Fate Great war
by general ironox
Summary: The Fifth Holy Grail War has begin. But somehow is summon more master and Servent. And in the shadow someone want to destroy the Grail but they had to fight again those want to protect it. This will create a great war than any war anyone had ever seen (Sory for bad Summary).
1. Chapter 1

**Another fanfic write by me after read to much fic about fate serie and watch anime. You there is a few thing I want you guy know**

 **1/ The servent and a master in this fic will has show in fate serie but there is a few oc servent and master.**

 **2/ I bad with gammar so I hope you guy understand.**

 **3/ I think this will be a harem fic for shirou and few side pairing oc/oc**

The Holy Grail War of Fuyuki, also called Heaven's Feel, is a ritual that has been ongoing for two hundred years. Established by the Tohsaka, Matou and Einzbern families, the three Founding Families as a means to reach Akasha, it is currently thought to be a competition for something recognized as a possible Holy Grail.

Seven magi are chosen by the Grail as Masters and with support from the Grail allowed to summon seven Servants to do battle. The winning pair is supposed to claim the Holy Grail and utilize it to grant a wish for each of them.

Its true purpose is actually to utilize the seven Servants returning to the root as a way to form a way directly to it.

Saber, Servant of Sword.

Lancer, Servant of Spear.

Archer, Servant of Bow.

Rider, Servant of Mount.

Caster, Servant of Magecraft.

Berserker, Servant of Madness.

Assassin, Servant of the Shadows.

Those 7 along with 7 Magus battle in the Holy Grail War, to have their Wish granted.

Those 7 Servants maintain the balance of the Grail and also the path to the Akasha

Until the Third Holy Grail War happened...

Avenger… Whose lives were spent in the name of vengeance be it for themselves or others.

It is not a true class, its a substitute and nothing more.

It was never meant to be used, for few heroes of the past could have filled the category and it was rare that the gifts of being an Avenger were welcomed.

Summoned from frustration and slaughtered before the folly could be discovered, the person who was called as Avenger had, in life, been a sacrifice for all that is sin, all that is evil, all that is abhorrent of mankind. In his demise as a Servant, he had done what he had in life and so it was not the soul of an innocent, a soul of an avenging herothat was swept into the Holy Grail.

No.

What it was… What it is…

It is Sin.

It is Evil.

It is everything that mankind hates, loathes and abhors about itself… All this and so much more was poured into the Holy Grail until that what it had been was no more.

There was no holiness to this blackened Grail. The hellish monstrosity summoned forth by Avenger saw to that quite well. Yet, even in the deepest of darkness… There can be a spark, a tiny speck of light that still shines, a soul willingly sacrificed so that a shared dream may together be realized.

The Grail has become corrupted… Controlled by all the Evils of the World but there is enough of its core, of her original self, that retains, that remembers…And it know the Grail need to be destroy.

When Arturia Pendragons Excalibur hit the Grail, she had hope it been destroy but that man show up he had help the Grail survive and she know who he is

He is the four who help create the Grail but he want to use that for power,greed and destroy. She thought he had dead but he somehow survive and want to use the Grail

She can see him said to Angra Mainyu that he will help him but he need a time and when it come the world will be destroy and Angra Mainyu will reborn. He give it power so in 10 year the war will begin and the Grail can summon more master and servent.

At the time Angra Mainyu separated himself for a moment so wouldn't be destroyed and turned itself to mud.

That amount of time, gave her the opportunity to find a someone capable of destroying this evil...

But she know that they cannot summon one of servant class because he will know she do it Also he create a new servent class Alter Ego to serve him again who want to destroy the Grail.

So she will had to use them the extra class servent. Beside the 7 class there is other 7 extra class had been lock in the Grail . She worry because a few class in those 7 extra class is danger and she not know what kind of servent it will summon. But she hope they will help her destroy the Grail.

Thus with all her power left... The Grail Core used all her might to contact someone... To seek a savior... To prevent the Evils of the World to be born and that man plan.

* * *

Ten year later in Fuyuki City

Kirei Kotomine, Mediator of the 5th Holy Grail War currently sat in the Church.

He had been quite bored for these 10 years. After finally realizing the nature of the Grail and find it was like him, an existence that should not be birthed into this world.

Just like him... He was a Man who only could find joy in suffering from other people.

In these last 10 years he enjoyed his time when people came to him to consult their problem, instead supporting them, Kirei pointed out theirfaults and made them more depressed, more sad and suffer.

He really enjoyed it when he saw their faces.

However after enjoying their torment, Kirei gave them some beneficial advice for better.

He after all still had his job as Father of the Church.

While it was enjoyable, it was nothing like 10 years ago, when the flames of the Grail burned Fuyuki City.

Kirei still remembered the pleasure and joy that he got of watching the whole city. He remembered how full his laugh sounded and no doubt it was the most biggest laugh he ever let out.

He always wondered how a being like himself that enjoyed peoples suffering was allowed to be born... When he found the truth about the Grail, he noticed it was a bigger version of himself and by completing

it he would be able to find the answer to his lifelong question.

And now the Holy Grail War happens again...

This time, Kirei made sure that the Grail will be completed and Angra Mainyu is born.

So he can finally find the answer that he always sought...

"Hm?" Kirei blinked when a cards of the Grail, the card that showed Servants that been summoned and will be summon apper before him

But he cannot belevive what he see .he think he will had one or two may be seven card instant of that he had fifty-six card apper in front of him and that mean this will had fifty-six servent and master in this war. How the hell the war be secrect if that had many people.

'Think agant that mean I can see more people suffering' Kirel think at his lip smile he began read the card and look at them.

It show this is 6 Saber, 6 Archer, 6 Lancer, 6 Caster, 6 Rider, 6 Berserker, 6 Assassin had been summon

"That left 14 servent had not been summon" Kirel and 7 card flash

Kirel brink at he look at those 7 card.

The first one show a man be chain and he the class of this card Avenger, yes he heard of that Servant being summoned in the Third war.

The second card show man descending down like an angel from Heaven while extend his hand in helping manner.

"Saver?" Kirei muttered in slight surprised tone. He never heard of any Saver class Servant before.

He pick the third card it show a man who sit on his thorn Ruler. Another class Servant he never hear.

'Hmm... Interesting... I can't wait to meet the Master of this Servant...' Kirei thought with a smirk

The four card show man with a shield on his hand. Shielder Servant of Defense

"How the hell this class can fight in this wars" Kirel said this class is more defend than offensive

The fith card show a man stand with two pistol on his hand. Gunner

"This is getting weird" Kirel said because he know that the founders see hero wear a pistol and rifle were few and often thugs and not suited for a war betwen noble magi.

The six card that make Kirel eyewide it show a monster

"Beast class" Kirel said. He know that mean the Grail had summon a heroic beast or the creatures. But he not know what kind of beast it summon A phantom beast, noble steeds or noble non-human beings. But he hope is not summon something evil like demon.

Pick up the last card Kirel hope is not some class danger but how he know he want to see every one suffer but this class will be the most danger class he will ever see may be danger than the Grail it self

Upon to see the name of this card he faint which his hand show what card he hold.

It had a man who wear a armor with a sword on his left hand and his right hand he hold a burning world and the name of that card.

Destroyer

 **That is the first chapter. Hoe do you guy think is good ?**

 **About 7 extra class those hero they summon will come from game and anime. but besider of that other sevent will from fate serie or some real hero in history.**

 **And you guy see that it had 56 servent that mean there will had eight faction and I will call them by color so you guy can see who is who. Hope you guy enjoy this fic**

 **And the master for extra servent is a main character beside shirou . I created and I realy like them hope you guy will like they went I show them.**

 **Read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I dont own anything about fate serie.**

Every time he closed his eyes he awlays see a same dream.

Dream about his parents death in Fuyuki fire

His parents have a business meeting at the Fuyuki so they leave him at home with his brother.

When he heard his parents died in Fuyuki he cried a lot.

His parents died they left all their company for them

His brother continued to run the company until he was old enough to take it from his hand.

Now he is CEO the most powerful private company in the world

But lately he starts having a same dreams.

In the dream he saw people called magus and orde they servent whose are Heroic Spirit fighting for them and in the ende he saw his parents be burned.

He does not understand that dream and he also not care.

But when his brother began to had a dream the same like his became interested and find out why they all dream about same war.

It become more and more strange when his friend and his brother friend's had the same dream

His friends had started to find and realize they have one thing in common is that they are lost there some one in Fuyuki fire

That led him think that something had make a Fuyuki fire happen.

Opening his eyes he saw before him is dark space.

"It anyone here" He call.

"Sasaki it that you," a voice said and before him was a man look like 35 year old and he wear a grey vest. He had a brow eyes and black hair.

"Why are you here Ni-chan?" Sasaki asked he is a man look like 24 with the black hair and black eyes. he wear a black vest.

"I don't know I just finish a meeting and was in my office for a little nap " Sasaki brother replied.

"Not just you two Kimura " a voice said

Sasaki looked to the voice and see two people standing.

A man looked like 30 year old had a brown hair with blue eyes. He wear a SWAT like oufit with name TITAN on it

The second man had a same age like Sasaki he had a blue hair and a black eyes. he wear a white shif with the black trench coat on it.

"You guy a here to Yuki, Saito?" Kimura said.

"Seem so" Saito said.

"Well what the hell's going on here," Yuki said.

Suddenly a light appeared not far from They position, catching they attention.

When the light died, a figure stepped out from it. The figure was a woman, she had long snow white hair, a doll-like face that can be described as "too beautiful and too well-crafted", red pupils likened to rubies, pale skin .

The woman wore a beautiful white dress with seven rings decorations on it.

The woman slowly turned to him and gave them a smile.

"Hello Yuki,Saito,Kinmura and Sasaki." She greeted and they blinked.

Kimura looked at the lady in front of him up and down for a moment before speaking

"Hello you too young lady..." Kimura greeted back

"You know me but I don't know you. Whats your name?" He asked

"My name is Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern." Justeaze smiled as she introduced herself

"Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern ?" Sasaki repeated "That name sound like germany to me"

"You right I am germany ." She repeated and Sakaki stared at her for a moment before shrugging.

"Why you here ?" Saito ask

"I need you guy help..." She said

"Oh?" Yuki eyebrow furrowed "Why"

"I will tell you something I am a Magus" Justeaze stated

"Magus you mean you are a wizard ?" Saito ask Justeaze nod

"That sound bullshit to me but consider we are in a dark place and had those dream and you apper in a light so I will buy that" Yuki said.

"This is inside you guy dream" Justeaze said.

"That make sense I think all of us are sleep right?" Kimura said and other nod.

"You seem to take this quite good..."

"Lady I dont beleve in magic but all of us had dream a same a few year so I think this my be a magic " Kimura said

"I see..." Justeaze nodded, accepting the answer.

"So what do you want us from us? And I thinhk you had something invole about those dream?" Sasaki ask.

* * *

"Let me get this straight. So you are one of creators of this Holy Grail thing that involves a War between 7 persons by summoning 7 warriors..."

"Yes..."

"This Grail thing is capable to grant any wish, such as going back to the past, reviving someone and see the future..."

"Yes..."

"But in the last four wars none of the participants managed to win, save for this man called Kiritsugu Emiya but he was able to see the true nature of the Corrupted Grail so he used his Servant to destroy it..."

"Yes..."

"The purpose you create this... Grail thing is so you can reach what you people call Akasha?"

"Yes..."

"But now its only one of three families that plan to reach this Akasha thing. While the other two want to gain Grail for their selfish reason and YOUR family stupidly tries to summon a Evil God as their Servant but it ended as failure and not just to fail, now the Evil God corrupted the Grail so any wish that is granted, will result in the destruction of your World and there is man want to us this for his owe purpose"

"Yes..."

"And now you came here, wishing to recruit us, to become master of this war and destroy the Grail and kill that man"

"Yes..."

"No offense Lady, but your family are assholes..." Yuki deadpanned finally after recalling everything

What the fuck is wrong with her family?! They only lost twice! If only they had patience, who knows, maybe they will win in third war but noooo.

They are assholes and a stupid arrogant family!

Now see what happened to this Grail thing because of them!

"And this war is the fucking bullshit if you is say is true about those dream we had is show what happen in the Four war" Saito said

So those report he read about what happent ten year ago in Fuyuki is true.

Because of this war, hundreds of people died! And they family , friend, love one is one of those people.

Justeaze who is hearing the comment from them only let out a sad sigh.

What they said is true, even she was surprised seeing it was her family who ruined the Grail. Ironically it was her who suggested to create the Grail in the first place and her descendant who destroyed it.

"Yes its true. As much I hate to admit it but my family have fallen..." Justeaze muttered bitterly.

"And now, you want us to clean the mesh you family and those magus make" as Kimura continues his recall

"Yes, you guy had access many resources too find this man and stop the Grail before is can complete" Justeaze pointed out.

"Why should we help you?" Sasaki said.

"You creat this Grail war to every one fight each other like a batter royal and make inocent people invole make everyone here lost they love one for that war and when is out of you control you want us to fix that" Sasaki said his eyes cold and look at Justeaze . "Why we should help you ?"

Justeaze turned to see other had a same thought, her expression is stoic but there is a hint of pleading and sadness in her eyes. She sighed and turns to Sasaki and look dow with a bitter face.

"I know I don't deserve to ask your guy help. I came here uninvited, and make the thing that make everyone here lost they love one, then asking you to help me Justeaze remarked dryly "I won't be surprise if you-"

"Cut that crap and tell us what we had to do"

Justeaze blinked before she look up to Sasaki with surprised look.

"You sure?" Justeaze asked in a surprised tone seeing Sasaki change his heart immediately.

"We not help because you ask but because we dont want people suffering the same thing like us so we will help you" Sasaki said.

"There is a chance you won't be able survive this .You sure you want to do this?"

"My jod as a Police is to keep people safe so I will help same with Kimura" Saito said and Kimura nod.

"And sound fun when fight with the Magus let see they are good than those terroris or those tyrant I been hire to kill" Yuki said.

Justeaze was stunned. She can't believe those men was willing to throw away everything just to help her, she even barely knew them! But they already gave so much just to help her.

Slowly, a beautiful smile spread across her face and her eyes expressed joy "Thank you" She stated sincerely.

"What we had to do?" Sasaki ask

"Well you had to summon you servent" Justeaze said "But you guy cannot summon those 7 class form the Grail because the corrupted path had stop me to accept it."

"Buy I can accept those 7 extra class been lock in the Grail"

"Ok but we only had four so what about remain three master?" Saito ask.

"I had two people cant help you they are inside the corrupted Grail but I had pull them out when the corrupted path separated himself from the Grail.

"So where are they?" Kimura ask

"I will sent them to you guy went you guy wake up" Justeaze said

"I had question?" Yuki ask

"You said we had to provide servent with prana right" Justeaze nod.

"But we are not Magus so how can we provide them except had sex with them or let them suck people soul and we dont want to do that" Yuki said.

"Well the people I sent to you they had prana to provide two servent in same time but like I told you you guy can access many resources and from what I see you guy you all ready had a place cant give you servent a lot of Prana to use even a A+ rank Noble Phantasm."

"You mean the place out side Fuyuki City?" Sasaki ask

"That right" Justeaze said.

"That good" Yuki nod.

"So how cant we summon a servent" Kimura ask but somehow Justeaze begin to disaper.

"Look like my time is almost out " Justeaze said "Dont worry you cant ask those two I sent to you guy how to summen you servent"

"Wait what about the last master" Sasaki said

"The last master you had to find her and convint her to help" Justeaze said

"And what is her name"

Justeaze said the name before disaper.

* * *

Kimura wake up in his office and few something in his hand.

Look at that he see a symbol on the back of his hand.

"This must be Command Spell." Kimura said before call his secretary.

"Can I help you" his secretary said.

"I want you to find me this person" Kimura sais as he show the name

Sajyou Manaka

"As you oder" the secretary before leave a room and show the name of the room he just exit.

Minister of Defense.

* * *

Sasaki wave up in his room and just like Kimura he found him sefl had a Command Spell on his hand.

Then his phone rang. Pick up his phone is show Yuki call him.

"What is it Yuki?" He ask.

"Do you had a same dream like me?" He ask.

"Yes and I think you had a Command Spell in you hand"

"Year"

"Besider that you had something tell me"

"Yes I think I found the two people Justeaze sent"

"How you find them"

"Well They sudenly apper in front of our base and the security found them"

"Keep them safe I on my way" Sasaki said and hang up his phone.

* * *

Yuki look at the phone in his hand and turn back to see one of the people Justeaze sent has awake.

They are two women one of them still are litte girl she had a taint skin and sliver hair.

The one wake up in Yuki eyes she jut like Justeaze sliver hair ,red eyes and pale skin.

When the security found them they dont have any cloth so Yuki had order some girl in security give some hospital gown.

The girl look around her before he saw Yuki.

"Where am I?" She ask.

"You are in medbay in the Titan Facility " Yuki answer her question "We found you and the litter girl out side "

"Thank for saving me" the girl bow.

"Is okay" Yuki said "Could you tell me you name."

"My name is Irisviel von Einzbern" the girl say.

* * *

Saito look those picture in front of him when he wake up he had find any file about what happen in Fuyuki ten year ago.

He find any mystery case happen from a report about monster from the seriel killer had found dead.

And form his dream he see that killer is one of the master.

He cannot let that happen agian.

So he had found and see anyone who had connect to the war and he had found them.

Those picture in front him is the one who had connect to master from the last war from his dream.

The first one show a girl with a twin-tails hair tied with black ribbons in a school uniform Rin Tohsaka daughter of Tokiomi Tohsaka one of the master in the last war.

The second is a girl with violet hair with a pink ribbon on the left side, and violet eyes in a school uniform Sakura Matou and from what he found is she is sister of Rin Tohsaka before give to the Matou family.

He can see the eye of that gilr is look emty that make him question what happen to her.

The third is show a curly blue hair and gray blue eyes boy in school uniform Shinji Matou. son of Byakuya Matou.

The four is show one the master in last war Kirei Kotomine from what he see in the dream this guy is clealy danger and had to caution when deal with him.

The last is show a auburn hair and golden-brown coloured eyes boy. He is the apdote son of the last war master who had die few year ago Shirou Emiya son of Kiritsugu Emiya.

He had order his men keep the eyes one them and anything strang happen in Fuyuki as the Chief of Police in Fuyuki he will keep civilian safe from this war and anyone who use this war to harm them they will find them be hunt by him.

 **That a second chapter in Fate Great War now the war had a someone to keep the master and servent in bay.**

 **Next chap we will see the servent sumon.**

 **How about my Oc you like them every fate serie is away had a stundet,magus, teacher, even serie killer so let had some power oc on it :)**

 **And I had a question is the chant to sumon a servent is the same or is diffent for each servent?**

 **I think I will give Shirou a harem about I think is 20 girl what do you guy think.**

 **Read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I dont own anything about Fate serie.**

Manaka Sajyou is a good girl... She's always kind, mature, gentle to everyone.

She also often helps her parents, studies their Magecraft and developed it to another level

Her development in Magecraft surpass all precessor of the head of Sayjou family. You can say she is a blessing from Heaven and her father no doubt will make sure that one day, under Manakas guidance the Sayjou family will become a bright and noble family that even surpasses the Three Great Families such as Tohsaka, Matou and Einzbern.

Her Father is proud of her, she can see it when her fathers eyes meet hers. Love and deep respect... She also cared for her little sister like a big sister she is, although her little sister is a bit meek and timid.

She is aware that her sister developed an inferiority complex around her, of course she tried to help her though it wasn't helping much.

She was also one of the role models in her school, she is smart, beautiful, cute, kind, caring and gentle in school.

Her innocent and angelic smile even brought cheers to the few depressed people.

She is anything that a Magus could wish for as Heir. And yet, Manaka is not happy.

Despite all the respect, prizes, rewards, praise, love,and all successes she gained she is still not happy.

Don't get her wrong, she's happy. Happy when she gets praised, respected but it only at first. After a few times she got praised she found it boring.

Yes, she understood what she did was actually a great thing and really useful for her family but its not useful for her. For all the Magecraft she developed what if it can't be used for something? And for what, fame and respect, if it only made her life more duller?

No... All the achievements she claims couldn't even bring her joy.

She wanted to find something she never developed... She wants to see things she never saw before. She wants to see the unnatural expression when people saw her.

Like killing people... She never did that... True she had a pet rabbit before, she treated it with love and the rabbit enjoyed her presence. One month later she killed it with her usual angelic smile... She don't know how but she could feel the betrayed feeling from the rabbit and to be honest, seeing that expression was actually... Interesting.

She wondered if she started to kill people how their expression would be?

But right now she found the Root something she wishes to see. But to reach it isn't easy. The only reason why she still kept her facade is because she wishes to reach the Root... She wants to see what it is and how it grants wishes...

So when suddenly a Command Spell appeared on her hand it was truly a surprise. She never heard about something like this, so she asked her father what is it.

After the explanation, Manaka had to hold the urge, to tear her father apart due to annoyance. The reason why her father never told her about the Holy Grail was actually because it just happened when she was a still child and it ended in disaster, it also won't happen for the next 60 years so he thought it wouldn't matter.

Sure she knew all about Magic, First Magic, Second Magic, Third Magic, Fourth Magic and Fifth Magic. But she didn't know actually the Holy Grail possessed the Third Magic since her father never explained it.

After hearing the explanation Manaka jumped in joy. Summoning a Heroic Spirit as your Servant?! That was awesome! Who didn't want that?! And also with the Holy Grail she would be able to see the Root! She wasn't interested in how it grants wishes but she wanted to see its form!

But before she could started studying to summon servent a person claiming him from the Department of Defense come to her house and ask her go with him to meet someone.

Her dad want to go with her. But she said she want to go alone though the man said her family can go with them and and after few talks and convincing, her father reluctantly agreed.

Now she's standing in front of the man black eyes and brow hair.

"Hello my name is Satoh Kimura Minister of Defense nice to meet you" Kimura said.

"My name is Manaka Sajyou nice to meet you," Manaka bow.

Kimura invited to her sit down at the table and call his secretary brought him and Manaka some tea.

"I think you was wondering why I wanted to meet you," Kimura said.

"Yes! Why people like you want to meet a little girl like me" Minak smile.

Minaka show hands with Command Spell to Minaka makes her eyes wide.

"I will not hurt you if that's what you thing," Kimura said.

"You want something from me?" Manaka asked her smile disappeared.

Kimura started to tell her about meeting with Justeaz.

"So you people want me to join you guys to destroy the Grail?" Manaka said.

"Yes," Kimura said.

"What if I refuse," Manaka said.

"Well, I'll let you go and I will not to touch anyone in you family" Kimura answer makes Manaka surprised.

"What! I'm not the kind user a low trick may be I had but for smoe people deserve that " Kimura said, "Besides, I think you wanted to do something interesting"

"What do you mean ?" Manaka asked.

"I can see you had every thing respect, prizes, rewards, praise, love,and all successes you gained despite all of that you still not happy you feel jealous everyone because they are capable of displaying sincere kindness and gentle manners."

"If that true so what," Manaka said coldly in her head see want to kill Kimura right now

Just then Kimura phone ringing

"Sorry," Kimura said and picked up the phone.

"What is it Sasaki," Kimura said.

...

"You found two people Justeaze sent really? "

...

"Yes, I has found the last master Justeaze said actually I am talking to her right now"

...

"Yes I have told her about the dream but it seems she does not want to join us"

...

"I'm in" Manaka said makes Kimura look at her surprised.

"You said that I wanted to do something interesting and I think that join you guy in this war would be fun" Manaka smile.

"It seems she has changed her mind," Kimura said.

...

"Is that to fast"

...

"Okay I'll tell her," Kimura hang up his phone and turned to Manaka.

"It looks like you are really interesting child despite you age"

"Thank you," Manaka said "I guess the one call you is the same group with you"

"Yes, he's my brother. He said that tonight we will start summoning servent" Kimura told Manaka.

* * *

Sasaki look at the people Justeaze said will help his group in the war.

He looked at Irisviel von Einzbern who now wear a burgundy blouse with a brooch, a white skirt, thigh-high white boots, and black tights.

When meet her Sasaki immediately realized who she was. Based on his dreams he know that she is the wife of Emiya Kiritsugu who had participated in fourth war and was the host of the Holy Grail.

It seems she did not remember anything after been the Corrupted Grail control. After Sasaki tell she heard about his dream. She was really shocked to know that her family is the one who corrupted the Grail. She said that will help them to redeem for everything her family cause.

Next is Chloe von Einzbern. She was created to act as the key of the Holy Grail War system of Fuyuki. But it seems they have decided not to use it and was sealed in Irisviel.

Based on what Irisviel explained she may conisder to be twin sister of Illyasviel von Einzbern her daughter.

And seems like Justeaze know about this and decided to separate her from Irisviel and give her a new body. But it seems Justeaze is not have much power to created her body so she using the power of the Archer class to give her a body.

That make she have the ability equal a servent.

That is a bad idea seems like she's aware of her existence when she been created and furious to Einzbern family for sealing her. So after waking up and seeing Irisviel she immediately attacked her.

And a result over 100 his man is sent to hospital, 14 tank and 8 helicopters be destroyed to hold Chloe now named Kuro she did not want Einzbern named.

And to prevent that happen agian Irisviel had creat a seal. It makes her shares all sensations with Irisviel, including injuries and pain and she was very piss of and Sasaki had to admit that she has a dirty mouth.

Finally Sajyou Manaka. After seeing his brother introduced her Sasaki had a strange feeling about this little girl and after hearing him talk about her Sasak immediately has confirmed that she is a innocent monster.

She could kill him in horribly way with that angelic smile.

Although he felt pity for her. Because behind that smile he can see she was really sad.

"Sasaki everything was ready ," said Saito's voice made him break out of his tthought

Now all of them are in the base of his company on the outskirts of Fuyuki to prepare the ritual summon their servent.

Based on what Manaka said it seems like this area had a greater Prana more than in Fuyuki that made they servent can draw Prana from this land to support them.

As Illyasviel said when they want to summon servent need Catalyst related to heroes.

But all of them are not had that so they decide to summon servent without it .

Now they all stand before their summoning circle

"Now we just read the chant summon servent" Saito said

"Yeah, and then the Grail will do the remaining" Irisviel said.

"I dont know what class servent we will call ?" Yuki said.

"As far as I know, the seven extra class be locked in the Grail are Avenger, Saver, Ruler, Shielders, Gunner, Beast and Destroyer" Irisviel explains.

"Then who ever summon Beast, Avenger and Destroyer, it must caution with them because we do not know what kind servent will be call" Kimura said.

"I think anyone should use the first Command Spell to ensure that they will listen our order," Kuro said

"I'm really excited to see what servent will summon to me" Manaka said.

"So now we can start summoned servent," said Sasaki

"Okay I want you to repeat my words" Irisviel.

Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archdukes of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg.

The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate.

Shut. Shut. Shut. Shut. Shut.

Repeat every five times.

Simply, shatter once filled.

-I announce.

You shall be under my command. My fate is in your sword.

In accordance with the resort of the Holy Grail, if you abide to this will, this reason, then answer me.

Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead.

You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance!

Then the circle started to glow

A bright light appears and engulfed the whole room. Wind and smoke appearing and blowing everything away, They had to cover their faces due to the smoke and wind.

Then from the smoke appeared in front Manaka is a Robot

The robot look like Humandoir with a silver color on it. robot's head is look like ants. Its eyes glow crimson red.

"Even when I die I still be someone puppet" The robot said snap Manaka from her shock

"Who are you?" Manaka asked.

"It's interesting so this small human is my master" The Robot looking at Manaka.

"I am Servent Ruler" The Robot replied.

* * *

Stand in front Kimura is a figure.

The figure is a tall man wearing a blue armor. In his side of him is a sword. wearing a cloak made of fur. He wears a helmet with horns and he had long ponytail beard to his chest. On his arm was a staff. His skin look like he just been burn but a frost had form in his armor.

"I am Servent Avenger" the figure says "Are you my master?"

* * *

Another figure apper in front Yuki

The figure is a tall man cover in armor with a helmet similar to the spatan warrior. In his left arm he hold a axe and his right arm hold a giant shield and blue fog form around him.

"I am Servent Shielder" the figure says " Are you my master.?"

* * *

In front Saito is a figure tall. wearing an armor. A tail swing behind the figure. A helmet cover it face only to reveal a mouth is smiling with sharp teeth with it horns. On it left arm holding a knife and it right arm holding a Persian sword .

"I am the Servant Beast and I had come to you call"

Suddenly a roar come up made every look to the source.

Stand in front Kuro is a dark figure covered in dark blue armor that covers most of his body. His prominent feature is his right arm, which has been twisted and transformed into a large three-digit claw whose flesh overlaps his entire right arm and shoulder. In a figure left hand is giant broadsword make from a flesh and yellow eye in handguard.

Kuro summon her blades on her hand ready to fight the creatures. But the creatures just stood and looked at her.

"So you pathetic Homunculus is my master" the dark figure said with a demonic voice

"Who are you" Kuro asked her and the dark figure just look at her.

"Destroyer" it said.

"My name is servent Gunner! Are you my master," said a voice behind Irisviel made her turn around.

When she saw her Servent Irisviel eye begin water.

In front of her was him the man she thought would never see again upon hearing that he was dead.

He wears a black suit and Trench coat, with black eyes and black hairon his hand was a Thompson Contender gun. And cigarette on his lips.

"Kiritsugu" llyasviel said hug the Servent.

Suddenly a large precession makes the ground shake.

"What happened," Kimura said.

"Earthquakes " Saito said.

Suddenly all the Servent and magus in there and in Fuyuki fell a large froce of Prana apper.

" **Are you my master** ," said a voice inside Sasaki head

"What" Sasaki said .

"This power fell so strong" Manaka said.

"But who had it power?" Kuro ask.

"The is only the last Servent is not apper is Saver" llyasviel said.

"That mean..." Saito said

Then every look at Sasaki too see he is look up and his eye wide and jam drop.

"Sasaki what wrong" Yuki ask but Sasaki not answer

And then everyone look at the direction Sasaki look.

When they see the thing Sasaki look all the master had the same thought

"HOLY SHIT"

* * *

Insert Ending: **MEMORIA**

Shizuka ni utsuri yuku

( A scene show a chess piece in form of Ruler)

tooi kioku no naka

(In front the Ruler chess piece is Avenger and Saver chess piece look at each other )

Omoide ni yorisoinagara

(Next to them is Shielder and Gunner chess piece look at each other)

kimi o omoeru nara

(Next to them is Beast and Destroyer chess piece look at each other)

background music

(The scene show a Hamer. A army of robot. A staff lay on the ground. giant broadsword make from a flesh and yellow eye in handguard. A knife and a Persian sword lay on the ground. A Blue fog. A Thompson Contender )

Itsumo minareteru madobe ni utsutta

(A scene show A man in armor with a hammer on his hand celebrate with many people)

sono hitomi wa ashita o muite ita

(A scene swith show Ruler sit on his thorne loot at the helmet he hold in his right hand.)

Ah Sakaraenu sadame to shitte mo

(A scene show Avenger hold hand a beutiful girl in beutiful dress they smile and look at each other.)

Kowakunai Kokoro kara shinjite iru

(A scene show Destroyer look at the man in front of him)

Shizuka ni utsuri yuku tooi kioku no naka

( A scene show Beast look at people are revolution again the noble in top a bulding)

Kimi to sugoshita akashi wa tashika ni koko ni aru

( A scene show Shielder stood watch at the fortress gate)

Afuredasu kimochi o oshiete kureta kara

( A scene show a field cover with fire and many dead body lay on the ground.)

Kono sekai ga naku natte mo watashi wa soko ni iru

(Gunner hold his gun point at Kirei with his excution sword in his hand in the mid of the field)

 **The third chapter. Let gues the true name of the servent.**

 **About the harem I will low them to below 10 and will had side pairing.**

 **How do you guy thing about the ending I write base on the ending 1 of Fate/Zero.**

 **I will up the Opening in next chap base on opening 1 of Fate/Zero.**

 **Read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I dont own anything about Fate serie and any serie in here  
**

Sasaki was sitting before his table at the base. His breakfast in front of him but he did not have the mood to eat at all.

"What's wrong Master," said a voice in his head. "You stared at you food for 15 minutes or because the food is not good"

"No Saver" Sasaki said, "Just as I have to thing about you form"

"How the hell too keep the war secret when everyone can see you in that form!"

"Sorry Master but that form is my Noble Phantasm, and that's what made me known as Heroic Spirits' explain Saver.

"But I never heard any hero has a form like that" Sasaki said again.

"Because I only exist in fairy tale" Saver said.

Just in time Manaka walked into the room to follow her as Ruler.

"Good morning Sasaki-san" Manaka said.

"Good morning"

"What's going on your face looks so unhappy ?" Manaka asked.

"I'm thinking how to join this war with my servent"

"As I see, it is difficult here," said Ruler. "With such size servent will certainly attract a lot of attention"

"I know! But I was really surprised to see the Grall summon a robot and more of that is the Ruler class

"Because I wars rule planet" Ruler replied.

"Is that planet is earth ? " Manaka asked.

"No, but I had many time try to destroy the Earth but alway be stop by them" Ruler said.

"Who stop you?"

"The earth is protected by a group superhero call themsefl The avengers" Ruler said.

"Superhero huh" a voice spoke and people look and see Kiritsugu right at the door.

"Good morning, how it feels to be alive again," Sasaki said.

"I do not think someone like me can make to the thorn of heros" Kiritsugu said sitting down to table. Sasaki know what he mean

"When I was young I want yo become Hero of justice that can save everyone"

"That is a stupid Dream," said Ruler " It impossible to save one person without losing another"

"Yes, I know" Kiritsugu said "So where's the other "

"Kuro is still sleep Kimura has go to his office the same wiht Saito too," Sasaki said.

"Well," Kiritsugu "so only three of us here to plan for war"

"Yes," Sasaki said.

"First we need to see who is the master in this war," Kiritsugu said.

"Saito had his men to track those who were come to church and take their photos," Sasaki said.

"So where the image" Kiritsugu asked.

"Saito kept" Sasaki replied.

"Ask him to send those image for me"

"Ok!" Sasaki took out his phone.

"I can hack to every systems in the city to keep the track every master in this war if we found" Ruler said.

Kiritsugu nod

* * *

8:00 PM at Fuyuki City

"So this is Fuyuki City eh ..." as he stood atop Stated Beast of a tall building.

He had to admit the city was impressive. It was beautiful ... He noted the citys structure along with the houses are very good.

He is arrive to this city this morning with his Master.

His master ordered him to go look around the city to see if anything related to magic happen in the town .

His Master comes from a family with a tradition of police if he remembered correctly. That mean protection of the safety of innocent people is his mission.

Beast dont care what kind of man his master are as long payment was paid after all he is a demon, but he is different from the other demon's who want soul of the one summoned them, What he wants is blood.

That right blood, the blood of his victims. And nothing better than the smell of the blood he was about to taste the blood of heroes.

While jumping over buildings Beast feel Serven closer to him. He immediately changed direction and jumped to the servent area.

Upon arrival Beast immediately landed one the roof of a building when he found the source, he looked down at and saw two women

The first girl had spikes pink wavy crimson hair, blue eyes and scar across the her face. She wears brown choker collar attach to the her almost dark pink vest captain shows the her breasts, white pants, brown boots and dark fruit.

the second girl had long purple hair wearing a black body suit lethal top of the her exposed chest wiht a knee lengh boots, a blindfold cover the her eye. as she put someone down.

'She was sucking that man soul that' Beast thought while watching her.

'She needs Mana' Saito thought as he see and hear what the Beast saw and heard.

He remembered that servent collect mana mana by suck is from his master or other people soul.

'You wants me to do now Master?' Beast asked his Master hope he that will command him to fight.

'Attack them "Saito said.

'As one' Beast said and jumped down to the two servent as They turn to see him.

'I didn't sense him! He must be the Assasisn . "She with blindfold think.

"A beautiful night we have so what we got here here that" Beast said two servent see his smile.

"You must be the Assassin" girl with red hair said summoning two guns.

"Yes!" Beast answered "and you two are?"

"Both of us are Rider" girl with red hair answered.

"So two of my first victim in this war two Rider "Beast said putting his knife out.

"The first time we see a Assassin dare to fight face with us" red haired girl said.

"Because I different from the other Assassin" Beast said as he launched a few spike from his tail.

Both immediately dodged sideways. Girl with with blindfold throw her dagger into Beast. But before her dagger could touch Beast had disappeared.

'Where is he' she thought unaware Beast suddenly apper behind her, prepared her stabbed her with his knife .

But the Rider with red hair point her at him and pulling the trigger made had to dodge a bullet.

"Focus girl" She said.

"What a quick hands you had ," said Beast appeared in the roof nearby.

Beast suddently disappeared and appeared before the red haid and bring his knife down The rider quickly jumped backward. The blindfold girl take advantage while the Beast turning its back on her, she while quickly thow her dagger into it back

But Beast disappeared again and the dagger found is way to the red hair rider

"Watch out," she said after dodging the dagger .

"How he can move so fast," said the blindfold girl said .

"Because that's not the move that was teleportation" Beast said after the show at a nearby roof before disappearing again and appear in another place.

Beast and two Rider continue to clash in battle with speed. While two Rider has the advantage of speed Beast is capable of telepor continually brings both of them accidental hit each other.

"Enough," the red hair rider exclaimed putting her hands to the sky and from the sky four cannons pointing out Beast.

" **Culverin Cannons** "

"Let see you can avoid this thing ," she said, and all four canon shot .

The whole area around the Beast buried in flames.

"There does not seem much too strong for the" she smiling.

"So I'm not sure about that " Both Rider turned toward the voice and saw the Beast stood there was no wound .

"How could you have avoided my Noble Phantasm" the red hair ride yell.

"I told you I can telepot very fast," Beast said.

"The let see you can avoid Noble Phantasm full power " she shout is preparing to sumon her Noble Phantasm

"WHAT" she shouted when he fell her master toild her "You want me to withdraw "

"Okay," Rider said looking toward the Beast .

"Next time we meet I will make sure you die," says the red haid rider before both of them disappearance.

"They run " Beast scowl before suddenly smiling

"It seems tonight do not lose much," Beast said before disappearing.

* * *

In an area near where the fight occurred.

While Beast and two Rider are fighting it. One other servent watching them in the dark.

Servent that is Assassin. He wear a black cloth and wear a skull mask.

He had watched the fight from start happening.

"So in this war yet another servent other Assassin is not one of Hassan like the Assassin with Caster has sumon in temple Ryuudou " he said.

"So there is a Caster and Assassin in Ryuudou temple" a voice that make the Assassin suddenly turned around.

A few spike fly out and pint Assassin again the wall.

"ARGHH" Assasin cried when he pinned against the wall looking up. He saw the Beast was standing there.

"So you are one of the famous Hassan-i-Sabah " Beast said.

"I had a little disappointed aobut you Presence Concealment "

"You can sense me " Assassin say

"Yes," replied the Beast, "I have a proposal for you"

"What proposal " Assassin asked.

"Tell me all information you know about the servent and Master in this war in return I wil tell you know my real name" Beast said makes Assassin looking at him .

"You sure about that to tell me your real name is very risky " Assassin said.

"I am sure! So, you have to accept or No" Beast said smiling.

"Fine," Assassin said.

"So tell me"

"Family Yggdmillennia sent 6 people to this war. Servent of them is Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Caster and Berserker."

"So no Assassin ?"

"No."

"Family Harwey sent two. Their servent is Assassin and Saber and I do not know the identity of their Assassin, but I think that must be a Hassan-i-Sabah "

"Next"

"Two Rider you just fight is belongs Matou"

"No wonder they work together"

"And finally Sisigou Kairi and his servent is Berserker"

"That's all that you know of?

"Yes! Now what is your real name?"

"My name is Haderechi" Beast said before stabbed the Assassin in the face.

'It seems that we have learned but a few master on this war' Saito said.

'Yes Master ' Beast said while licking the blood in the knife .

'Why did you tell him the real name "Saito asked.

'Because I know that he is only a part of the Assassin' Beast answered.

'You know and you still say you real name?'

'Because my name is one of my Noble Phantasm' Beast answered.

* * *

At Unknow Area.

A girl sitting on piano in her room. She has gray hair and golden eyes light she wear a Church robes.

"Master one Assassinwas killed," a young girl said as she walk to the room.

She has a purple hair wearing a white dress. And skull mask on her right side

"Really! So who killed him so," the girl asked.

"I think it's Assassin" she replied.

"I sorry for you lost," she answered.

"Dont worry Master," she laughs, " that guys are useless among us"

From the darkness many people appear all of them had are black cape and wearing a skull mask.

"But at least we know that the real name of this servent" she replied.

"So what the real name of this servent ?" the girl asked.

"Haderechi" all Assassin answered.

* * *

On the roof of a building in Fuyuki

"Perfect" Beast smiled on top of the tower overlooking the city.

* * *

Insert Ending: MEMORIA

Shizuka ni utsuri yuku

( A scene show a chess piece in form of Ruler)

tooi kioku no naka

(In front the Ruler chess piece is Avenger and Saver chess piece look at each other )

Omoide ni yorisoinagara

(Next to them is Shielder and Gunner chess piece look at each other)

kimi o omoeru nara

(Next to them is Beast and Destroyer chess piece look at each other)

background music

(The scene show a Hamer. A army of robot. A staff lay on the ground. A claw marks on the wall. A knife and a Persian sword lay on the ground. A Blue fog. A Thompson Contender )

Itsumo minareteru madobe ni utsutta

(A scene show A man in armor with a hammer on his hand celebrate with many people)

sono hitomi wa ashita o muite ita

(A scene swith show Ruler sit on his thorne loot at the helmet he hold in his right hand.)

Ah Sakaraenu sadame to shitte mo

(A scene show Avenger hold hand a beutiful girl in beutiful dress they smile and look at each other.)

Kowakunai Kokoro kara shinjite iru

(A scene show Destroyer look at the man in the desert)

Shizuka ni utsuri yuku tooi kioku no naka

( A scene show Beast look at people are revolution again the noble in top a bulding)

Kimi to sugoshita akashi wa tashika ni koko ni aru

( A scene show Shielder stood watch at the fortress gate)

Afuredasu kimochi o oshiete kureta kara

( A scene show a field cover with fire and many dead body lay on the ground.)

Kono sekai ga naku natte mo watashi wa soko ni iru

(Gunner hold his gun point at Kirei with his excution sword in his hand in the mid of the field)

 **Here another chapter and the first battle of the war . I hope is good because next chap will had more battle.**

 **I think you guy had gues who is the two Rider are and the master of Assassin.  
**

 **I think you guy may know who is Ruler are and who is the Beast**

 **And sorry for not post the opening in this chap like I said because it will need a few chap so I can up them**

 **Read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I dont own anything about Fate serie and any serie in here**

At the same time the fight between the Beast and Rider.

Yuki stepped out of the bar. He just had few drink after a job.

"What a tired day," Yuki said.

His Servant steps beside him in spirit form.

"You seems to be a type don't like to talk, Shielder" Yuki asked his se

Once he's confirmed Yuki is his master Shielder immediately switched his spirit form and from that moment never left his master side

"No, I only said when you ask" Shielder replied.

"What do you think of my about my job?" Yuki said.

"It's a mercenary like you look quite like I was a soldier except that you fought for money and I fought to protect my people and my king" Shielder said

"What do you think about Kiritsugu?" Yuki asked

"I absolutely do not like the way he fight, he's destroy building caused many innocent people to death to kill his enemy," Shielder said.

"Some mercenaries also willing to do so if that kill their targets," Yuki said.

"You are not like that Master I can see it," said Shielder.

Defense suddenly stop making Yuki looked at his servant.

"What's going on Shielder?" Yuki said.

"There is servant coming this way" Shielder replied.

Yuki looked around. He caught a someone jump in the building to his way. He wore a blue tight suit and holding a red spear. He landed a distance from Yuki.

"It seems tonight I have found first victim," he said.

"You must be Lancer" Yuki said.

"Yes," Lancer replied.

Shielder apper in front Yuki.

"You had plenty of that killer intent Lancer" said Shielder

Lancer looked at the servant before him. This servant wearing armor cover over his body and his head holding a shield and a giant axe

"You sure must be Rider or the Berserker." Lancer said.

"Based on what make you say that?" Yuki said.

"He uses a axe as weapon. If he is Saber he must had a sword, or Archer he must had a bow or like me use spears "Lancer replied.

"The answer is quite logical, but unfortunately that is not right," Yuki said.

"I am the servant Shielder," Shielder replied makes Lancer eyes wide.

"So you are one of sevent extra class servent " Lancer said, "But I am a little bit disappointed because my opponent the more defense than attacks"

"Do judge my servent," Yuki said. "Shielder attack him"

"Yes, Master" Shielder replied.

Shielder and Lancer move forward, both look at each other before they disappeared from they position with they owe speed.

They appeared before each other, Defense with his hammer while Lancer with his lance.

Shielder shield block Lancer stab that aimed to his head. Shielder take step forward and move his axe then deliver slash to Lancer head

Lancer pull back his head and dodges the slash, it was barely but it not reach his head. He grip his spear tightly before swing it to Defense who jumped while flipped in air

Lancer seeing this quickly charge to Shielder who just landed with unbelievable speed as he blur in blue flash

'Fast! ' Shielder thought with wide eyes. He barely able to bring his shield and block the stab attack that Lancer launched.

Lancer seeing this grinned. When he didn't hold back, he is fast. He can said with proud that he are the fastest Servant in this War! He cocked back his spear before launch it again

"Oooraaa! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora!" Lancer let out battle cry as he deliver multitude stab attack. His hand blurred with very fast as he move his long spear to strike Shielder like it part of his body instead weapon.

Shielder clearly have problem with that. The speed that Lancer display is very fast .Lancer attack had accurate, fatal and flawless! It was clear that Lancer are very expert in wielding his weapon! As expected from Servent of spear

SWOOSH! SWOOOSH! SWOOSH! CLANG! CLANG! SWOOSH! CLANG!

Shielder move his hands along with his axe to carry Lancer attack however mostly he have to dodge since it was clear the strike not just fast but contain quite powerful.

He move his shield to block another stab before swing his axe and carry another attack but he forced to block another one

'This is going nowhere! I got pushed! His speed is good' Shielder thought as he barely block another attack.

"What's the matter Shielder?! Having problem?! Hahaha! Keep block it for me!" Lancer laughed as he keep move his hands with grin.

Shielder who hearing that make him smirk under his Axe before he clench his axe more tight "You..." Shieldermurmured "WISH!"

BANG! BOOM!

With fast, Shielder bring his shield to the spear when it launched to him, the spear direction changed and it hit the ground

Lancer eyes widened in shock seeing this 'Damn! His power is huge! Stronger than me!' He stumble down due to Shielder strength that push his weapon to the ground. Shielder not let this opportunity slide as he immediately jump and swing axe

Lancer seeing he can't pull back his head, fasted his body to duck. It better to hit the ground rather than got silced by that. However as soon he duck, Shielder leg already in front of his face

'Shi-!'

CRUNCH! BANG

A sound of broken bone echoed in midnight as Shielder kick hit Lancer bare face. Lancer soared away from the impact, the kick hit point blank and it launch Lancer away.

However Lancer proved his Battle Continuation as he flip himself in air while fix his posture and landed in floor with grin through his bloody nose, forehead and teeth

'Lancer you okay?' His master ask.

'I'm fine' Lancer trả lời.

'Damn! That guy broke my nose! I almost collapse due to the impact! Several bones in my face also cracked!' Lancer thought with pained face before he grinned while fix his posture as he take stance "Heh! You good! Really good!" Lancer stated

"Talk less, act more Lancer..." Shielder responded changer to Lancer

Lancer immediately move his red eyes. He thrust his spead to Shielder and he blocking the spear with his shield

Both of them try to push each other in strength, as spark created due to their impact. And at same time both of them push each other away before grip their weapons and delivering multitude attack

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! GAAKIN! CLANG! CLANG! GAAKIN! CLANG! CLANG! GAAKIN!

Axe blade meet with long crimson spear .Shielder and Lancer move their hand in fast motion

Dodge, block, parry, strike! Dodge again, block again, strike again!

Jump! Move! Duck! Stab! Swing! Block!

Slowly, bloodthirsty grin formed on Lancer face

'Damn! Damn! Damn!' He can't believe this. How long? How long he have fight as good as this?

There no deception, no lie, no trick, only battle of warrior that show their power, technique and skill. He can't believe how fun is this!

When Bazett sumom him. He didn't have wish to Grail, he only want good fight.

He admit when he meet this servent he thing him is very weak dual to his his class is Shielder

But here! Right now... Trading blow and blow to with this servent make him changer his think about him

Lancer cocked back his spear, Mana fill it while Defense also do the same his axe changer a blue light

Both of them roared before thrust each other weapon, crimson aura meet blue aura

BAAAANG!

Their weapons collide to each other, Shielder and Lancer put strength to their attack and trying to overpower each other, the wind around them blow strongly, the impact destroy the floor beneath them. After a moment of clashing eventually a large impact appear in middle of their attack and each of them get pushed back by it, indicating they are equal

Shielder skidded in ground while maintain his stance, He could see Lancer grinning in enjoyment

Lancer stare at Shielder with slight pant. That, that was exciting clash ! It really incredible! And it feel so good!

Shielder meanwhile have similar thought. Lancer are good, he maybe not battle maniac but he do enoy some good fight sometime. He can tell Lancer give hime quite wound, he can feel there many cuts and stabs wound from his trademark with Lancer when he change blow against the spearmen and he can tell the blue haired man condition is actually worse than him

"Damn Defense! You are strong! Very strong!" Lancer stated with big grin

"Your skill is good too, as expected from a great warrior from this war " Shielder responded with nod of respect

"Thank you" Lancer said. "and I will show you my great Noble Phantasm"

'What? You want to do that on him" Bazett shouted

'Yeah! This guy is very good and I want to show him a respect I had to him' Lancer said.

'Fine! But you better win" Bazett said.

'Thank you Bazett' Lancer said.

"And I will show you my Noble Phantasm" Shielder said

"Very well then!" Lancer roared as he take stance, more potent and crimson Mana swirling around his spear as he glare to Defense with challenging grin "Then, I won't show any sign of mercy! I shall claim your heart!" He declared

Shielder who seeing this narrowed his eyes, slowly he stand firm and bring his shilded up make Lancer narrowed his eyes back "Then come to me Lancer! I will take that attack of yours! I will block it!" Shielder declared

Lancer in response merely grin more fierce at that. He strengthen his stance and grip his lance more tight "Very well, Shielder!" There no sarcasm in that voice, it was filled with respect and acknowledge

"Prepare yourself!"

Yuki who staring from far have his eyes widened. When he see the aura that Lancer spear radiated she knew it was filled with intense Mana, filled with demonic aura. When he look at to his servent he see his shield has blue light and filled with holy aura

Lancer feet is ready, more red aura burst from his spear. He glare to Shielder before he moved and leap to Shielder

"Gáe... BOLG!"

"Nimoth SHIELD"

SWOOOSH! FLASH!

Shielder see it. The crimson flash that launched to him, it faster than bullet. He can see the demonic spear along with Lancer launched to him, aiming to struck his heart. He stand firm as he see the spear near

Yuki and Lancer eyes widened, the Master of Shielder gasped. Lancer meanwhile have his eyes wide due to shock

Gáe Bolg is spear that stab the heart. No matter who is it, it will stab. It can't be blocked, even if it reversed the spear will bended itself to pierce your heart

It take very skilled or strong Noble Phantasm to block it. And Shielder shield is one of them. Defense shield had block his spear

"You..." Lancer murmured with wide eyes .

"Now I see it more close, your spear is beautiful... Bright crimson like blood with torn... It like a beautiful rose..." Shielder praised "And it possessed by honorable warrior too..." He chuckled

Lancer who hearing that blinked before slowly grin formed on his face

"That the first time someone speak about Gáe Bolg like it was some jewelry..." Lancer chuckled back as he try to pull Gáe Bolg back.

Then suddenly a roar come make every look at the souce.

A thoundsand of shadow creature like a wolf apper and changer to them.

"What the hell" Lancer said as he thust his spear to one of creature disaper.

"Those Shadow is weak but they to many" Shielder said.

Yuki dodge one of the Shadow attack and move close to his servent in his hand is a combat knife.

"They to many" he said.

"Master I must had to use my second Noble Phantasm" Defense said.

"Use is" Yuki said.

But before he can use his Noble Phantasm a beam of light shot a the army of shadow destroy every single one of them. The area has been complete destroy.

"That at least the A+ rank attack" Lancer said at the look the area has been destroy.

"Who?" Shielder said at the look around.

Sudently Yuki phone ring make him look at it show the name Sasaki.

"Sasaki you don't believe what just happen" Yuki said.

…..

"WHAAAT" Yuki shout make two servent look at him.

"What wrong master?" Shielder ask

"You servent do that attack" Yuki said "You joking right"

….

"OK! I take back what I think about you servent" Yuki said.

….

"Yes am fine thank to …. Why the hell you hang up" Yuki shout

"Hey guy" Yuki look to see Lancer look at him.

"From what I just hear you said you friend servent is the one do that attack?" Lancer ask.

"Yes" Yuki answer make Lancer wide eye.

"What kind the servent you friend summon" Lancer shout.

"Saver" Yuki said

"What" Lancer shout

"Master we need to leave now" Shielder said.

"Ok" Yuki said and Shielder took him a jump in the building leaving a stun Lancer.

'Saver another extra class servent' Bazett said as Lancer to his spirit form.

'And is apper this guy completely strong than to his class' Lancer said.

'But his Prana is fell familer just like a those Prana appper yesterday' Bazett said.

'Then that Saver is the one who this that' Lancer said.

'Now I think we had another problem' Bazett said 'They now know who are you when you use Noble Phantasm'

'But in the right side we know his Noble Phantasm too' Lancer said.

'Fine' Bazett said before cut the communication.

'His shield Nimoth! Why is so familer' Lancer think he swore he had hear that name before and why it name make him exciting and awe.

* * *

Mean while Sasaki stood at out side of his base.

"That attack is very strong Saver" Sasaki said.

'Thank for you praise master' Saver say.

"Is look like you servent is very strong just like his look" Ruler said as he stand few metes from Sasaki

"You had see that attack Ultron?" Sasaki ask.

"Yes and I think every magus and servent in that city can fell it" Ultron answer.

"Yeah let them had a fideday" Sasaki laught.

'You are very fun master' Saver said.

"Thank you Saver and you just prove you can fight in this war despite you body" Sasaki said.

And just like Ultron said every magus and servent in city can fell that attack.

* * *

Opening: **Oath Sign**

[Kurikaesu sekai Nando te wo nobashitara]

Irisviel walk and look around the Fuyuki city with Kiritsugu follow her.

[Hakanai namida wa kuroi kokoro tokasu no?]

Kimura walk from a building with Avenger stand besider the door of the building.

Sasaki sat in his office.

[Mebae dashita omoi ga mune ni hibiita nara]

Manaka sat and drink her tear with Ruler sit in front of her

Kuro stand under a bridge with Destroyer hide in the shadow of the bridge

Yuki sit on the bar and drink his bear with Shielder stood behind him.

[Kimi no tonari de zutto kawarazu mamoru darou]

Shirou prepare the food with Sakura while Rin sat on the table

IIyasviel look from the window from her castle with her servent a giant man stood behind her

Saito stand in the top of the build and the Beast apper behind him

[Ochita kibou wo hirotte]

Shirou stood the mid of the batterfield look at his hand

Asu ni tsunaide yukeba

[the batterfield sudently changer into a area with many sword]

[Karamatta ibitsuna negai datte hodokeru]

In the shadow a man blach cloack and behind him is five other figures.

[Hikari wo kazashite tamerai wo keshita]

Kiritsugu bring his gun and shoot at Kirel while he defec all his the bullet.

[Agetakatta no wa mirai de]

Shielder bring his Axe and light apper behind him.

[Naiteru yoru daita mama]

Manaka run before Ruler grabbing her in bridal style and fly off with a few robot resember like him.

[nageki wo sakende]

Gilgamesh stand and smile with his Gate of Babylon open and point the weapon at the rock giant stand in from of him.

Avenger look the fire in the city in front

[Fumiireta ashi wo tooku no risou ga].

IIyasviel on her servent shoulder while him swing his axe club kill few a shadow creature

Stood beside them is Kuro and Destroyer slash a few shadow creature.

[Sotto iyashite yuku]

The Beast run in the shadow to his target

[Tashikana kizuna wo tsuyoku nigiri susumou dokomademo]

Rin and Sakura together with they servent fight the shadow creature

[Kegare kitta kiseki wo se ni]

Saber bring her sword up and changer it before slash her sword down a beam of light shot from it and with another six beam behind her.

 **Another chapter sorry for the late My laptop had a problem I had to reset it and lost file about everything I write so I had to begin from the zero.**

 **I hope you guy like the fight in this chap because next chap is the fight between Ruler with Rin and Her rival Luvia servent.**

 **Read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I dont own anything about Fate serie and any serie in here**

Opening: **Oath Sign**

[Kurikaesu sekai Nando te wo nobashitara]

Irisviel walk and look around the Fuyuki city with Kiritsugu follow her.

[Hakanai namida wa kuroi kokoro tokasu no?]

Kimura walk from a building with Avenger stand besider the door of the building.

Sasaki sat in his office.

[Mebae dashita omoi ga mune ni hibiita nara]

Manaka sat and drink her tear with Ruler sit in front of her

Kuro stand under a bridge with Destroyer hide in the shadow of the bridge

Yuki sit on the bar and drink his bear with Shielder stood behind him.

[Kimi no tonari de zutto kawarazu mamoru darou]

Shirou prepare the food with Sakura while Rin sat on the table

IIyasviel look from the window from her castle with her servent a giant man stood behind her

Saito stand in the top of the build and the Beast apper behind him

[Ochita kibou wo hirotte]

Shirou stood the mid of the batterfield look at his hand

Asu ni tsunaide yukeba

[the batterfield sudently changer into a area with many sword]

[Karamatta ibitsuna negai datte hodokeru]

In the shadow a man blach cloack and behind him is five other figures.

[Hikari wo kazashite tamerai wo keshita]

Kiritsugu bring his gun and shoot at Kirel while he defec all his the bullet.

[Agetakatta no wa mirai de]

Shielder bring his Axe and light apper behind him.

[Naiteru yoru daita mama]

Manaka run before Ruler grabbing her in bridal style and fly off with a few robot resember like him.

[nageki wo sakende]

Gilgamesh stand and smile with his Gate of Babylon open and point the weapon at the rock giant stand in from of him.

Avenger look the fire in the city in front

[Fumiireta ashi wo tooku no risou ga].

IIyasviel on her servent shoulder while him swing his axe club kill few a shadow creature

Stood beside them is Kuro and Destroyer slash a few shadow creature.

[Sotto iyashite yuku]

The Beast run in the shadow to his target

[Tashikana kizuna wo tsuyoku nigiri susumou dokomademo]

Rin and Sakura together with they servent fight the shadow creature

[Kegare kitta kiseki wo se ni]

Saber bring her sword up and changer it before slash her sword down a beam of light shot from it and with another six beam behind her.

After the battle between Beast and Rider, Shielders and Lancer

* * *

Tohsaka Mansion

"What the hell is going on" Rin Tohsaka yell

Just few hours ago her and her servent Archer patrol around the city. While they were patrolling Archer feel servent nearby they immediately went there. But when they close to the area, a large amount of Prana generated and with it is a beam of light shot to where the archer feels servent currently are there.

When they arrived, what they see is a large area destroyed. Before they can investigate to see what happen the police and fire fight come force them to withdraw immediately.

" First is a large amount of Prana suddenly appeared in the city's outskirts and then disappear yesterday. Then it reappeared tonight and with area that was destroyed, "Rin said.

"So why don't you check where the amount of Prana which first appeared?" Said her servent.

Rin servent of Archer . He has white hair and black eyes with brown skin. He wore a black armor outside wearing a red outfit .

"I want to but the territories which appear the amount of Prana belongs to Titan company " Rin answered her servent.

" Titan company?" Archer asked.

"A private military company! They make money by research and development military weapons and mercenaries "Rin replied," A few years ago they bought the city outskirts to build research facilities "

"Why we don't break into there?" Archer asked.

"Are you lost your mind or what" Rin yell "The whole area is a military base they have tanks, helicopters and a lot of soldiers in there."

"So it go in there is out of question" Archer said.

'' Yes, "Rin said before yell.

"Now we need to do is to plan for this war . Why is there so much Master and servent "Rin cry.

Her Servan give her a sympathetic look. Archer lout is clam but look inside He also extremely worried after being summoned he has discovered that this is not a version of his war because it has fifty six servent.

* * *

Edelfelt Mansion.

Luviagelita Edelfelt. Rin rival was sitting enjoying a hot tea with her servent.

"Sorry Rider my servent completely unable to search anything in that area because the police are investigating that place" Luviagelita said.

"It does not matter who servent they will bow to me," Rider said. He has brown hair, brown skin wearing a moden style cloth.

"Right! With you Rider and Miyu Berserker nobody can win us "look Luviagelita glanced to her servant.

"It that right Miyu?" Luviagelita ask.

"Yes," Miyu replies she has long black hair, brown eyes and wearing a maid outfit

Beside her was a giant servent on one knell. The Giants wearing a full bogy armor. He wore a samurai helmet decorated with deer horns and dragonfly-shaped helmet.

"Yes ! Together with me King of Kings and The Warrior who surpassed Death itself no one can beat us," Rider laughed

* * *

Fuyuki church

Kirei is completely unhappy.

Why do you ask

Because a plan to take Lancer from Bazett completely fail because when she summoned Lancer. Kirei still unconscious after reading the Destroyer card.

And while he's waiting for an opportunity to take Lancer from Bazett hand large amount of Prana apper make Bazett had to go learn it make him lose a second chance to get the Lancer.

"And now that those Prana appeared again," Kirei said.

"Why do you have to worry about that Kirei." An voice said made Kirei turned to see Gilgamesh was sitting in a chair and drink a wine.

"If there have anyone to go again, I can deal them all easyly," Gilgamesh said.

"Except for one" Kirei asked surprised at the words of the hero king.

"Endiku! I can feel his presence, "said Gilgamesh.

* * *

At a hotel in Fuyuki

"I never think that in a war this time we are allia Diarmuid," said a voice.

"Year ! King Alexander, although I can not believe that my master can ordered you master, "said Diarmuid.

"Wave prepare tea for me " A female voice saidon making two servent laugh.

"Hai! Reines "a male voice answered.

"Although the boy became lord but Kayneth sister still treated him like a servant," Alexander sighed.

"Yes," said Diarmuid.

* * *

Matou Mansion.

Zouken Matou was sitting in his room in front of him was a shadowy figure.

"Things are go happen as plan" Zouken said.

"Right when this war ends Angra Mainye would be revived and the world will be destroyed," the shadow said

"Then you'll give me the thing I want," said Zouken.

"Right! But still thank you for cover me for those two went they think they have killed me" The shadow laught

"They think I going to help them to kill you they are wrong" Zouken said.

"Put that aside it seems someone wants to stop our plans" said.

"What do you mean?" Zouken asked.

"It looks like someone has summon those seven extra class servent be locked in the Grail" said.

"So there are those who want to destroy the Grail" Zouken said.

"Right! but if they want to do that, they must face five my Alter ego servent with the servent in this war under they hand " the shadow laugh.

* * *

Einziern castle.

"Shielders?" Ilya asked.

"Yes! That the name of servent who fight with Lancer and from what I know, his Noble Phantasm strong enough to block Lancer's Noble Phantasm "

"No problem! Berserker will destroy him, "Ilya said.

'Who is other six extra class ' Ilya thoughts

* * *

On the top of a Fuyuki building

A group of six people standing up there looking down at the area on war the battlefield of Shield and Lancer.

"I must admit it's a pretty strong attack it," one said.

He wear black cloth with spale face and long, silk-like white hair

"Based on the results of the attack much, it seems like this is a long-range Noble Phantasm" another said.

He is has a green hair. He wears a somewhat archaic style of dress

"So you think the cause of this attack is a class of Archer also like thee." Said another.

He has silver-gray hair. His body was encased in radiant silver woven armor plate.

"I'm really curious about servent that caused the attacks" a cheerful voice said.

He wear a white cap with a forging armor, his eye is pink dragon print pony tail and tie, he has violet eye.

"Do you think so to Berserker" he asked the girl standing next to him.

She has a lovely reddish hair and white bride outfit like a black veil whith falling behind the her head stood a gold horn on her forehead .

She just growl back.

"What about you, Caster" he ask he last member of the group

He has featureless mask without openings for eyes or a mouth, a full-body suit, and a blue Mantle

The masked man just nodded in response.

* * *

At the Sasaki base

"Are you lost of your mind Sasaki " Saito shout he was sitting in Sasaki room with the other master.

After Beast batter with two Rider. His subordinates has reported that there was a large explosion occurred in the city he thought was caused by a war between the servent. But when Sasaki called and said his servent is the one who the cause it.

"Do you know that I have to mobilize all forces for fear that there will be wounded" Sasaki said.

"Sorry! But Yuki and Shielders is being attacked, so I have to do it, "Sasaki said.

"But at least no one was hurt, so I let you of the hook" Saito sighed.

"Put tha aside important is the is the information that Beast has collect so we know twelve servent and master in this war.

"Plus name of Noble Phantasm that Lancer use " Sasaki said.

"Yes, It reminds me let see the name of the hero use that" Yuki said looking on his computer.

"Holy shit," Yuki yell causing people to look for him.

"What wrong Yuki?" Saito asked.

"That weapon is the name Gáe Blod and it's weapons use by Cu Chulainn" Yuki said.

"Cu Chulainn! I know that name "Manaka said.

"But why you yell?" Iris asked.

"Because the spear here say that absolutely can not be block and dodged it will always hit the target's heart. How can you shield can block it Shielders "said Yuki

"Because my shield created by the gods and it can create a Bounded Field to block any weapon aimed at people who use it" Shielders replied. "And one thing that make you surprise".

"And that is?" Yuki said.

"The Avalon base on my shield " Shielders say makes magus in a room eyes wide.

"Avalon base in this shield," Iris said.

"Which it's means is use true Magic" Manaka said.

"But it's not as strong as Avalon Master " says Shielders

"Even so very strong now." Kiritsugu said.

"You have a powerful weapon Shielders" Avenger spoke.

"Thanks for your compliment Avenger" Shielders said.

"Master I am pleased to report that I have set Bounded Field around the base," said Avenger makes Kimura nodded.

"Do you know anything about the two rider that Beast fight," Saito said.

"Based on what you described is one of servent seems to be a Pirates based from her weapon and her dressing" ULTRON answered.

" Pirates huh" Yuki thought.

"Hey, as Beast said. Then two of them was a Matou servent "Kimura said.

"So I think I know who is their master " Saito said.

"I think you should withdraw you men I think their servent can discovered them," Sasaki said.

"You right! but who will watch them here, "said Saito.

"I can send my drone to spy them" Ultron said and some robot look like him apper only difference is that they eyes blue instead of red.

"Wow you can summon Familiar " Manaka said.

"This is just a version Ultron sentry I use to work" Ultron answered.

"Is anyone see Kuro" Iris speak made people look around.

"I saw her go out to get some air ," Yuki said.

On the top of the building Sasakibase Kuro look up to the sky

"Soon I will make you die a painful way Illyasviel" Kure said with venom.

Destroy stood behind her before let out a roar under a night sky.

* * *

Insert Ending: **MEMORIA**

Shizuka ni utsuri yuku

( A scene show a chess piece in form of Ruler)

tooi kioku no naka

(In front the Ruler chess piece is Avenger and Saver chess piece look at each other )

Omoide ni yorisoinagara

(Next to them is Shielder and Gunner chess piece look at each other)

kimi o omoeru nara

(Next to them is Beast and Destroyer chess piece look at each other)

background music

(The scene show a Hamer. A army of robot. A staff lay on the ground. A claw marks on the wall. A knife and a Persian sword lay on the ground. A Blue fog. A Thompson Contender )

Itsumo minareteru madobe ni utsutta

(A scene show A man in armor with a hammer on his hand celebrate with many people)

sono hitomi wa ashita o muite ita

(A scene swith show Ruler sit on his thorne loot at the helmet he hold in his right hand.)

Ah Sakaraenu sadame to shitte mo

(A scene show Avenger hold hand a beutiful girl in beutiful dress they smile and look at each other.)

Kowakunai Kokoro kara shinjite iru

(A scene show Destroyer look at the man in the desert)

Shizuka ni utsuri yuku tooi kioku no naka

( A scene show Beast look at people are revolution again the noble in top a bulding)

Kimi to sugoshita akashi wa tashika ni koko ni aru

( A scene show Shielder stood watch at the fortress gate)

Afuredasu kimochi o oshiete kureta kara

( A scene show a field cover with fire and many dead body lay on the ground.)

Kono sekai ga naku natte mo watashi wa soko ni iru

(Gunner hold his gun point at Kirei with his excution sword in his hand in the mid of the field)

* * *

Class: Beast

Master: Saito

Name: Demon Assassin

Game: Demigod

Sex: Male

Height/Weight: unknow

Alignment: Neutral Evil

Strength: B+

Endurance: B+

Agility: A

Mana: B

Luck: C+

Class Skills

Presence Concealment-A

Personal Skills

Battle Continuation: C

Disengage: B

Innocent Monster:A

Projectile (Spike): A

Presence Detection: A

Noble Phantasms:

Haderechi "You belong to me" B+

Beast most power Noble Phantasms when someone say is name they is bond to him. He will know where they hire and what they doing. If he want he can force his victim say his name agian and he can apper before them and kill them.

Power of Demon " Warp Area" A+

Beast can Warp himself in small area make enemy not know when he will apper and he can switch his place with his target

 **Here is a after the first night in Fuyuki I hope you guy like this.**

 **The name of the two rider beast has fight is Francis Drake and Medusa and I think you guy can guess the name of the servent apper in this chapter they are all apper in Fate serier beside some hero I just add in this fic.  
**

 **If not I will tell them who they are in next chapter.**

 **Read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I dont own anything about Fate serie and any serie in here**

Opening: **Oath Sign**

[Kurikaesu sekai Nando te wo nobashitara]

Irisviel walk and look around the Fuyuki city with Kiritsugu follow her.

[Hakanai namida wa kuroi kokoro tokasu no?]

Kimura walk from a building with Avenger stand beside the door of the building.

Sasaki sat in his office.

[Mebae dashita omoi ga mune ni hibiita nara]

Manaka sat and drink her tear with Ruler sit in front of her

Kuro stand under a bridge with Destroyer hide in the shadow of the bridge

Yuki sit on the bar and drink his bear with Shielder stood behind him.

[Kimi no tonari de zutto kawarazu mamoru darou]

Shirou prepare the food with Sakura while Rin sat on the table

IIyasviel look from the window from her castle with her servant a giant man stood behind her

Saito stand in the top of the build and the Beast appear behind him

[Ochita kibou wo hirotte]

Shirou stood the mid of the battlefield look at his hand

Asu ni tsunaide yukeba

[the battlefield suddenly changer into a area with many sword]

[Karamatta ibitsuna negai datte hodokeru]

In the shadow a man black cloak and behind him are five other figures.

[Hikari wo kazashite tamerai wo keshita]

Kiritsugu bring his gun and shoot at Kirel while he defect all the bullet.

[Agetakatta no wa mirai de]

Shielder bring his Axe and light appear behind him.

[Naiteru yoru daita mama]

Manaka run before Ruler grabbing her in bridal style and fly off with a few robots resemble like him.

[nageki wo sakende]

Gilgamesh stand and smile with his Gate of Babylon open and point the weapon at the rock giant stand in from of him.

Avenger look the fire in the city in front

[Fumiireta ashi wo tooku no risou ga].

IIyasviel on her servant shoulder while him swing his axe club kill few a shadow creature

Stood beside them is Kuro and Destroyer slashing a few shadow creatures.

[Sotto iyashite yuku]

The Beast run in the shadow to his target

[Tashikana kizuna wo tsuyoku nigiri susumou dokomademo]

Rin and Sakura together with they servant fight the shadow creature

[Kegare kitta kiseki wo se ni]

Saber bring her sword up and changer it before slash her sword down a beam of light shot from it and with another six beam behind her.

* * *

The limousine stopped a few meters away from the gate. Luvia stayed seated for a moment, not wanting to exit the vehicle just yet. It has been a few days since she got Rider and showed her superiority to Rin. That Tohsaka hid it well, but she could tell the Japanese girl was seething at her whispered proclamation. After all, the War was to be kept secret. And now, she was also certain that Rin had summoned her own Servant in reply. Perhaps it was time for them to compare which was more powerful. Another competition. The thought of it made her feel impatient for evening.

"Miyu, would you do the honors of inviting Tohsaka to our little meeting?" she asked.

"Sure," Miyu replied while seating herself opposite Luvia, "But, are you sure about this? I mean, this whole thing hasn't even started yet."

"But of course, Miya," she assured him, "Think of it as a spar of sorts... as well as information gathering. Why should we not get to know our enemies?"

"I guess that's all right," she conceded

She nodded and then finally exited the vehicle. At that moment, who else would pass by her but Shirou Emiya. She halted and watched him walk side by side with Sakura Matou. They didn't really notice her getting out, as she was sitting on the other side, but she was sure they knew who was in here. Who else would come to school in a limousine? She waited a moment, waiting for them to go past the gates into school. Truthfully, she wondered why she was acting like this. True, she... liked him. He was a simple man, and good man too, always willing to help others in need of it. She never did have time to get to know him better, as she was always trying to one up Tohsaka. Plus, that Matou girl had already gotten a leg up on her by visiting him the past year while he was injured. She could have kicked herself for letting that chance slip by. But now seemed like the perfect chance. She waited until the Matou left him alone before greeting him.

"Oh, good morning, Edelfelt," he returned the greeting, looking slightly surprised, "I didn't expect you to be at school so early."

"O ho ho, why wouldn't I be early?" she said rather happily, in that he actually recognized her, being that he always seemed busy helping the student council repair things, "It doesn't matter that I am not with any clubs, but that I am here earlier than Rin Tohsaka. I must at least show I am better than that unbearable girl."

"Um... that's fine if you do that. It's quite up to you," he said slowly, seemingly a bit startled by her sudden chattiness, "But, maybe you shouldn't take it too far. Being competitive is good an all, but you really shouldn't say bad things about people behind their back."

"Ah... maybe you're right," she said with a tint of red on her cheeks, feeling a little flustered and somewhat embarrassed. Why did she suddenly say that? She could have kicked herself right there. Yet what a gentleman he is. Instead of talking down on her, he politely corrected her. It was certainly worth it to talk to him, if only for a moment.

"Well, I'm sure you have other things to do than to talk to me. I'll leave you to that. Good bye, Shirou," she quickly said before hurrying past him towards the school building, missing his reply that echoed her goodbye.

* * *

Bazett now sitting in a family rest restaurant. She just thinking about what happen yesterday.

"So we already know that the Master of Saver and Shielders are working together" Bazett said.

"Yes," Lancer said as he sitting in front of Bazett.

"And Saver are power very strong" Bazett said she still clearly remember Saver attack yesterday.

"You has not yet find Shielders identity, although you say you has hear his Noble Phantasm" Blazett said.

"Sorry Master. But I has trying to look in the Thorn of Hero but still could not find his name "Lancer said," But I sure have heard that name Nimoth Shield before"

Suddenly restaurant door opened and a man entered.

"Good morning, Saito," said the restaurant owner.

"Good morning! Me as usual "Saito said before sitting down at the table close to the table Blazet and Lancer sitting.

Shop owner came out from the kitchen and brought him a cup of coffee and a dis of sandwich and set them before Saito

"So Saito sure you had heard about the explosion last night" The owner told him as he to sit down

"Yes! we are investigating, but for now the results show that it is probably the gas explosion, "Saito said.

"But you not think that," the restaurant owner said.

"Yes I think it is quite similar to what has occurred where 10 years ago in the harbor," said Saito catch Blazet and Lancer attention.

"What do you mean?" The owner asked.

"10 years ago in the harbor an explosion happened and the investigation said is caused by the gas explosion," Saito said.

"So what do you think that happened 10 years ago is related to this case," The owner asked.

"Yes, it's like starting a chain of mysterious thing happened 10 years ago like some people see near Fuuyki bridge, a series killer was shot dead near is, and finally that great fire, "Saito said.

"As you said, those things happen 10 years ago could happen again?" The owner asked.

"Of course not, as long as I was the chef of the city police, it will not happen. I had order my men attention anything weir happen in this city," said Saito before starting to eat while the owner go serve a new customer.

"Lancer you heard that you duel yesterday has begun to attract the attention of the police then" Blazet told is the police notice; the war is more likely to be exposed.

"Then the servent and Master will be more careful when they start a fight." Lancer said...

* * *

Archer was concerned, even though he did not show it. Luvia Edelfelt was present in Fuyuki. He knew about her family's history with the previous Wars and yet despite them having sworn off Japan, she was here. The promise of the wish as well as the chance to redeem their failure during the third War seemed to be too irresistible. And now, this strange girl that appeared before them when they were on the roof of the school.

School had ended and they were making plans on what to do, when the door to the roof swung open and out stepped a girl just like same age llya long black hair and brown eyes. He didn't know who this girl was but he noticed the girl stare at him for a moment before addressing his Master.

"Tohsaka Rin" The girl said. "Luvia's-sama wanted to invite you to a get together. A meeting. Down at one of the clearings down there."

"Luvia... so, I presume you are her Servant?" Rin asked cautiously. Archer could sense her tensing up, ready to take action at a moment's notice.

"Yes I am her maid" Miyu said make Archer and Rin look at her sweet drop they just mistake a girl for a Servent.

"... You are right in one aspect," she begrudgingly said, "The War hasn't officially begun. I can only presume she wishes to gauge my strength in this... Fine"

The girl nod and left. Archer continued to look at the open doorway, still on guard but slightly baffled. "

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, although he knew this was just a rhetorical question to him.

"Yes," she answered as she turned around to look down the side of the building, "To think she has the nerve to challenge me today. I know I may be reading too much into this, but this is definitely a challenge. Up to now, she stands in my way of becoming the sole top student in school... and now this. I will not let this go unanswered."

He sighed and said, "What a headstrong Master I have."

Well unknown to them they conversation has been listen by a Ultron sentry hide near there.

* * *

At the Sasaki base.

"A meeting between two Master" Manaka said. She was sitting drinking tea with Ultron sat opposite her.

"Right! according to my Ultron sentry they are Tohsaka Rin and Luvia Edelfelt "Ultron answered.

"Two master from to famous family," Manaka said, "Maybe I should take part in their meetings"

Manaka would love to see her servent show his strength to her see, and after she saw two fight so more excited

"So you want to join they battle," Sasaki said entering the room.

"Right! Sure is will be very interesting to see the future servent fight the servent's from the past, "Manaka said.

"I also like the idea that," Sasaki said.

* * *

Night fell quickly. The school was deserted, the teachers having announced a curfew beforehand. All except a few certain individuals.

"Oh, I see you decided to come after all," Luvia exclaimed in fake surprise, "I would have thought you too scared of the cold." Behind her stood her sevent

"Save your airs and graces, Edelfelt. There is no one else around to fool," Rin grounded out in annoyance, "Why invite me all the way out here when the War hasn't officially begun yet?" Her servent stood by her side.

"What? Am I not allowed to scout out the competition?" Luvia asked in shock before turning to a haughty sneer, "Then again, I doubt I would be facing much of that with you around. Perhaps I should have saved you for last when I have dispensed with the others."

Rin's brow twitched. "Edelfelt..." she grounded out angrily, "Is that so..." She lifted her arm and pointed at her enemy. "Gandr," she intoned to herself as she narrowed her eyes. The blond's eyes widened as she dodged the small black orb that was sent her way.

"What!? Are you trying to kill me!?" she shouted in disbelief at the Tohsaka.

"Oh no, I wasn't 'trying' to kill you," the black haired girl politely retorted with smirk, "I 'am going' to kill you."

"Why you...!?" the blond snarled, her face red in anger as she tore off her sleeves to reveal her well toned arms. Tossing the pieces of cloth aside, she charged straight at the smirking girl.

"Go ahead, Edelfelt," Rin taunted as she got into her martial arts form, taking care to use Reinforcement, "You will be put down like the dog you are." She thought Luvia wouldn't be in the right mind for the same. She was wrong.

Stepping forward to punch, she was taken by surprise when Luvia grabbed her arm and pulled her in, wedging it and her head between her body and arm. Then, she got kneed in the gut before having her face introduced to the ground.

"You were saying, Rin?" Luvia taunted in return as she held her down while keeping her body away from Rin. Although, she didn't count on Tohsaka sending a palm strike to her side, the jolt of pain causing her to loosen her hold and for her prisoner to escape.

"You'll pay for that Edelfelt!" declared the angry Tohsaka as she got to her feet, her face now brushed with dust and dirt.

"I didn't know you were that eager to meet the ground again, Rin Tohsaka!" yelled the now smirking Luvia. Her uniform was also dusty, and except for the torn sleeves, she was none worse for wear.

A burst of laughter brought them out of their angry haze. Puzzled, the both of them looked the culprit.

"Oh, don't mind me," Manaka laughing "Keep on at it. Seems to me you don't need you servent to fight your own battles."

"Who are you" Rin and Luvia ask the same time.

"Hello Rin Tohsaka and Luvia Edelfelt... My name Manaka Sajyou, pleased to meet you..." Manaka introduce herself as she give bow and lift her skirt.

"Manaka Sajyou?" Rin asked in surprise "The current Heiress of Sajyou family and the one that improve the Formalcraft?!" She said in almost yelled tone. Of course she knew who Manaka is. Manaka quite famous due her reputation, while Magus Association not too care about Formalcraft but Manaka have show quite promising talent in her family art

"Yes... I'm flattered you know about me, Rin Tohsaka..." Manaka said with innocent smile.

"Why are you here?" Luvia Edelfelt ask.

"My servent accidentally heard that you two people have meeting, so I want attended it" Manaka answered. "But I was a bit surprised to find you fight like a barbarian"

"Why you ..." said Luvia said in embarrassing.

"So do join someone meeting without a inviting," said Rin

"I came here just to want to see you servent confront my servent "Manaka laugh.

"So another servent want to witness my power" Rider said.

'This guy makes me remember Gilgamesh' Archer thought.

"So where is your servent of he should not let the king as me had to wait," Rider said.

Suddenly a Humandoir with a silver color on it. It head is look like ants. Its eyes glow blue land in Manaka side and then each of Humandoir star landing around them. The whole area around them was surrounded by an army of Humandoir

"That is not Servent that is the stupid stup that people always show in anime "Rin said

"That is Robot " Archer answered for her. Rin face red with embarrassing

"So this is you Servent" Rider looked around "An army of weak golem"

"That's just my subordinates" a robot like other except that it's eyes red hovering in the sky looking down at them.

"My guess is you are the real one your eye color different from other," Archer said summon two swords.

"Yes, this is what we can give you see for now" Ultron answered.

"Who are you?" Luvia asked.

"Where is my manner my name is Servant Ruler "Ultron introduced.

"What" both master yell before them is one more Extra servent and more than that is the Ruler.

"How the hell a robot like you are the Ruler class" Rin yell pointing Ultron.

"Yes It should be me to be a Ruler not you "Rider said it unacceptable that such a senseless golem is more noble than him.

'He really just like Gilgamesh' Archer thought.

Rider raising his hands to the sky and a flying ship appear. The ship look like ancient Egyptians ship.

"So this is you Noble Phantasm" said Ultron looking at the flying ship

"Right now you're going to see who truly is Ruler" Rider said.

The ship immediately fire beam of light at Ultron sentry army. Those Sentry immediately dodge but some is to slow so they exploded when light touch them.

A sentry immediately picked Manaka in bride styled and fly out of range of the ship.

"It seems that you servent cannot calm himself anymore Edelfelt" Rin said.

* * *

Shirou huffed and puffed, adrenalin pushing his body into overdrive. Today started like any other; Sakura and Taiga having breakfast at his house, helping the student council with repairs around the school...leaving a few exceptions like having Edelfelt talk to him that morning and helping Shinji clear up the archery dojo. It was what he found after cleaning the dojo that caused him so much distress. A battler he think only see in the TV.

A group of a Robot army Shoot Laser from they hand to the flying ship in the sky shoot the laser at them. And fight between a man and one of these robot. One side was clad in red, both hands in a blur, yet he could hear the sound of metal clashing against another surface. The other was one of those robot but he has a red eye not like the other is blue; the robot seemed just as fast, as it use is hand to block the sword and fire a beam from his eyes and sometime is from his hand.

"How stupid of me," he muttered as he finally took in his surroundings. He had run into the school, of all places. He should have run into town to somewhere more populated. Feeling it was too late to regret anything now, he tiredly turned around. Nobody was chasing him. Odd. Surely they would have come after him already. He gulped in air to fill his tired lungs and murmured, "What was that?" And then a thought struck him. Thinking back to what he saw, he didn't notice it then, but now that he had a second...

"Wasn't there someone else there too?" he whispered to himself. True, it was a moonless night, but he was sure there were others there too. Watching the fight. Though, he couldn't make out who it was.

"Well, anyways..."

That was all he could say when pain suddenly filled his chest.

* * *

The moment Ruler suddenly exclaimed someone was watching, Archer knew who it was. Making a hasty excuse to chase after the unknown, he took off. He knew who was watching. He knew who had stumbled upon their fight.

"At least some things didn't change," the Servant of the Bow thought as he raced up the building. This particular building was facing the opposite one that he knew the witness had run into. All he had to do was find the boy and kill him. True to his memory, he spotted the boy tiredly leaning against the wall on the second floor. An easy shot for him to make. He materializes a bow, a matte black Western-style straight, as well as a simple black arrow. Stance ready. Arrow notched. Bow raised. String drawn. Aim. Fire.

To the heart.

Having done so, he had go to the boy. Not to check; the shot was fatal, so death was certain. No, he had to make sure he stayed dead. This time.

* * *

Rin, Luvia and Rider ran after the supposed witness the Servant spotted leave Manaka and Ruler behind. They chased after him into the school and after a flight or two, found him. Someone familiar to two of them.

"Oh no... Shirou..." the blond Edelfelt exclaimed in a hushed tone. She stood there frozen in place while Rider and the other girl got closer for a better look.

"What..." sounded the Tohsaka heir in shock, which then became a glare that was directed to the black shaft sticking out of his chest.

"Archer... you had better have a good explanation for this," she growled out. This was certainly not what she had planned. Hypnosis was a better alternative after all.

"So this is the one who has interfere my fight," said Rider "But this is overkill. Why did he do this?"

"I do not have to explain myself to you," Archer replied, suddenly appearing, walking from the opposite end of the hall. Turning to his Master, he said, "Rin, I..."

"I can still save him," the black haired girl suddenly said, calmly digging into her pocket as she knelt at the boy's head, "He is still breathing, but barely. If I could just..."

"Rin."

She looked up to her Servant.

"The War is kept secret for a reason," the tanned Servant said, "It is better that..."

"You will save the boy now or she dies."

Rin got up and spun around. The Servants tensed up and faced the owner of the voice. There stood Luvia but it wasn't her that spoke. It was the owner of the blade that was pressed to her neck. The person who had his other arm draped in front of her shoulders was dressed in a black armor with a red eye. Is the servent Ruler.

* * *

Insert Ending: MEMORIA

Shizuka ni utsuri yuku

(A scene show a chess piece in form of Ruler)

tooi kioku no naka

(In front the Ruler chess piece is Avenger and Saver chess piece look at each other)

Omoide ni yorisoinagara

(Next to them is Shielder and Gunner chess piece look at each other)

kimi o omoeru nara

(Next to them is Beast and Destroyer chess piece look at each other)

background music

(The scene shows a Hammer. A army of robot. A staff lay on the ground. A claw marks on the wall. A knife and a Persian sword lay on the ground. A Blue fog. A Thompson Contender)

Itsumo minareteru madobe ni utsutta

(A scene show a man in armor with a hammer on his hand celebrate with many people)

sono hitomi wa ashita o muite ita

(A scene switch show Ruler sits on his throne loot at the helmet he hold in his right hand.)

Ah Sakaraenu sadame to shitte mo

(A scene show Avenger holds hand a beautiful girl in beautiful dress they smile and look at each other.)

Kowakunai Kokoro kara shinjite iru

(A scene show Destroyer looks at the man in the desert)

Shizuka ni utsuri yuku tooi kioku no naka

(Scene shows Beast look at people are revolution again the noble in top a building)

Kimi to sugoshita akashi wa tashika ni koko ni aru

(A scene show Shielder stood watch at the fortress gate)

Afuredasu kimochi o oshiete kureta kara

(A scene show a field covers with fire and many dead bodies lay on the ground.)

Kono sekai ga naku natte mo watashi wa soko ni iru

(Gunner hold his gun point at Kirei with his execution sword in his hand in the mid of the field)

 **So some of you guy has know who is Rider. Yes he is Ramesses II the third pharoah of the Nineteenth Dynasty of Egypt.**

 **That game Fate Grand Order just out has make me changer a few a servent from what I had plan. You guy must see those servent in that game I mean Holyshit Leonidas, Phantom of the Opera, Mozart, Leonardo da Vinci and WTF Kong Ming you just look Wave.**

 **Thank you for tell me that game Shin XIX**

 **Sorry to much shock to see those servent in that game. So now Shirou had been shot by Archer so the next chap the last Servent finaly apper Saber.**

 **Well that all please tell me what do you guy think about this chap and check my new Fic A Certain More Than Meets Eye**

 **Read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I dont own anything about Fate serie or any other serie in this fic.  
**

 **First I want to tell you guy I had just changer Servent Destroyer so you has to read again chapter 3 to see he what look like.**

Opening: **Oath Sign**

[Kurikaesu sekai Nando te wo nobashitara]

Irisviel walk and look around the Fuyuki city with Kiritsugu follow her.

[Hakanai namida wa kuroi kokoro tokasu no?]

Kimura walk from a building with Avenger stand beside the door of the building.

Sasaki sat in his office.

[Mebae dashita omoi ga mune ni hibiita nara]

Manaka sat and drink her tear with Ruler sit in front of her

Kuro stand under a bridge with Destroyer hide in the shadow of the bridge

Yuki sit on the bar and drink his bear with Shielder stood behind him.

[Kimi no tonari de zutto kawarazu mamoru darou]

Shirou prepare the food with Sakura while Rin sat on the table

IIyasviel look from the window from her castle with her servant a giant man stood behind her

Saito stand in the top of the build and the Beast appear behind him

[Ochita kibou wo hirotte]

Shirou stood the mid of the battlefield look at his hand

Asu ni tsunaide yukeba

[the battlefield suddenly changer into a area with many sword]

[Karamatta ibitsuna negai datte hodokeru]

In the shadow a man black cloak and behind him are five other figures.

[Hikari wo kazashite tamerai wo keshita]

Kiritsugu bring his gun and shoot at Kirel while he defect all the bullet.

[Agetakatta no wa mirai de]

Shielder bring his Axe and light appear behind him.

[Naiteru yoru daita mama]

Manaka run before Ruler grabbing her in bridal style and fly off with a few robots resemble like him.

[nageki wo sakende]

Gilgamesh stand and smile with his Gate of Babylon open and point the weapon at the rock giant stand in from of him.

Avenger look the fire in the city in front

[Fumiireta ashi wo tooku no risou ga].

IIyasviel on her servant shoulder while him swing his axe club kill few a shadow creature

Stood beside them is Kuro and Destroyer slashing a few shadow creatures.

[Sotto iyashite yuku]

The Beast run in the shadow to his target

[Tashikana kizuna wo tsuyoku nigiri susumou dokomademo]

Rin and Sakura together with they servant fight the shadow creature

[Kegare kitta kiseki wo se ni]

Saber bring her sword up and changer it before slash her sword down a beam of light shot from it and with another six beam behind her.

* * *

Rin and Rider stared at the person tensely, careful not to make any sudden moves. Archer, however...

"Why should we save the boy?" he asked calmly as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, "You know that the War must be kept in secret, don't you? Ruler..."

"You are quite astute," the robot Servant not denying Archer's opinion, "Indeed, the War is to be kept secret. But my Master friend has some interest in the boy, so I would appreciate it that you save him immediately."

"Then why the..."

"It is to persuade you to stop Archer from interfering," the Servant Ruler interrupted Rider, "You would do anything to protect your Master, would you not?"

Rider clenched his fists tightly as he glared at the hostage taker, then he turned to face Archer and got into a boxing stance. "Looks like I'll be fighting seriously right now," he said, "Sorry Archer, but I gotta protect my Master, so you better let yours take care of the boy. Now."

"Tch, it seems luck is not in my favor today," the red-clad Servant grumbled as a worried Rin turned her attention back on the boy. The black arrow seemed to have mysteriously disappeared while they were taking.

"I hope this works," she was heard muttering as she worked on him, "...reforge the damaged... substitute... restore the heart... If I succeed..." She raised her one hand, dangling a ruby amulet over the boy's chest while having her other hand on it. The ruby began glowing, the light slowly intensifying until a bright flash was issued before it went dark completely.

She took a deep breath and sighed, her arms falling loosely to her side, "I'm tired..." The amulet clattered to the ground. She stared at it for a moment and sighed, "...Forgive me, Father. Your daughter is terribly heartless."

Luvia, annoyed that she was made a hostage, lit up with joy when she realized Shirou was going to survive this ordeal. Nevertheless, she made no untoward moves as not to startle the Servant holding her hostage as to preserve her life.

"My thanks for your sacrifice, Master of Archer," Ruler announced,

"Now, the three of you will go to the roof of this building."

"What? Hey! We saved the kid already, so let my master go," Rider shouted as he spun around to face him.

"That may be, but I rather have all of you be as far away from him as possible when he reawakens," the robot Servant reasoned, "I also do not want to risk another attack."

"Tch, fine. We will wait on the roof," Archer said resentfully as he went with Rin. Rider looked back at his Master for a moment before following suit.

A few seconds passed by. At most, the boy's faint breathing could be heard, calm and relaxed. Ruler relaxed his hold and drew away his blade from her neck, only keeping a firm hand on her shoulder. He pushed her forward; she complied and the both of them hurried around the corner wordlessly. He pulled and pushed her against the wall, his hand now resting against her throat. With that, he peered around the corner and observed.

The boy awoke.

* * *

Rider was very piss of . To think he let his guard down and now his Master was being held hostage by Ruler. Rin herself was worried but did not show it; instead, she leaned against the chain-link fence that bordered the roof. Archer though was feeling rather irritated; he had come so close and if not for Ruler, he would have succeeded.

The roof door was pushed open, the metal door slamming against the concrete wall. Luvia half walked, half stumbled out, as if pushed. She quickly gathered herself together and walked calmly to her Servant. A moment later, Ruler stepped out.

"The deed is done," the Servant stated, "The boy survived. He is quite hardy. He even had time to clean up his blood before leaving." Staring at the Tohsaka heir, he continued, "My Master thanks you, Master of Archer."

"I don't suppose your Master would surrender his or her Command Seals as a token of appreciation?" the girl asked disapprovingly, "Are we allowed to leave now or do you wish to get a hold on more hostages and threaten us further?"

"You really shouldn't give him ideas, Little Miss Prim and Proper," Luvia said snidely, "Or do you like being in those positions. Although... it wouldn't really surprise me if you do."

"Luvia..." Rin muttered angrily, her brow twitching a bit, "Let's go Archer."

With a huff, she headed towards the exit, Ruler politely stepping aside. The Servant eyed the remaining two. "I suppose I shall be leaving as well," he said as he fly off

Luvia frowned and said, "I suppose it is enough for one night. We didn't learn that much, but... it'll do."

* * *

She watched as the final Master and Servant pair left the rooftop. With that happening, she finally dismissed the rune. Kuro then leaped off the roof, gracefully landing on ground level.

"So you are worry for you brother" a voice say and Kuro turn to found Destroyer appear.

" What do you want Destroyer" Kuro said look at her servent.

"I just confuse why my pathetic master care about that pathetic creature" Destroyer said.

"Because he is Illyasviel main target" Kuro said. In this morning she has follow Shirou and find out that Illyasvie meet him. From what she saw that Illyasviel want to kill Shirou. "As long he is still alive see will come to find him and when she do that I will kill her".

Destroy make small chucked. It would seem his pathetic master had a very deep hatred to the Einzbern. Like Gunner master he can see his master want to kill her but that spell she cast in her prevent her to do that. Leave at a side right now He need to think about his plan in this war. He never thought He will be summon in this war and great than that this war has many servent instant seven what a good opportunity to collet those hero soul for his sword.

Kuro then leaped to the air, moving from roof to roof follow Shirou when she saw him leave a school.

* * *

At Sasaki base

"Thank you, Ruler."

The Servant in question stand beside. He had seen what the red Servant had done. The shot was made without hesitation and he fully intended to have the boy killed. The question was why...

"No need to thank me master." Ruler said.

"Well is look like you first fight in the war has very shot" Sasaki said as he walk toward them.

"Year! But at least I can see my servent power" Manaka smile.

"Is interesting to see that you has Presence Concealment. I remember that skill belong to Assassin class" Sasaki said,

"That is one of my Noble Phantasm" Ruler said "Those are once are the armor of my enemy but I steel them and modified them to be my drone and if I want I can take control them"

"So you had many armor you can use for many purposes" Manaka said.

"Yes and I had to thank Tony Stark for create those for me" Ruler said.

Then Avenger appear and draw a circle catch everyone attention.

"What are you doing a Avenger?" Kimura ask.

"From what I see there is a one servent are not summon so I think is very good opportunity to summon it as my servent" Avenger said.

"That right there is one Saber servent is not yet to summon" Kimura said.

"So you going to summon it" Manaka said.

"Yes" Avenger relied "With a prana this land support to me I think I can summon a very powerfull Saber"

* * *

Rin leaned back on the sofa and closed her eyes, the tiredness from the night's activities slowly catching up to her. Accompanying that was that nagging sense of guilt that she got from using that pendant. That much power stored in the gem, meant for her emergency use during the War, was all used up in bringing back Emiya Shirou from near death.

When she opened her eyes again, she used them to glare at her unapologetic looking Servant. "Now, what do you have to say for yourself, Archer?" she asked of him.

The Servant, who had his eyes closed and head down in contemplation, responded with, "There was another Servant present."

"...?"

She stared at him for a moment, and then, "It was not Ruler? Where was the other Servant?"

"After shooting the boy, I saw the Servant on the roof of the building," he explained, "It looked nothing like Ruler If anything, I believe it to be Caster, after I having the Servant disappear before my eyes."

"... a possible invisibility spell... that may be so," she mused over this new piece of information. And then, she looked startled, her eyes widening in realization, "What if... no, that Servant must have seen us revive him."

Archer nodded and said, "Yes. And, I am sure that the Servant will most certainly go after him, since the secrecy of this War is in danger."

* * *

"And here we are," said Rider as he threw open the doors, feeling relieved, "I suppose you're gonna turn in now?"

Luvia let of a sigh as she closed the door and said, "Well, I guess it would be good to go to sleep. I'm just glad Shirou is alright, though I wish I was the one to save him instead of that Tohsaka."

He suddenly halted, as if remembering something. "Hey Luvia... you know... nobody actually hypnotized the kid..." he said as he creased his brow.

She blinked and stared at him for a moment, trying to come to terms with what he said. And slowly... a smile became etched on her face.

"O ho ho ho, my dear Rin, how forgetful of you," she said rather happily as she began reaching for the door, "I think I shall go and remedy this situation. Let's go Rider. And tomorrow, I shall see the look of defeat on her face. It will be fabulous."

* * *

Shirou collapsed to the floor in the main room. He lay there facing the ceiling, his breathing heavy but his nerves finally calming down. Yet his chest still hurt.

"... So it was true that I was almost killed..." he was able to hash out, but inwardly he knew otherwise. He did die there and then, and yet thanks to some unknown stranger, he was still alive.

"... I wonder who it was. I should at least thank them," he muttered, only to gasp out in pain when a spike of pain went through his recovering heart. Accompanying the moans and groans, a wave of nausea washed over him as he tried to get up to a sitting position.

"... Damn, I'll be having nightmares about this for a while," he grunted as the wave of pain finally settled down to a dull throbbing. Having an arrow to the chest was certainly not very pleasant.

"... All right, I'm starting to calm down," he said to himself after taking a few breaths, thankful for his nightly training, "So, about those guys..." Trying to figure out who those strangers at the school were... it was mind boggling... then again... "... No, that's not the problem..." His brow furrowed in thought. It did seem that he stumbled into something that was out of his league. The two men that were fighting and the mysterious deaths that had been happening recently...

"If Father was still alive..." he began but then he shook his head as he berated himself, "... Idiot. I've already decided that I would do what I can, even when I don't understand."

Suddenly, he was jarred out of his thoughts when the bell that hung from the ceiling rang. And then the lights suddenly went out.

"A burglar... at a time like this?" he asked aloud, but a few seconds later he inwardly corrected himself. Someone else was here... possibly connected to what he saw earlier. The timing was too close for it to be a simple burglar. Whatever it was, he didn't want this encounter to end like it did earlier. No. He had better prepare himself. Now... what could he use.

The suddenly the door is been send flying by a powerful kick. And Shirou can see clearly who is the intruder.

In the is a girl around Shirou age with a black and white gothic Lolita like dress. In her hair stood out what Shirou wasn't sure if they were some sort of pieces to keep her small pig tails in place or actual horns. A long form like tail swung behind her and made Shirou suspect it they were real horns. And in her hand is black and silver lancer

"Who are you?" Shirou ask.

"Hello there my name is servent Lancer" the girl smiled " And I came here to kill you"

In one smooth motion, Lancer suddenly swiped her spear horizontally, keeping the spear dangerously close to the young human male. He didn't dodge, but was able to swing his metal tube up and deflect the spear point off course. She tilted her head to the side almost slightly; the attack wasn't too lethal and yet still fast enough to be a blur to his eyes, and still he was able to deflect it, even just a bit.

"Wow you are very good" Lancer smile.

He suddenly made a dash for the door. She quickly spun and brought the spear down in his path, making him stop abruptly. It was swung forward, striking him in the gut and pushing him back. Deftly bringing it back, she stepped forward for a stab. He was able to deflect it again, only this time it wasn't enough; the point was able to graze his shoulder, drawing blood. She swung twice more, each time she had it barely touching him, but he would be able to parry each one as if on instinct. He then suddenly charged at her and hit her with the metal tube. But she dodge it.

He stood there shakily in a messy state, holding a metal bar in front of him. She took a step forward. He lunged in a feeble attempt to stab her. She dismissed his bravado, turning aside to let the improvised weapon pass her while slamming the shaft of the spear into his gut. She then sent the flat of spear point slamming into his head, knocking him down. It was enough to have made a small cut that let blood trickle down the side of his face. His breathing was heavy yet his eyes, having stayed locked on her the moment she stepped inside, remained so defiantly stubborn.

"Well it fun to see you fight back but I must end you now," she stated fling him outside. He smashed through the paper thin walls of the door and landed beyond that in a heap, crashing through the large glass sliding doors that separated the hallway and the garden.

She walk to him " Look close you very handsome is same I had to kill you" as she bring her lancer high prepare to stab him.

Shirou didn't want to die, there were things to do and he yet to become hero like he promised his father in his last moments. He felt a surge throught his body, he guess his bodies last ditch effort to try and survive. He felt a cold wind pass over him as a spear swung down. Shirou close his eyes but then realized he wasn't dead. He should be dead since people die when they are killed. He force open his eyes and he was surprised by what he found.

* * *

"What wrong Avenger" Kimura ask as he saw his servent let out a scream.

"Someone has servent the last saber and worst is take those prana I put to summon it" Avenger said.

"How many those prana you put in it" Manaka ask.

"Enough to summon seven servants "Avenger said.

* * *

Insert Ending: **MEMORIA**

Shizuka ni utsuri yuku

(A scene show a chess piece in form of Ruler)

tooi kioku no naka

(In front the Ruler chess piece is Avenger and Saver chess piece look at each other)

Omoide ni yorisoinagara

(Next to them is Shielder and Gunner chess piece look at each other)

kimi o omoeru nara

(Next to them is Beast and Destroyer chess piece look at each other)

background music

(The scene shows a Hammer. A army of robot. A staff lay on the ground. A giant broadsword make from a flesh and yellow eye in hand guard. A knife and a Persian sword lay on the ground. A Blue fog. A Thompson Contender)

Itsumo minareteru madobe ni utsutta

(A scene show a man in armor with a hammer on his hand celebrate with many people)

sono hitomi wa ashita o muite ita

(A scene switch show Ruler sits on his throne loot at the helmet he hold in his right hand.)

Ah Sakaraenu sadame to shitte mo

(A scene show Avenger holds hand a beautiful girl in beautiful dress they smile and look at each other.)

Kowakunai Kokoro kara shinjite iru

(A scene show Destroyer looks at the man in front him)

Shizuka ni utsuri yuku tooi kioku no naka

(Scene shows Beast look at people are revolution again the noble in top a building)

Kimi to sugoshita akashi wa tashika ni koko ni aru

(A scene show Shielder stood watch at the fortress gate)

Afuredasu kimochi o oshiete kureta kara

(A scene show a field covers with fire and many dead bodies lay on the ground.)

Kono sekai ga naku natte mo watashi wa soko ni iru

(Gunner hold his gun point at Kirei with his execution sword in his hand in the mid of the field)

 **Well is look like the last severnt has just been summon and lucky for Shirou he don't have to use prana to summon his servent thank to Avenger.**

 **The next chapter we will see who is he summon and the batter between Kuro and Illya servent.**

 **Read and review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I dont own anything about Fate serie or any other serie in this fic.**

Opening: **Oath Sign**

[Kurikaesu sekai Nando te wo nobashitara]

Irisviel walk and look around the Fuyuki city with Kiritsugu follow her.

[Hakanai namida wa kuroi kokoro tokasu no?]

Kimura walk from a building with Avenger stand beside the door of the building.

Sasaki sat in his office.

[Mebae dashita omoi ga mune ni hibiita nara]

Manaka sat and drink her tear with Ruler sit in front of her

Kuro stand under a bridge with Destroyer hide in the shadow of the bridge

Yuki sit on the bar and drink his bear with Shielder stood behind him.

[Kimi no tonari de zutto kawarazu mamoru darou]

Shirou prepare the food with Sakura while Rin sat on the table

IIyasviel look from the window from her castle with her servant a giant man stood behind her

Saito stand in the top of the build and the Beast appear behind him

[Ochita kibou wo hirotte]

Shirou stood the mid of the battlefield look at his hand

Asu ni tsunaide yukeba

[the battlefield suddenly changer into a area with many sword]

[Karamatta ibitsuna negai datte hodokeru]

In the shadow a man black cloak and behind him are five other figures.

[Hikari wo kazashite tamerai wo keshita]

Kiritsugu bring his gun and shoot at Kirel while he defect all the bullet.

[Agetakatta no wa mirai de]

Shielder bring his Axe and light appear behind him.

[Naiteru yoru daita mama]

Manaka run before Ruler grabbing her in bridal style and fly off with a few robots resemble like him.

[nageki wo sakende]

Gilgamesh stand and smile with his Gate of Babylon open and point the weapon at the rock giant stand in from of him.

Avenger look the fire in the city in front

[Fumiireta ashi wo tooku no risou ga].

IIyasviel on her servant shoulder while him swing his axe club kill few a shadow creature

Stood beside them is Kuro and Destroyer slashing a few shadow creatures.

[Sotto iyashite yuku]

The Beast run in the shadow to his target

[Tashikana kizuna wo tsuyoku nigiri susumou dokomademo]

Rin and Sakura together with they servant fight the shadow creature

[Kegare kitta kiseki wo se ni]

Saber bring her sword up and changer it before slash her sword down a beam of light shot from it and with another six beam behind her.

* * *

As Shirou close his eyes but then realized he wasn't dead. He should be dead since people die when they are killed. He force open his eyes and he was surprised by what he found.

There is seven girl stand in front of him if the one wear the helmet is a girl. They all facing the devil girl. The six looked the same save for their clothes, with the same face, the same hair, the same body, and they were beautiful, each and every single one of them.

The first girl has a blond hair and green eyes. She wears a shining armor with an old styled dress, made from old-fashioned blue cloth, underneath.

The second in pure white cloth was exactly like the first, only her hair, and armor, were different, the previous a ponytail instead of a regal bun, the latter steel plate that seemingly accentuated her feminity as much as protect her.

The third one wear a cloth more like gothic a bulky black armor was streaked with lines of bloody red. Her skin is pale and her eyes is yellow.

The four girl wear military-styled red dress with a translucent portion in the front of the lower skirt and is very revealed is show top of her breasts, the small of her back up to the start of her butt.

The five girl has her hair down in a long braids she wear a catholic base sliver armor.

The six girl wears a pink Taisho style Kimono consisting a Hakama and long leather boots.

The seven is clad in red, wearing palte armor complete with a breastplate, spaulers, gauntlest, and greaves. And a helmet cover the entire face make Shirou not sure is the seven is a girl or not.

As the seven reacted magnificently. They drew their blades; an invisible blade of wind, a regal golden sword, a brilliant red blade, a dark mass of jagged darkness, A sliver sword, A blood red blade and a Katana.

"How you can summon many servent like that" Lancer yell. She cannot believe is her target has somehow summon not one but seven servent how the hell she can fight all of them.

"It look like I underestimated you" She said as she grow black bat wing in her back. "I will fall back for now"

And the servent fly off leave behind Shirou and all his servent.

For a moment, silence, then the seven finally seemed to notice each other. As it was, all of them look alikes were locked in a standstill, staring at each other in shock.

The one in blue was the first to speak. "What is the meaning of this? Who are you?"

The black-armored warrior growled at her. "I can say the same to you, girl."

The red one however was rapidly looking back and forth between the ones in blue and black, confusion plain on her face. "Mou...all of you look just like me..."

"What kind of magic trick is this" The girl in white said.

"Father" the one wear a helmet shout and bring it blade and race to the blue one.

"Mordred" the Blue one whisped as she bring her blade to block the attack. Both blades collided.

All other servent manage dodge the attack. The two servent fought furios as the blue one manage to land a hit knocking of the helmet. With the helmet gone is show a face similar at her.

"Mordred" The blue, the white and the black servent all said.

"Father" The girl now name Mordred glad at the blue one.

"Ok I think you two should stop fight each other" a girl in pink has somehow move close to Mordred and point her sword at Mordred neck.

"I think we should find out what happen first before kill each other" The one in sliver armor said as she notice Shirou. and she said as much to the others. "A magus, and I can feel a connection with him. Are you our master?"

"Huh... Mas... ter...?" Shirou ask.

The one in blue nodded. "You are. I can feel your prana flowing into me. I am Servant Saber. At your call I have answered."

The red one blinked. "What? But I am Saber! There can't be two Sabers!"

The white female tilted her head to the side. "Eh? I'm Saber too!"

"As I am" the Pink Saber said "I guess you are Saber too" she look at Morder still has her sword point at her neck.

"Yes" Mordred growl.

The Sliver saber look at other "I am Saber too" .She looked at the black-armored servant. "Are you...?"

The dark female nodded. "Yes. Yes I am." She looked at Shirou. "You, summoner. What have you done?"

"I not done anything" Shirou said clearly confuse.

"Are you sure you are our summoner?" The black saber asked him.

The one in blue narrowed her eyes. "There is always an easy way to know. Magus, where are your command seals, the symbol of a master?" At his confused look, she added, "They are usually on the hands, a set of glowing runes."

Shirou raised his hands, and was just as surprised as the other to see Twenty-One seals on them.

"So...seven servants, you must be a really strong magus, huh?" The white saber stated.

The black saber frowned. "Either that or a fluke. How did you do it?"

"I don't know" Shirou said "when that girl goner to kill me I close my eyes and somehow I fell that attack not come so I open my eyes and see all of you..

Mordred frowned. "That is all? It must have been an accident then." Then she look at the one next to her. "Could you please take you sword out of my neck"

"As long you don't fight each other" the one in pink said.

"Fine" She said as place her sword down as the one in Taisho take her sword from her neck.

"By the way what is you name?" the one I sliver ask.

"... I'm Shirou. My name is Emiya Shirou... and I live in this house."

What!?

The blue one stared at him calmly, while inwardly feeling quite shocked... and somewhat outraged at the name. 'But... my Master looks nothing like him... perhaps he just happens to share the same name as his...' she reasoned.

The black one looked at the other Sabers. " There comes the question. What are we to do with the rest of you? There can only be one winner of the war, and there are seven of us."

There, it had been said. At the statement, the feeling in the air changed, crackling with barely-bound violence. The blue, black Sabers and Morder were tense, glaring at each other and wondering which would be the first one to strike, while the white, sliver and pink was looking between the three worriedly.

The red saber, who had been up to now strangely silent, spoke. "You know, I'm really wondering, why all of you look like me?"

Shirou blinked. The other Sabers froze, then looked at the red one.

The black saber snorted. "Look like you? It is the other way around, whelp. All of wars look like me expect _Mordred_ "

The white one pouted. "Mou, of course not. I'm the prettiest all of you."

Red saber seemed to take offense of that. "You? Ohoho, you jest, for I am the fairest of all!" She stated, one hand raised to her chin in a strange arrogant gesture.

The blue one twitched. "We are about to fight, and you argue about such meaningless things?"

"Well for the first time I argue with you Father" _Mordred_ said.

"Me too" the pink Saber agree.

The red and white one both turned towards her in eerie synchronization. "What are you calling meaningless? Beauty isn't meaningless!" The two looked at each other after realizing what they had done, then they giggled.

The blue Saber grinded her teeth so hard Shirou heard it.

The sliver Saber swallowed nervously. "Uhh, maybe you're related?"

The Six Saber froze. The red saber put a hand to her chin in thought. "Perhaps you're my descendants?"

the black saber snorted. "Foolish. I recognize none of you-" Her eyes widened when she saw the sword in the white one's hands. "Caliburn?!"

The blue saber noticed it too, and her jaw dropped in shock. "Wh-where did you get that?!"

They crowded the white female, and she smiled nervously as they got close. "Isn't it obvious?" Though she didn't know them, they had recognized the blade, so her identity was going to be known anyway. "I'm Queen Arturia!"

The black saber frowned. "Impossible. I am King Arturia."

The blue saber licked her lips at the subtle differences at what they called themselves. "That cannot be, for King Arthur...is I." The three stared at each other, then looked at the other.

The women in red simply chuckled. "Oh no, I'm not you. I am Emperor Nero. Much better than King Arthur, don't you think?"

The Sliver saber nervous "I'm Jeanne d'Arc"

"Okita Souji! Captain of the first unit of the Shinsengumi" The pink one said proudly and look at Morder "And we all knew who you are since all Three here has told you name"

That earn a glad from Mordred.

Silence, then they looked at Shirou.

The master gulped. "I...have no idea?"

They were about to say more but then they sensed something. They all turned towards the street.

"A servant is coming. A truce, until we settle this matter?" The blue Saber asked. At their nods, they charged out.

* * *

Kuro was quite stunned by the turn of events. First having assumed a large scale battle was going to happen at the Emiya household, she was at first taken aback by the appearance of yet another Servant's presence, right inside the house itself. Then, the first Servant's presence suddenly disappeared.

"Did... he somehow summon a Servant?" she remembered wondering as she continued speeding there, still worried that a fight might take place. Surely this new Servant will react to the other two presences and will definitely try and fight them.

Then, she got there, when the two others unexpectedly stopped right outside the boundary of the house. She could clearly see two Servant's there. One in red and another in yellow. The strange thing was that it was the Masters that were verbally fighting each other.

"Wait .. is that" She said deadpan "those two again". She let out a groan.

* * *

They were not expecting each other. One was making an attempt to save a boy her former sister knew. Another was on the way of doing what the Second Owner should have done, hide the existence of magecraft via hypnosis. And by mere chance, the situation started to become quite volatile.

"... Just what are you doing here, Edelfelt," asked Rin after getting over her surprise. If only her glares could kill.

"Oh, I don't know, doing what you were supposed to be doing?" Luvia replied nonchalantly with a smirk, "Although, since you're here as well, I suppose you are here to remedy your slip up?"

"... What are you rambling about?" the former asked, looking rather confused by what she said.

"Hmm?" the latter sounded, the smirk going away, "Wait, if you're not here to hypnotize Shirou, then what are you here for?"

"I have no time for this," the Tohsaka heir growled out before trying to get around the blonde.

"Oh no, you will answer me, Tohsaka girl," a frowning Luvia said harshly, getting in the way once more and pushing her rival back, "Let me guess, being the barbarian you are, you are going to silence him permanently then?"

"What?! Are you stupid?" Rin retorted, her voice going up a notch, "What in the world made you think I am coming all the way here, in the middle of the night no less, to kill him? Even after using my most powerful gem to heal him? Get out of my way Edelfelt, I have to get there before it's too late."

"Oh no, you are too suspicious... Rider, please take care of her," the blonde simply stated calmly, her mind seemingly already set on her course of action.

"Geez, we really should stop meeting like this," sighed Rider, his weapon of choice ready on his shoulder a staff .

"Tch, Archer, please make this quick," the Tohsaka ordered reluctantly as she leaped back.

"It is useless to complain, Rider," Archer said as he materialized as well, both his blades ready as well, "This is what we are supposed to do, after all."

"Right... let's get this over with then," the Servant dragged out before readying himself.

Yet, before they could begin their fight, a familiar sensation pulsed through the area. It came from the house that the both of them were heading to.

"You know..." started Rider, the first to break the silence, "Maybe we shouldn't start fighting? I'm sure you all felt that, right?"

"What aren't you telling us, Rin," Luvia frowned, making it sound more like a demand than a question.

"There is no time, you dumb blonde!" the Tohsaka shouted at her. Turning to her Servant, she ordered, "Let's go, Archer. For all we know, we may be too late and he is already dead."

"Damn it, you stupid girl," growled out the Edelfelt, "After them, Rider!"

The two pairs raced down the lane, but only for a short while. Something came over the wall and landed in front of them. Seven young woman in difference cloth but they all had a same face, same hair. They stood in front of them some of them hold a blade, some holding something in they hand.

"You shall not pass," they announced with a stern look in they eyes. They was on guard as well.

"Who are you?" Rin ask fear now who they are when she saw they weapon.

"I'm Saber" all them said.

"What" Rin and Luvia yell at the same time.

While the two Masters felt a little perplexed as to they class, Archer can't believe what his eye see. His former self has summon Saber as expected. But not expected that his former self has summon seven saber and they all look like each other how the hell that happen.

"Why the hell all the Saber in this war assemble hear" Rin shouted while Rider look at his master.

"What do you think, Luvia?" Rider asked discreetly, "Should we do our best to take her out, or delay her while you girls run ahead?"

"Delay her," Rin interrupted, a plan already developing behind her brow,

"We have to get to Emiya. For certain, they Master is nearby and is most likely with him as we speak. Archer, work with him." A subtle nod was the response.

"Do it," affirmed Luvia with a nod of her own.

"Right," he acknowledged. Glancing at the other Servant's, he asked, "You think we should bring out all we strong Noble Phantasm we had?"

"I think we should if we want survive this fight," the Servant of the Mount muttered, raising his staff

Both parties would have certainly clashed, if...

"Saber! Where are you!?"

After that shout, a young man came running around the corner. He suddenly stopped, all movement halted in surprise the moment he laid eyes on the small gathering before him. And his words mirroring his surprise in minor labored breath, "Eh... Rin... Luvia?"

Two parties look at each other in very long silence.

"Well, it seems everything is coming out of the woodwork tonight," Luvia stated clearly, breaking the tense silence that came upon them while Rin give Shirou a very sweet smile.

"Well hello there Emiya, it seems you've somehow found yourself with seven servants...and sabers too." There was something wrong with that smile of hers, as if something malicious and evil was lurking behind it.

Though Rin looked calm on the outside, her thoughts actually weren't.

Rin was angry.

No, fuming.

Wait, wrong, furious.

Scratch that, PISSED.

She had thought he was innocent, and had wasted a valuable gem to save him 'well being force by Ruler if you can think that way' , and it had ended up with him summoning seven sabers, one of which would have been enough to take down her servant. He had seven of those monsters. The war was his now. There was absolutely no way for anyone to win against someone with seven sabers.

The blue saber looked at him. "You know those two?"

He gulped. "Th-They are the school idol. You're girl a magus?"

"Apparently, so are you." Rin added bitterly and she noted the way his servants tensed. Hmph. As if she could do anything to hurt him with seven servants protecting him.

Luvia noticing the present confusion on Shirou's face, she said, "You don't seem to be aware of what you got yourself into, Emiya."

"Ah... yeah... I was going to ask them about this when they suddenly jumped over the wall," he replied, rather subdued, "I still have so many questions..."

"Not to worry, Shirou," Luvia suddenly said with a smile of her own,

""Please, allow me to explain everything." With that, she suddenly took hold of him by the arm and pulled him towards his house. Rider and Sabers stared at each other, the former shrugging before the all of them followed after.

Very little happened from the time at the Emiya house to the time when the group reached the church. Rider and Archer had gone into spirit form, They had found out the other Saber cannot go to they spirit form leaving the other to make the hour long trip on foot, though thanks to Shirou's short cut, it was made in less. Luvia alternating between snide remarks about the Tohsaka and keeping close with Shirou, it was still a little tense. With the journey over, the Servants remained outside while the Masters went in. Somehow, it still seemed well lit despite it being so late. And then the priest showed up. Kotomine Kirei. His explanation of the War was... informative. For both Shirou and for Luvia. Even more so for the Edelfelt, with all her assumptions about the War either being confirmed to be true or revealed to be just hearsay from the older members of her family.

Yet, Shirou seemed to be struggling with coming to terms with his involvement; it showed with the back and forth questions and answers between him and the priest. That was until the priest mentioned the previous War and the conflagration that occurred. The boy looked quite sick when he heard it.

"What? To think such a thing happened?" muttered Luvia, looking surprised. Rin was not affected, having heard of it before, but...

"Emiya? What's wrong? You look quite pale... I know it's an uncomfortable story... but if you want, we can have a rest for a while," she offered, showing concern for the red-head's ill looks.

"Oh yes, you do look unwell, enough. Let me make it better," Luvia suddenly said as she moved into hug him.

"Can you really afford to act like this, you blonde ditz, "said the Tohsaka as she tugged the girl's dress, pulling her away from the boy.

"You stupid witch, let go! I am merely comforting him, something you are obviously unable to do," the Edelfelt retorted, rather angry with the interruption.

"Ah, please don't argue, I'm fine now. Really," spoke up Shirou, feeling rather glad for the concern, since it successfully brought him out of it.

And so the back and forth continued, until Kotomine asked him for his final decision.

"I will fight as a Master," he said, full of determination and conviction, "If the cause of the fire ten years ago was the Holy Grail War, then I can't let it happen again.

The priest smiled in satisfaction upon hearing those words. "Then I shall approve you as Saber's Master," he announced, "In this instant, the Holy Grail War can begin. I approve the battle in this town, from now until only one Master remains. Everyone shall follow their pride and compete fully against each other."

At that point, they turned to leave. Rin wanted to grill the priest for information, as this would be the last time she would be allowed to come here until after the War ends. It was only because of the presence of the Edelfelt that she held her tongue. The priest followed after them, only stopping at the end of the row of pews. Just as they opened the door...

"Rejoice young man, for your wish has been granted."

Shirou halted in his tracks and very slowly, turned to face him, "What do you..."

"Every hero needs a villain, do they not?"

A simple question. The boy tensed up at those words. Rin and Luvia turned to face him with puzzlement on their faces.

"Farewell, Emiya Shirou. This will be my last warning to you. Be careful on your way home. Things will not be the same ever again. From this point, it is kill or be killed. You are now a Master."

With that, he turned around and walked towards the altar. Shirou took a moment to look at the back of the priest before exiting, the two girls following after.

"I do hope you listened, Emiya Shirou," the priest muttered darkly as the door clicked shut, a smirk etching on his face, "You really should be careful on your way home."

"Well Look like my dear Saber had been summon again and very good than that that there is seven of them that mean I will had Seven wives" Gilgamesh said he step out of shadow.

"It appear so" Kirel said when he hear that the boy had somehow summon a seven Saber he is very surprise.

* * *

At Sasaki base.

"When I"

*Blamp*

"find out"

*Blamp*

"who summon"

*Blamp*

"the last Saber"

*Blamp*

"I going to kill him"

*Blamp*

*Blamp*

*Blamp*

"Do you know when he gonna stop that" Sasaki ask his brother.

Avenger are shoot a Fire ball at fell dummy make from the ice he create.

"I don't know He been like that about 30 minute" Kimura said. Is appear his servent is very pissed because someone has summon the last Saber and from what he explain those prana he put in that enough to summon seven servent. So who ever summon this Saber is very lucky because that servent will very powerful thank to those Prana.

"Well I think he will like this in long time" Ruler said.

"I never image to see servent is very good at the Ice and Fire magic" Manaka said as she watch the servent rampage.

"Are you see! Kuro?" Iris ask she come out the building

"No! I think she go to the town" Sasaki said

"How could you let her go like that if she go in to the town that mean she going to kill Illya" Iris yell.

"Shit I forget that " Kimura cruse. Then Sasaki phone has text messenger Sasaki look at this.

"It look like she has found her" Sasaki said.

"What! I need to get there fast" Iris yell ask she run to the hanger store vehicles

"Well It look like this going to be long night" Sasaki said.

"Wait it Kiritsugu say never let her near a car" Kimura said as a Humvee drive out the hanger with a very fast speed to the gate of the base.

"Now you tell me" Sasaki cried.

* * *

"That so called senior apprentice of yours is rather odd," Luvia started offhandedly as the door closed.

"Oh shut up, Edelfelt," Rin retorted immediately, "I never wanted him as a senior. Don't talk as if I had any choice in the matter."

After having informed Saber of Shirou's decision, the entire group moved to journey back to the other side of the river. After walking down the hill in silence...

"Good evening, Onii-chan. It's nice to meet you again."

A young voice echoes through the night. Everyone turned and looked up the hill. A young girl dressed in purple, with skin and hair just as white. And behind her is a giant man in his hand is a larger stone club.

Unknow to them another girl just like that litter girl look at the group

"So you finally here Illyasviel" Kuro smirked. Not notice her servent look at the Rin servent.

"Beasts of Alaya" Destroyer growl

* * *

Insert Ending: **MEMORIA**

Shizuka ni utsuri yuku

(A scene show a chess piece in form of Ruler)

tooi kioku no naka

(In front the Ruler chess piece is Avenger and Saver chess piece look at each other)

Omoide ni yorisoinagara

(Next to them is Shielder and Gunner chess piece look at each other)

kimi o omoeru nara

(Next to them is Beast and Destroyer chess piece look at each other)

background music

(The scene shows a Hammer. A army of robot. A staff lay on the ground. A giant broadsword make from a flesh and yellow eye in hand guard. A knife and a Persian sword lay on the ground. A Blue fog. A Thompson Contender)

Itsumo minareteru madobe ni utsutta

(A scene show a man in armor with a hammer on his hand celebrate with many people)

sono hitomi wa ashita o muite ita

(A scene switch show Ruler sits on his throne loot at the helmet he hold in his right hand.)

Ah Sakaraenu sadame to shitte mo

(A scene show Avenger holds hand a beautiful girl in beautiful dress they smile and look at each other.)

Kowakunai Kokoro kara shinjite iru

(A scene show Destroyer looks at the man in front him)

Shizuka ni utsuri yuku tooi kioku no naka

(Scene shows Beast look at people are revolution again the noble in top a building)

Kimi to sugoshita akashi wa tashika ni koko ni aru

(A scene show Shielder stood watch at the fortress gate)

Afuredasu kimochi o oshiete kureta kara

(A scene show a field covers with fire and many dead bodies lay on the ground.)

Kono sekai ga naku natte mo watashi wa soko ni iru

(Gunner hold his gun point at Kirei with his execution sword in his hand in the mid of the field)

 **Well firt of sorry if you guy not see the fight because I decide move it to the next chap.** **Because I try to make the fight it good.**

 **So if anyone not suprise to see Shirou has summon a Saber combo mean I has this Idea from a story nanme "Never Damage" and "** **Shirou Summons A Harem" both of them is very good you guy should read that.  
**

 **Iris drive skill is gonna to show is again in next chap.**

 **To you guy know Despire they all Saber that not mean Shirou is became stronger master in this war.**

 **Next chap a real fight between Archer,Rider,Sabers,** **Berserker,Destroyer. Why Destroyer know who is Archer are?**

 **You guy should check the story Fate: Digital Hazard if you guy are the fan of Digimon. The story is very good.**

 **Read and review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I dont own anything about Fate serie or any other serie in this fic.**

Opening: **Oath Sign**

[Kurikaesu sekai Nando te wo nobashitara]

Irisviel walk and look around the Fuyuki city with Kiritsugu follow her.

[Hakanai namida wa kuroi kokoro tokasu no?]

Kimura walk from a building with Avenger stand beside the door of the building.

Sasaki sat in his office.

[Mebae dashita omoi ga mune ni hibiita nara]

Manaka sat and drink her tear with Ruler sit in front of her

Kuro stand under a bridge with Destroyer hide in the shadow of the bridge

Yuki sit on the bar and drink his bear with Shielder stood behind him.

[Kimi no tonari de zutto kawarazu mamoru darou]

Shirou prepare the food with Sakura while Rin sat on the table

IIyasviel look from the window from her castle with her servant a giant man stood behind her

Saito stand in the top of the build and the Beast appear behind him

[Ochita kibou wo hirotte]

Shirou stood the mid of the battlefield look at his hand

Asu ni tsunaide yukeba

[the battlefield suddenly changer into a area with many sword]

[Karamatta ibitsuna negai datte hodokeru]

In the shadow a man black cloak and behind him are five other figures.

[Hikari wo kazashite tamerai wo keshita]

Kiritsugu bring his gun and shoot at Kirel while he defect all the bullet.

[Agetakatta no wa mirai de]

Shielder bring his Axe and light appear behind him.

[Naiteru yoru daita mama]

Manaka run before Ruler grabbing her in bridal style and fly off with a few robots resemble like him.

[nageki wo sakende]

Gilgamesh stand and smile with his Gate of Babylon open and point the weapon at the rock giant stand in from of him.

Avenger look the fire in the city in front

[Fumiireta ashi wo tooku no risou ga].

IIyasviel on her servant shoulder while him swing his axe club kill few a shadow creature

Stood beside them is Kuro and Destroyer slashing a few shadow creatures.

[Sotto iyashite yuku]

The Beast run in the shadow to his target

[Tashikana kizuna wo tsuyoku nigiri susumou dokomademo]

Rin and Sakura together with they servant fight the shadow creature

[Kegare kitta kiseki wo se ni]

Saber bring her sword up and changer it before slash her sword down a beam of light shot from it and with another six beam behind her.

* * *

The girl just stood there, though her smile seemed to melt away as she looked over the people who were present.

"Hmm, I didn't expect this many people here," she said, making her assumptions known, "Still, I can't pass this up. Killing all of you will certainly put me ahead."

Those ominous words froze the other three Masters. Shirou was taken aback at how calmly the girl said it. He knew all participants were magi and had expected such words, but hearing those words coming from what he perceived was a little girl still troubled him. Saber remained stoic, and closed her eyes as if in thought or even resignation. Rin and Luvia, however, tensed up and readied themselves for the battle that will likely follow.

Then, the white haired girl took a step forward and curtsied. The formal greeting was not normal, what she said was even more so. "Nice to meet you, Rin. I am Illya. Oh, and good evening to you, Luvia," she greeted politely, "But... I think you two can work it out yourself if I state my full name... Illyasviel von Einzbern."

"Einzbern..." the black haired girl muttered aloud, involuntarily taking a step back. Indeed, as expected, she knew the name quite well. Unfortunately, so did the blonde.

"Oh? What makes you so sure that take on nine Servants and live?" she said, projecting a rather confident show of herself.

"Will you stop antagonizing her, you stupid ditz?" Rin uttered out, preferring to be on the more cautious side. Without knowing Berserker's full capabilities, that would be the best path.

"Oh really? That family consistently loses the War," the Edelfelt stated aloud, much to the chagrin of the other two beside her, "So much, I heard that the last War, they had to get outside help. And in the end, that outside help failed to win too. The Ma..." She trailed off, suddenly turning to Shirou and asked, "Wait... Shirou... do you, by chance, know of a... Kiritsugu Emiya in your family?" The Tohsaka turned to him too, recognizing the name as well.

"Eh?" the red head sounded in surprise, "That... that's my father's name... uh, I mean, he adopted me, so..."

"What right have you to call him your father?"

They turned back to the young Einzbern. "You... because of you... that 'he' abandoned me," Illya said calmly, but one could see the venom in her eyes. If looks could kill.

"Wait, what? But that would make you..." trailed off Rin.

"Indeed. You can say that he 'fathered' me," the young girl replied,

"You can also say that me being here is not just for the War, but also to correct past 'mistakes'." Shirou was still frozen in shock, his mind reeling from the revelation of a living relative.

"Archer... go back to using your class specialty," Rin silently told her Servant, "This is slowly getting out of hand. Be prepared."

"As good as Rider and Sabers might be, how sure are you of your safety?" he asked in return.

"They are more than enough. I want to have you in prime position to strike, should the need arise," she reasoned.

"Understood."

"Regardless, all this talking has gone long enough," Illya announced,

"Ber..."

"Wait!" shouted Shirou, catching her attention, "Uh, Illyasviel... what can I do as a brother for you?"

"Shirou!" said the blue Saber, the warning tone in her voice evident, "What are you..." The other just stared at him in disbelief.

"Saber, I can't sit idle when... she... my sister," the red head started. He shook his head and turned his attention back to her, saying,

"You don't have to kill anybody. Nobody has to die for this. Please, surely there is some other way to meet your expectations. I mean, as your brother, you do expect me to help you, right?"

Illya laughed, her chilling smile coming back to her face. And she said, "No, Onii-chan, I expect you to die."

Ignoring Shirou's shocked face, she ended the discussion with, "Berserker. Kill them."

The Servant in question ran forward into a leap, drawing his weapons at the height of the ascent.

"Shirou, move!" shouted blue Saber as she rushed forward to protect them. Her invisible sword. Both sides fought for dominance, but with a burst of prana, Saber pushed him off. Wasting no time, she charged forward to follow up. Follow by the other Saber The boy looked on in slight worry.

* * *

As the battle continued before them, Rider asked, "Want me to join in, Luvia?"

"No. I don't think it's necessary," she said confidently, "As much power as he probably has, this Berserker doesn't seem to be able to overpower seven Sabers. They should be able to handle him without much problem."

Berserker gave another roar, and the next swing almost took off Mordred head had she not ducked.

"Strong." She muttered, then leapt away, barely avoiding the sudden return swing. "And fast, too. What kind of hero are you?" It was a good thing there were seven of them then, and they had settled into a switching pattern where three were always engaging him, while Jean trying to figure who is Berserker by her True Name Discernment skill .

The next attack from the mad servant was intercepted by Nero, who had stepped forward and met Berserker's one-handed swing with her own, two-handed one.

Stone weapon and curved blade met, and the air rippled with the impact of two great forces slamming together. Nero held her ground, though the ground she stood on buckled and shattered.

Okita stepped forward and slashed at Berserker's bare thigh. Mumyou Sandan-Zuki activated, and her weapon thrust into the metallic flesh with three times her actual strength. The blade, with difficulty, sunk into the flesh. The instant Berserker shifted his attention to her, she used Reduced Earth to go away from the retaliatory slash.

Nero backed away, joining Mordred as Alter, Lily and Saber diverted Berserker's attention. The giant servant didn't seem to be affected by what would normally be considered a crippling wound, attacking and moving just as fast and powerfully as before. Lily used her own incredible agility to dodge his blows, while Alter seemed content to block, while Saber attack testing the capabilities and movements of the mad servant.

Nero glanced at they weapon. "Strange, those sword of they couldn't cut him the last few times. What changed now?"

Mordred raised an eyebrow. "Prana burst. A skill I and they share. We use our prana like a controlled bomb to boost our body." She hefted the sword. "It seems our enemy requires at least A-rank strength to get through his skin."

Nero frowned. "So that's the weird thing you three were doing back then. Nice skill. I think I'm going to learn that..." she muttered.

Mordred gave her a strange look. "Learn? What are you speaking of?" One couldn't just learn prana burst. Hell, one didn't have time to learn anything new in a grail war!

Nero chuckled. "Oh, it'll be a surprise..." She answered, studying Lily, Alter, and Saber movements.

Alter had apparently decided to brave Berserker's full attention for a while, and was resolutely trading sword blows with the mad servant. Liberally using prana burst to, with effort, block every blow sent against her.

All of a sudden, Lily appeared behind Berserker, leaping upwards and slicing into his neck. Her eyes widened when her blow failed to pierce his neck. Immediately, she jumped away, and Berserker's backhand missed her by a foot. Saber charger at him using prana burst to slice the servant hand. But the Berserker is to hard to her sword cut.

The three moved to retreat, and Nero, Mordred and Okita moved forward to switch,

Nero humming and smiling as more of the mechanics of the skill revealed itself to her

Alter look at Jean "Are you find out who he is ?"

Jean look at Berserker at he fight with other three Saber.

"His skin's really tough. Too tough. That may be his Noble phantasm" she continue observe the fight and look at the Lily sword.

"His skin tough enough to to resist you blade Her eyes narrowed. "We face a demigod, Greece's greatest hero Heracles." Jean said realize who Berserker is.

"So you had found out who is my servent are" Illya announced "Yes that right he is Heracles Greece's greatest hero"

"What! She summon Heracles "Luvia said when she heard it

"What was that you said about my servent cannot beat the seven Saber, Luvia?" the little girl asked innocently, "Or have you swallowed that tongue of yours?"

"He is demigod and summon him as Berserker has boosted too much his power" Rin said as she see the servent status.

'Archer can you shoot him support for Saber' Rin ask his servent

'Yes I can" Archer replier.

'Then do is' Rin said.

Berserker and three Saber who in middle of clashing battle suddenly have their own instinct screamed. They immediately separated themselves from each other

BOOOM!

Every Masters who watching save Rin surprised when they see some projectile launched to their Servants, it make both fighters separated from each other and halt their fight

'You miss Archer" Rin yell at her servent how the hell her Servent. Master of bow is miss his target.

' Rin! I had not yet fire my arrow' Her servent said.

'Then who?' Rin ask.

"Damm! I miss" Every Masters and servent who watching turned to new voice source.

They see a litter girl wear a same cloth just like Rin servent but with show more her skin. But what catch they attention is She just like Illya expect her skin is tan and her eye is yellow instant red.

'Archer is that girl is you sister because she wear the same cloth like you' Rin ask her servent.

'I don't have any sister' Archer replied but true he is had a sister but she is Illya not this girl what the hell is going on.

"Who are you and why you look just like me" Illya demand point her finger at the new come.

"To answer you question my name is Kuro and why I look like you is simple I'm you twins sister" Kuro said and Illya eye wide.

"Impossible how can I had Twins sister" Illya said.

"Well you can ask that question to you Fuck up Grandfather" Kuro said then smirked

" But I think you can't ask him that question because you gonna die here" Kuro summon her two sword.

"Rin! Why she has same you servent weapon?" Luvia ask

"That I don't know" Rin said 'Archer are you sure she is not you sister because she just has the same weapon like you'

'I swear Rin. I don't know who she is' Archer relied clear confuse just like her master.

"Kill me Ha, You had to defeat my Berserker but I don't think you can because my servent is strongest hero in this war" Illya announced

But all the master not notice Saber, Berserker and even Rider in battlefield grip their weapon. Both of them can sense presence from that girl and is very danger.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" Kuro laugh very hard when she hear Illya announced.

"Why are you laughing" Illya said.

"You servent is the strongest! you had not meet my Servent he is the one will show how big the difference between him and your Heracles" Kuro said.

As the Kuro finish that sentence her servent appear behind her and with that is the lager killer intent.

"So you are the Greece's greatest hero" the servent is demonic voice sent a chill to every master around there.

"Who are you" Saber ask as she grip her sword style.

Archer stared the servent from the distance. His eyes wide and his mouth open.

'No is can't be him' Archer said

'What wrong Archer you know him?' Rin ask.

'He can't be summon. That thing is not the Hero' Archer continue said.

'What are you taking about' Rin ask her servent she never she his servent like this.

"My name is Destroyer" The servent announced his name every servent and master eye wide.

" Destroyer" Luvia said.

"The Servent of the Destruction" Rin said as she look at the Servent.

'Rin listen to me you had to get out of there' Archer said as he appear in front of her.

"You know him Archer" Rider ask.

"Yes! He is greatest monster, The Symbol of Destruction. Nightmare" Archer look at the servent.

"So you had recognized me .But then again why I not surprise after all you are it dog" Destroyer said.

"You should never been summon in this war! You not earn you place in the Thorn of Hero" Archer said.

"Let just said somehow the Grail has summon me even I am not the Hero" Destroyer chuck.

"Enough taking Destroyer let show Berserker who is the strongest" Kuro said.

"Very well my pathetic master I will show those pathetic servent my true power" Destroyer said as he changer at Berserker.

Berserker let out furious roar before charged to Destroyer. He raise his axe-sword and deliver strong strike to him, Destroyer seeing this immediately dodge the strike from the giant. He move his leg and dodge another swipe, he latch his right arm and deliver punch to Berserker face

Much to everyone surprise, the punch did hurt Berserker as they can see Berserker face twisted and there slight crack sound. But of course little injury not bother Berserker. The servant of Madness swing his other hand and brush Destroyer away like insect

Destroyer who got hit flipped in air before landed in ground.

"You is very strong" Destroyer chucked before he draw his sword.

"Come... Servant of Madness..." Destroyer taunted as he give few swing with his weapon to challenge Berserker

Berserker in response roared before dash to Him with insane speed. His red eye blazing savagely and he appear in front of Destroyer then swing down his weapon

Destroyer simple swing the sword.

BOOOM

Large shockwave created from the clash of both weapons. Destroyer has locked with Berserker in deadlock and he can tell it surprise everyone here. He roared and push Berserker away then deliver strong swing

Berserker who seeing this roared and swing his powerful weapon, parrying the attack before he gone to attack and swing his axe down again but Destroyer block it using his sword

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! BOOM! BANG!

An impact and destruction appear as Destroyer and Berserker dance in clash of deadly weapon.

The spectator watching clearly have surprise face seeing this. This man not just match Berserker in strength but also go toe on toe with him!

"See? I told you Destroy are strong..." Kuro said

"D-Dont confidence first! Berserker still not serious!" Illya responded to Kuro comment with stubborn glare. She turn to Berserker who clashing with Destroyer "Berserker! Go serious!" She yelled

Berserker in response, let out lion like howl before he start to attack more furious and stronger. He swing his weapon down to Destroyer stronger and the Servnet blocked but this time he sensing the power increase winced.

Berserker swing down his weapon and Destroyer sidestepped, he not even flinched due to the wind that created by Berserker weapon. He swing Soul Edge to Berserker head but the giant pull back his head and dodge the attack, he step forward and swing his axe to Destroyer but the servent jump and also dodge the attack

Destroyer landed but have to rise Soul Edge to block Berserker attack and this time He got pushed back. Seeing this Berserker roared more before increase his power.

Destroyer immediately step back away due to massive strength from Berserker before manage to balance himself

But he have to prepare himself immediately as Berserker appear in front of him and bellowed before start to striking again this time he use two hands

GAAAKIN! CRACK!

Destroyer block all Berserker attack with Soul Edge, The spectator who seeing the table that turned back only can be shocked. Berserker power and speed increased further, right now it was clear Destroyer the one that got pushed back and will lose soon

Berserker bellowed as he deliver strong double axe slash to Destroyer and again he block it. However it was stronger than before and he got blown away

BOOOM!

A explosion appear due to Destroyer crashing to the ground but not long, He jump from the smoke and landed in ground.

"See! See! My Berserker is the best! And now your Servant will dead!" Illya boasted to Kuro smugly

Kuro who hearing spare glance to Illya for moment before sly smirk appear on her face "I won't be suuureee..." She said in sing song tone

Illya who hearing this merely grunted "Hmph! Doesn't matter! You already lose! Berserker finish this!" She commanded

Berserker roared as he response to his Master command and dashed to Destroyer then swing his massive weapon

BOOOM!

Another smoke appear due to the blow. Illya grinned as she see that Destroyer no doubt is dead and everyone in here also think same except Kuro and Archer.

However to their shock, when the smoke cleared Destroyer hold Berserker attack with his sword. His leg didn't even twitch as he hold his ground against Berserker

"Impossible... He hold full power attack from Berserker..." Illya muttered in disbelief and her eyes wide shock

"I told you I won't sure if I were you..." Kuro commented with smile.

"You strong... I admit that, But now, you the one who going to dead..." Destroyer stated as he push Berserker sword away and with faster speed he raise Soul Edge and he swing down to the giant

SLAASH!

Much to everyone shock, blood spurt out from Berserker chest that slashed by Destroyer sword. Then suddenly all blood move and swirling to his sword.

"W-What the hell?!" Rin blurted in shock. Even everyone here also shocked seeing a sword just drink blood like that.

"T-That sword drink blood!" Shirou stammered with disbelief eyes

"I never seen or hear sword like that..." Luvia also can't hide her shock.

Other servent have many knowledge about sword but they never see something like this! To see sword that eat blood like that... Is that sword Noble Phantasm?!

"Archer you know what you sword Destroyer hold?" Rider ask.

"That sword name Soul Edge . Is a curse sword after being bathed in blood and hatred countless times. Those who grasp its hilt are unable to escape its curse, as its spirit invades the mind like a parasite and drives its wielder insane. And is devouring souls what it kill there more power is had." Archer explain as he summon his bow.

"Archer what are you doing?" Rin ask.

"I am going to kill it. We cannot let that thing devour Berserker souls. It is succeed to do that I don't know how power it will be boost thank to Berserker souls" Archer said.

Berserker meanwhile not bothered by his wound, he swing his axe blade to Destroyer with full strength but He able to block it with his own power

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! GAAKIN!

Berserker deliver multitude swing of his axe and Destroyer raise Soul Edge and parry the attack

They engaged in melee combat and now their position back to stalemate. However it was clear this time Destroyer is the one that manage to push Berserker, a numerous cut and wound appear on Berserker body as Destroyer to land hit to him.

So it was clear that now Destroyer the one that winning against Berserker. Soul Edge is continue eat his blood when it slice Berserker flesh the sword begin become more blood red

Jump, duck, slash, right, block, left, slash, duck again, jump again, block, slash again

Blood and numerous cut wounds filled Berserker body as Destroyer keep dancing while deliver numerous attack to Berserker, it was clear to the spectator that the fight now become one sided where it was Destroyer who win against the giant

But the giant didn't give up. He can't even feel the pain and neither he thinking about it. He only roar more in annoyance and swing his weapon to swat away Destroyer like insect but Destroyer keep dodge the attack and counter him

Berserker swing down his axe-sword and Destroyer this time stop matching the servant of Madness in power, he focus his eyes and when the weapon go down he swing Soul Edge to flat side of the axe-blade

CLANG!

The strong blow manage to make Berserker stumble a bit and that time is all what Destroyer need. Hold Soul Edge with both his hand Destroy changer at the Servent thrust his sword at the Servent chest a red energy from the sword blast at the Servent.

BOOOOOOOM!

Berserker got pushed away. That attack no doubt killing him, with this one Servant down already. Destroyer can hear Berserker Master scream the servant of Madness name

"He beat Berserker..." Rin murmured with surprise. The last attack clearly dangerous, she can feel the intense amount of Mana that focused

Everyone who seeing clearly shocked with the result, one moment Berserker gain advantage but next seconds the table turned back and now the giant lose!

"It seems your Servant done Illyasviel..." Kuro remarked with sly smile "Mine is proven superior...".

The body regenerated, and once more, Hercules stood tall and proud, yet there was something in his eyes, not fear, for he could never fear, but rather an acknowledgement of a threat.

Ilya however felt a sinking feeling as she studied the situation more. Berserker had lost eight lives already. With only with one fight.

"You still alive?" Destroyer said clearly surprise "May be because I had hold my power because I think you not survive with that attack"

"You mean you not use you full power on that attack" Illya said after hear that.

"But right now he will die truly this time" Destroyer said as he held his sword again.

Destroyer was at mid charge when a flash of light lit appear, but that was enough to warn him. Halting the charge, his feet digging grooves into the beaten earth. Looking to the light he saw the red arrow fire at him. And then... with a great roar... he slashed the sword downwards, the red arrow suddenly sent back to its source.

Archer swiftly dashed to the side, getting out of the way of the red arrow he just shoot. Pausing to look in disbelief at the fading red streak, he turned back to the direction of the battle, a clear frown on his face.

"So you want to die next Beasts of Alaya" Destroyer growl.

"Destroyer kill Illya servent after you can kill other Servent if you want" Kuro said.

Then suddenly a Humvee appear from nowhere with the insane speed. And move past the them

"What the hell" Rin shout.

"That driving" Saber mummer realized the skill of the drive.

The Car stop with the sound of it brake the door open and a woman step out from it.

"Stop this fight immediately Kuro" Iris said.

"Iris" Saber mumber with her eye wide.

"Mama" Illya said as her eye wide.

"why should I" Kuro said.

Then suddenly a figure appear beside her. Make every one gape.

"Stop this fight! Right now Chloe von Einzbern" Kiritsugu said hand hold his gun.

* * *

Insert Ending: **MEMORIA**

Shizuka ni utsuri yuku

(A scene show a chess piece in form of Ruler)

tooi kioku no naka

(In front the Ruler chess piece is Avenger and Saver chess piece look at each other)

Omoide ni yorisoinagara

(Next to them is Shielder and Gunner chess piece look at each other)

kimi o omoeru nara

(Next to them is Beast and Destroyer chess piece look at each other)

background music

(The scene shows a Hammer. A army of robot. A staff lay on the ground. A giant broadsword make from a flesh and yellow eye in hand guard. A knife and a Persian sword lay on the ground. A Blue fog. A Thompson Contender)

Itsumo minareteru madobe ni utsutta

(A scene show a man in armor with a hammer on his hand celebrate with many people)

sono hitomi wa ashita o muite ita

(A scene switch show Ruler sits on his throne loot at the helmet he hold in his right hand.)

Ah Sakaraenu sadame to shitte mo

(A scene show Avenger holds hand a beautiful girl in beautiful dress they smile and look at each other.)

Kowakunai Kokoro kara shinjite iru

(A scene show Destroyer looks at the man in front him)

Shizuka ni utsuri yuku tooi kioku no naka

(Scene shows Beast look at people are revolution again the noble in top a building)

Kimi to sugoshita akashi wa tashika ni koko ni aru

(A scene show Shielder stood watch at the fortress gate)

Afuredasu kimochi o oshiete kureta kara

(A scene show a field covers with fire and many dead bodies lay on the ground.)

Kono sekai ga naku natte mo watashi wa soko ni iru

(Gunner hold his gun point at Kirei with his execution sword in his hand in the mid of the field)

* * *

Class: Destroyer

Master: Kuro

Name: Nightmare

Game: soul calibur

Sex: Male

Height/Weight: unknow

Alignment: Chaotic Evil

Strength: A+

Endurance: A+

Agility: A

Mana: A

Luck: C+

Class Skills

Independent Action -A

Magic Resistance-A

Personal Skills

Battle Continuation: A

Bravery: A

Disengage: B

Eye of the Mind (True): A

Instinct: B

Monstrous Strength: A

Noble Phantasms:

Soul Edge: A+

A curse sword when it kill someone it will devouring victim souls and boots the use power the more is kill the more the use strong. It can take various forms based on the wielder desire.

Night Terror: Ex

Nightmare true form. But to use it Nightmare has sacrifire all the soul Soul Edge has devour.

 **So what do you guy think about the fight. The next chapter is** **familial meeting and will had bloodshed I think.  
**

 **I hope I not let Nightmare to over power. So let me know if you guy think he is to power.  
**

 **I had just got a crazy idea a cossover between Fate stay night with Transformer and damm that thinkghad been in my mind a whole week and still not find out how should I write it, is give me to much headcache in a week. :)**

 **Read and review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I dont own anything about Fate serie or any other serie in this fic.**

Opening: **Oath Sign**

[Kurikaesu sekai Nando te wo nobashitara]

Irisviel walk and look around the Fuyuki city with Kiritsugu follow her.

[Hakanai namida wa kuroi kokoro tokasu no?]

Kimura walk from a building with Avenger stand beside the door of the building.

Sasaki sat in his office.

[Mebae dashita omoi ga mune ni hibiita nara]

Manaka sat and drink her tear with Ruler sit in front of her

Kuro stand under a bridge with Destroyer hide in the shadow of the bridge

Yuki sit on the bar and drink his bear with Shielder stood behind him.

[Kimi no tonari de zutto kawarazu mamoru darou]

Shirou prepare the food with Sakura while Rin sat on the table

IIyasviel look from the window from her castle with her servant a giant man stood behind her

Saito stand in the top of the build and the Beast appear behind him

[Ochita kibou wo hirotte]

Shirou stood the mid of the battlefield look at his hand

Asu ni tsunaide yukeba

[the battlefield suddenly changer into a area with many sword]

[Karamatta ibitsuna negai datte hodokeru]

In the shadow a man black cloak and behind him are five other figures.

[Hikari wo kazashite tamerai wo keshita]

Kiritsugu bring his gun and shoot at Kirel while he defect all the bullet.

[Agetakatta no wa mirai de]

Shielder bring his Axe and light appear behind him.

[Naiteru yoru daita mama]

Manaka run before Ruler grabbing her in bridal style and fly off with a few robots resemble like him.

[nageki wo sakende]

Gilgamesh stand and smile with his Gate of Babylon open and point the weapon at the rock giant stand in from of him.

Avenger look the fire in the city in front

[Fumiireta ashi wo tooku no risou ga].

IIyasviel on her servant shoulder while him swing his axe club kill few a shadow creature

Stood beside them is Kuro and Destroyer slashing a few shadow creatures.

[Sotto iyashite yuku]

The Beast run in the shadow to his target

[Tashikana kizuna wo tsuyoku nigiri susumou dokomademo]

Rin and Sakura together with they servant fight the shadow creature

[Kegare kitta kiseki wo se ni]

Saber bring her sword up and changer it before slash her sword down a beam of light shot from it and with another six beam behind her.

* * *

"So that was Greek greatest hero " Beast said while watching the fight between Berserker and Sabers.

While on patrol around the city was Beast was accidentally caught a battle between Archer, Rider and Ruler at school. He stood there watching the fight. Rider battle with Ruler drone while Archer battling Ruler himself. Beast extremely surprised to Archer fighting with swords. Beast must admit that Archer was a very good swordsman.

The fight continued until Archer suddenly leaves the fight and rushed into the building. The master and other servent chase after him. Beast instantly teleport nearby and saw Archer shot an arrow at a student. Then Beast see Archer Master wants to save him, but Archer students stop until Ruler take Rider's Master to his hostage and make Archer let his Master save the boy. After treatment for his wounds all Master leave. Beast about to count followed them but Master his request to stay and observe schoolboy until he woke up. A few minutes later the student woke up and leaves school. Beast continued to patrol around the city.

When Beast passing a church fell servent presence at the nearby mainland immediately go to check it. When Beast arrival he was surprising to see Rider and Archer along with their Master, but what makes Beast really surprised to see the students is there with his servent. Wait his servants with him. Beast extremely impressed to see that schoolboy summoned was seven servent and top of that all of them are Saber.

"That kid must have been a powerful mage to summon so many servents" Beast comment.

It seems that all of them just out of the church and go somewhere. Beast decided to follow. All of them are coming to an alley until they are blocked by a different master. And seeing Master who, Beast realized it was Iris daughter, Illyasvie von Einzbern l.

IIlya introduced herself and her servent Berserker. Then thanks to Master of Rider, Beast realized who it the schoolboy. That boy is Gunner son Emiya Shirou. And it seems IIlya extremely hated him and ordered him Berserker attack of Shirou his servent quickly rushed to protect him. And another fight took place.

Beast continued to observe the fight until Saber in silver armor realize the true identity of the Berserker.

"No wonder he was so strong." Saito said while watch the fight "That man is a demigod"

"That is why he can fight with seven servent "Beast said "the strength is base from how that they are known"

"And almost no one is not know who is Heracles," Saito said.

"Yes! Master "Beast said.

Then a flash of light shoot between Berserker and sabers. All Master are look at the source and see Kuro.

"That's Kuro! Why is she here? "Saito asked he know Kuro want to kill those relating to Einzbern and especially IIlya.

"She should be in Sasaki base" said Saito pulled out his phone and send messages to Sasaki.

Beast continue observing until Destroyer appeared behind Kuro. And when Destroyer said Archer identity.

"Beasts of Alaya" Beast growl.

"You know Archer?" Saito asked his servent.

"Yes! Master "Beast answered.

Kuro ordered Destroyer attack Berserker. As first, He can see that Berserker is strong than Destroyer but after fell minutes Destroyer were quickly overwhelmed Berserker. Archer wait both of them unaware fired his arrow into the Destroyer but quickly servent sent the attacks back to Archer. And a Humvee then drive to between two servent with a insane speed.

"The hell," Saito said.

Step out of the car was Iris and few minutes after Gunner appeared beside her.

"Look what we have here a family reunion" Beast chucked.

* * *

At the scene of the battle.

Atmospheres of silence around all the people there and many people have different reactions.

"Dad," Shirou said. He could not believe his eyes Emiya Kiritsugu who saved him in the fire and adopted him and died a few years ago stood before his eyes next to him are a woman who is quite similar to IIlya.

"Papa, Mama is really are you two" IIlya asked stand I front her was her mother, with her father the one her grandfather said had abandoned her to take care Shirou despite she hated him but to see Kiritsugu stood there with her mother a few part inside IIlya still feel happy.

"Shirou father "Rin and Luvie whisper.

Destroyer suddenly make a loud laughter makes people look at him.

"This is really interesting reunion" Destroyer said.

"The girl grew up with the idea her father had abandoned her and Master of Berserker" Destroyer pointing IIlya

"The boy was adopted by her father did not know that he had a sister and Master of Saber" He pointed to Shirou.

"The mother is the host of the pervious grail and the Master of Gunner" He pointed at the Iris.

"The father abandoned his own child and adopt another child and Servent Gunner of this war," he pointed to Kiritsugu.

"And finally my Master IIlya twin sealed in the body of his mother hated her family," he pointed at Kuro.

"Fate is indeed had a sense of humor," said Destroyer laugh.

"Silence Destroyer" Kiritsugu hiss point his gun at Destroyer.

Meanwhile Archer is also unbelievable what I saw. His father Kiritsugu Emiya who inspire him about becoming Hero before dying now being summoned in a war this time as a Gunner in one of extra class and with Irisviel von Einzbern is his Master.

"Iris" Saber said. "There really is you"

Iris looked Saber and smiled, "Hello Saber you had not changed since the last time we met"

"Destroyer" Kuro suddenly said and the servent looked toward her.

"Kill the Berserker and Gunner first I do not care who die first I wants both them dead," Kuro ordered.

"At once" Destroyer said before rush toward Kiritsugu

Kiritsugu immediately opened fire toward the Destroyer but the servent put his sword on to block and quick come Kiritsugu and bring his sword down.

"Time alter - double accel" Kiritsugu said and quickly dodged Destroyer's slashes.  
Kiritsugu immediately call his fig Calico M950 on his right hand and fired toward the Destroyer.

"Useless" Destroyer say put your sword up to block it

Them the servent look down and see a few grenades beneath in his feet.

BOOM

Emit a loud voice at the Destroyer. Kiritsugu holding his gun looking at the smoke. He knew that as long as it is not enough to harm the Destroyer

"Although you are a matter Heroic Spirit, you cannot fight me," said Destroyer step out plumes stabbing his sword into the ground cutting creates a strong fire lane raced to Kiritsugu.

Kiritsugu quickly dodged aside the opportunity to Destroy raced to him and putting his sword over.

Clang!

"What?" Destroyer cry.

Destroyer Sword is been block by Saber Alter, Lili and Mordred sword  
Meanwhile Nero, Okita and Jean changer to Destroyer. Makes servent must dodge.

"Out of my way sabers" Destroyer growl

"Sorry but my Master has order us to protected Gunner" Saber said.

"Same as us," Archer said with Rider preparing to fight.

"Good! I will fight all of you, "said Destroyer put his sword and large amounts of prana emitted

"Ow, Ow, Ow, OW- Destroyer stop attacks immediately," Kuro suddenly ordered and based on the accent, she was very hurt.

Everyone immediately turned toward Kuro and they see a rather funny scene.

Kuro is holding her cheeks and it seems her cheeks red by like someone just pinch her.

"Call Destroyer stop attacking," said Iris immediately pulled her cheeks

"Ow," Kuro cry. "Stop immediately Destroyer"

"What?" Destroyer growl.

"I think you should stop Destroyer," a voice said and from the shadows a figure stepped out. Is person wearing armor with a tail behind. Helmet cover is face only reveal a mouth.

"What are you doing here Beast?" Destroyer asked.

"My Master want you all to stop the fight here because it is calling the attention of the police and the people around here "replied Beast

"It's that all" Destroyer said.

"You should stop before Saver shoot you," Beast said.

"Okay," Destroyer said even he could not fight Saver with this ranger.

Destroyer step to Kuro place while Kiritsugu walked toward to IIIya.

Kiritsugu stopped a few steps before IIlya. IIlya look at him.

"IIlya" Kiritsugu begin said.

"Why" IIlya said.

"IIlya?"

"Why is you not coming back, why did you abandon me, Why did you betray our family" exclaimed IIlya tears fall from her eyes.

"IIlya I'm sorry" Kiritsugu said before walk to her and held her close.

"I was trying to save me from that," Kiritsugu said, "But I promised I will not leave you alone anymore "

Iris approached their seats, IIlya look before calling her "Mama" and rushed to embrace her.

"Everyone can save the embrace and weep each for the late! The police are approached and "Kuro said annoyance.

"Maybe we should go to Sasaki base and and explain to everybody here to hear" Iris suggested and looked at the people around.

Kiritsugu nodded and turned to who left. "you guy should follow us if you want to know the truth behind this war"

"But how this car carry all of us?" Shirou questions.

Suddenly, two helicopters fly close them. One land near them.

From the helicopter a man wear a spec ops uniform holding a assault rifle walked towards them.

"Yuki is that you?" Iris asked.

"Yes," Yuki said.

"What are you doing here?" Kiritsugu asked.

"Sasaki call me because he knew you guy need a transporter  
because he knew the car could not carry enough, "Yuki said.

Everyone go to the helicopter, while the second took the car. Both helicopters flying unaware that they were being observed by a black wolf.

* * *

A few building near there

"So that's Destroyer" Lancer said.

He was standing on the roof of the building nearby and watched the fight. He was extremely impressed by the power of the Destroyer and Berserker.

"And the other kid again summon seven servent and they are Saber the war increasingly interesting "Lancer said he could not restrain excited to see so many strong opponent joined the battle.

'Not good! Lancer 'Bazett say

"What happened," Lancer said.

'Do you see those helicopters' Bazett say

"Yes," replied Lancer.

'Those are army helicopters! That means someone related to military knew about the war 'Bazett say

Lancer was busy talking to Bazett did not know he was being watched as well.

"So my dead student also participation this war," the voice said and giggled, for some reason Lancer fell a chill.

* * *

A unknown location.

"So they began to gather more allies to stop me," a voice said, "It does not matter they still cannot stop me "

"We will crush them for you," a female said.

* * *

Insert Ending: **MEMORIA**

Shizuka ni utsuri yuku

(A scene show a chess piece in form of Ruler)

tooi kioku no naka

(In front the Ruler chess piece is Avenger and Saver chess piece look at each other)

Omoide ni yorisoinagara

(Next to them is Shielder and Gunner chess piece look at each other)

kimi o omoeru nara

(Next to them is Beast and Destroyer chess piece look at each other)

background music

(The scene shows a Hammer. A army of robot. A staff lay on the ground. A giant broadsword make from a flesh and yellow eye in hand guard. A knife and a Persian sword lay on the ground. A Blue fog. A Thompson Contender)

Itsumo minareteru madobe ni utsutta

(A scene show a man in armor with a hammer on his hand celebrate with many people)

sono hitomi wa ashita o muite ita

(A scene switch show Ruler sits on his throne loot at the helmet he hold in his right hand.)

Ah Sakaraenu sadame to shitte mo

(A scene show Avenger holds hand a beautiful girl in beautiful dress they smile and look at each other.)

Kowakunai Kokoro kara shinjite iru

(A scene show Destroyer looks at the man in front him)

Shizuka ni utsuri yuku tooi kioku no naka

(Scene shows Beast look at people are revolution again the noble in top a building)

Kimi to sugoshita akashi wa tashika ni koko ni aru

(A scene show Shielder stood watch at the fortress gate)

Afuredasu kimochi o oshiete kureta kara

(A scene show a field covers with fire and many dead bodies lay on the ground.)

Kono sekai ga naku natte mo watashi wa soko ni iru

(Gunner hold his gun point at Kirei with his execution sword in his hand in the mid of the field)

 **The new chapter of Fate Great War. I hope you guy like the family reunion. I hope is good.  
**

 **I think you guy should know the one who make Lancer fell a chill in his back. Yes is his teacher Scathach. I had a few nightmare prepa to Lancer when he meet his teacher agian :)**

 **I need a co-writer to write this fic because I had a few idea but I not good to write is in word so. If you guy had a time or interested with this fic please PM to me.  
**

 **I hope we can make this fic better to everyone enjoy.**

 **Read and review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I dont own anything about Fate serie or any other serie in this fic.**

Opening: **Oath Sign**

[Kurikaesu sekai Nando te wo nobashitara]

Irisviel walk and look around the Fuyuki city with Kiritsugu follow her.

[Hakanai namida wa kuroi kokoro tokasu no?]

Kimura walk from a building with Avenger stand beside the door of the building.

Sasaki sat in his office.

[Mebae dashita omoi ga mune ni hibiita nara]

Manaka sat and drink her tea with Ruler sit in front of her

Kuro stand under a bridge with Destroyer hide in the shadow of the bridge

Yuki sit on the bar and drink his bear with Shielder stood behind him.

[Kimi no tonari de zutto kawarazu mamoru darou]

Shirou prepare the food with Sakura while Rin sat on the table

IIyasviel look from the window from her castle with her servant a giant man stood behind her

Saito stand in the top of the build and the Beast appear behind him

[Ochita kibou wo hirotte]

Shirou stood the mid of the battlefield look at his hand

Asu ni tsunaide yukeba

[the battlefield suddenly changer into a area with many sword]

[Karamatta ibitsuna negai datte hodokeru]

In the shadow a man black cloak and behind him are five other figures.

[Hikari wo kazashite tamerai wo keshita]

Kiritsugu bring his gun and shoot at Kirel while he defect all the bullet.

[Agetakatta no wa mirai de]

Shielder bring his Axe and light appear behind him.

[Naiteru yoru daita mama]

Manaka run before Ruler grabbing her in bridal style and fly off with a few robots resemble like him.

[nageki wo sakende]

Gilgamesh stand and smile with his Gate of Babylon open and point the weapon at the rock giant stand in from of him.

Avenger look the fire in the city in front

[Fumiireta ashi wo tooku no risou ga].

IIyasviel on her servant shoulder while him swing his axe club kill few a shadow creature

Stood beside them is Kuro and Destroyer slashing a few shadow creatures.

[Sotto iyashite yuku]

The Beast run in the shadow to his target

[Tashikana kizuna wo tsuyoku nigiri susumou dokomademo]

Rin and Sakura together with they servant fight the shadow creature

[Kegare kitta kiseki wo se ni]

Saber bring her sword up and changer it before slash her sword down a beam of light shot from it and with another six beam behind her.

* * *

On the helicopter the trip completely silent no one said a word at all. Yuki looked people were in the helicopter. Rin and Luvia sit there but he can see they're thinking. They Servent turned to spirit form. Kuro, looked out the window but sometime looking toward to Emiya family. But Emiya family said nothing to each other. Shirou it seems is always thinking. His servent, it also seems like thinking. But it seems Blue saber was watching Kiritsugu and if what he saw in a dream is true then he know why she this that and the girl had helmet seem annoying.

"Well since no one say so I will go first," Yuki said

"Why you guy not change to spirit form?" Yuki asked to look at the group servent.

"We cannot," Saber said.

"Why not?" Yuki said.

"Perhaps for our summons incomplete it affects the ability change to spirit form," Jean said.

"Ok," Yuki said.

"Who are you" Rin first time she asked.

"My name is Kudo Yuki captain security department of the Titan Corporation" Yuki introduced.

"Titan corporation so those strange Prana appear recently is causes by the servent in you base" Rin yell.

"Those strange Prana?" Yuki said.

"Yesterday a strange Prana flows appear and an area of the city was destroyed and I discovered where it appears belong to Titan company's facility "Rin said

"Ah that must be Saver! Damm I must admit that guy attacks is real strong "Yuki said.

"Saver! One Extra class servent "Luvia said.

"What sort servent can attack this city from that far," said Rin including the servent of bow Archer could not shoot from a distance like that.

"Just wait and you will see," Yuki said.

"Yuki" said Iris call Yuki attention.

"Do you know what makes Avenger angry? "Iris ask before she leaves these base she Avenger was so angry because something.

"According to what Sasaki said Avenger angry because someone was summoned last Servent before he can summoned it," Yuki said.

That makes Rin, Archer notice.

"But what makes him more pissoff is those Prana he put in there so anyone summon it should not cost Prana and they servent will be extremely strong because he spent a lot of Prana on that" Yuki answered.

'Summons' last servent" Rin said in her mind

'Please tell me that is the reason' Archer groaned in his head.

"Oh we here" Yuki said realize the helicopter start landing.

When the plane landed everyone started get of helicopters. When they done they started to look around.

"Where are we?" Asks Shirou.

"We are at Titan base" Yuki answered

"Never again" Mordred said, "I will not sit on that monster again"

"Do not tell me that you were afraid of flying," Nero said. "This is the first time I fly it quite interesting"

"Easy for you," the blond tried maintain her composure and decorum at knight but, but found that she was failing at that so miserably "Men does not mean to soar that high"

"A heroes fear flying " Okita smirked when she saw it that earn a glad from Mordred

"I think it's fun," Manaka walked over them with Ruler walked beside her.

"Manaka! What are you doing here, "Rin said pointing at her.

"I now stay here until the war over" Manaka answered then her look Shirou with his servent.

"I'm sure you were the one who summoned the last Saber servent" Manaka smiling.

"Wait! You mean this boy is the one summoned the last servent before Avenger "Yuki said.

And as soon he finished the whole area around they suddenly becomes extremely cold.

"So you the one who summon the last servent" a cold voice said make they turn and see. A tall man wearing a blue armor. In his side of him is a sword. wearing a cloak made of fur. He wears a helmet with horns and he had long ponytail beard to his chest. On his arm was a staff. His skin look like he just been burn but a frost had form in his armor.

"I see you're not has only one but seven servent It seem right with the Prana that I put" The man said they could feel the anger in his voice.

"And you do not lose a little Prana, too," he added.

"Sorry! But I did not deliberately summoned them "Shirou said while his servent stands around him caution.

"What do you mean?" the man asks.

"I was being attacked by a servent. When the servent prepared to kill me, my body reacted and they appear "Shirou answered and temperature suddenly rise

"Let me get this straight you were attacked by a servent and accidentally summoned seven servent" The man said as temperatures continue to rise makes people around began to feel the heat

Shirou simply nodded.

"This can't forgiven" The man Roar and shoot a fire ball at Shirou.

But before the fireballs reaching Shirou and his servent it blocked by a shield.

"Stop immediately Avenger" said Shielders lowered his shield down.

"Move aside Shielders I will kill that kid," Avenger said he rise his staff and a lot of ice spike form in a sky "

"Avenger stopped immediately" Kimura spoke standing next Sasaki.

"But Master," said Avenger.

"I know you're sad because he summoned last servent but not because he wanted it" Kimura try to reason with his servent.

"Please stop before I let Saver stop you" Sasaki said, and behind him, his servent begin take form.

Behind Sasaki a high 30 meter. Two large towers golem's shoulder while third one on the backs with a catapult on it. On stone giant the right hand is a hammer.

All servent and Master there except those who have seen Saver are gasped and they eyes widened.

"What the hell" Rin shout look at the Servent.

'What kind a Servent he is' Archer think.

"A moving castle" Luvia said.

"Impressive" Rider think

'It even bigger than Berserker' IIlya look the Servent size.

"This…this" Shirou look the Servent with shocked face.

'What are you' Saber thought with curious.

"I never see anything like this" Alter mumber

"W-Wow" Lily said in awe.

'I wonder how strong he is' Mordred thought excited

'Is this his Noble Phantasm' Okita studio a Servent.

'I never see something like this in my life' Nero think.

'Who are this Servent' Jean thought try to find out who is Saver.

"So what you going to do Avenger " Sasaki said looking at the Avenger.

"Fine," Avenger lowered his staff down and those ice spikes disappear.

"I think they are impressed with Saver form" Yuki laughed.

"You too when you first saw him " Sasaki replied while Saver transformed into spirit form.

"I guess this little girl was you daughter Iris" Sasaki look at IIlya.

"Yes," Iris laughed.

"I guess Kuro cause pretty trouble to you when you tried to stop her from killing IIlya" Sasaki said.

"Not actually is very simple," Iris said and Sasaki noticed red marks on her cheek .

"I think we should go in and explain to everybody know everything" Kiritsugu said.

* * *

Now all of them are in a room in the base.

"I guess everyone has a lot of questions," Kimura said at look everyone in the room.

"Yes," Yuki said. "But first I have a question"

"What?" Kimura said.

"Why Shirou Sabers have a same faces" Yuki asked pointing to the servent "They could not are King Arthur"

Saber, Alter, Lily eyes wide went Yuki know they true name

"So you are a famous King Arthur," Rider said.

"I never thought King Arthur is a girl," said Manaka surprise.

"The question need who other six are since the blue one is the King Arthur Kiritsugu summoned in last war" Saito said as he walk in the room.

"So you come Saito" Sasaki great his friend.

"Yeah! The fight you guy cause that make me a lot of trouble, "Saito look at the group.

"Back to the topic" Kimura cough "We know this girl is King Arthur," he points at Blue Saber "So who is you girl are," He look at the six girl.

"I am the Emperor Nero," Nero said.

"The Fifth Roman Emperor" Sasaki Impressive.

"But I hear he is a male" Shirou said.

"We has King Arthur is a girl so that is possible" Yuki said.

"Ok one down five to go," Saito said.

"I am Jeanne d'Arc" Jean said.

"Ok this one just like from the book" Sasaki said.

"I'm Okita Souji" Okita said.

"Captain of the first unit of the Shinsengumi" Sasaki said.

"How many hero has been mistake about they gender" Yuki sigh. "What next Nobunaga Oda is a girl."

"And this girl is Mordred" Okita said point at Mordred.

"I never ask you to said my name to everyone here for me" Mordred said.

"Son of King Arthur that make sense" Sasaki said.

"Wait how the hell…." Yuki not finish that phase Kimura hit back of his head

"Ouch! Why you hit me" Yuki said rub his head.

"I know what you goanna ask so drop is" Kimura said.

"Fine" Yuki said.

"So what about you two" Saito look at the last two Saber.

"I believe it is time we settled this." Saber looked at the other two sabers, the ones who had claimed themselves Arturias to her Arthur.

"What are you two?"

Lily bit her lip nervously. "Like I said, I am Queen Arturia, once and future Queen of Britain. You however called yourself a King like her-" she gestured to the one in black "-though you called yourself Arthur instead. There is a very obvious connection there. Perhaps...we are the same people? Possibilities? The grail does reach beyond just one world..." She shook her head, confused at the thought.

"I don't know. You girl need to share facts."Sasaki said

The black one chuckled harshly. "Only Britain? I expanded beyond the island, and conquered all of Europe. I was satisfied then, and would not have gone any farther." Her voice turned sour at her next words. "But the Orientals thought otherwise, and stole my sheath with their cowardly tricks." She smiled bitterly.

She turned back to the other sabers. "Not that losing my sheath made me any less capable. I still protected my kingdom from invaders, and not a one made it a mile past the borders. I died in bed, old age defeating what tens of thousands of enemies could not." She looked at the other two. "I revealed my gender eventually because it was too troublesome pretending. They continued to call me king however because it was all they had known me as for years. There. That is my story. What about you two?"

Saber nodded. "I never showed my true gender save to my closest confidants, so I remained as King Arthur. I did not expand the kingdom, and there was peace for years, until..." She gritted her teeth and admitted the bitter memories. "...civil war, twice. Somewhere along the way I lost my sheath, and in the final battle against the last of the rebel knights did I receive a fatal wound." Then she and the black one looked at the one in white.

Lily gazed at them sadly. "My story had a much happier ending than both of you. I hid my gender from the start, but not for long. I found the loneliness of being unable to truly let down my guard around my knights and subjects for fear of revealing the secret too hard. So I decided not to." She smiled then, a happy smile at the thought of a fond memory. "I revealed the truth, and though some knights stepped down and many people protested, those that stayed were steadfast to the end. I didn't expand past Britain either. Controlling just the island was hard by itself, but in the end, after decades of work, all of Britain was united, and I ruled for years as its eternally youthful queen."

Her expression turned melancholic then. "But then there comes a time when life becomes too hard after so many years, especially when all your friends are dead and gone. I passed down Avalon to my son, Mordred, and aged away naturally. I left behind a peaceful but powerful kingdom, and a legacy of just rule and fairness. I have no regrets." She finished, savoring the tale.

"Parallels world. Alternate selves." Sasaki admitted as he looked pointedly at the blue Saber. "You're the original, or this world's Arturia at least."

"Well that make sense" Yuki said while Kimura and Saito nod.

Then three parallels king Arthur and Mordred looked at the other.

King Arthur glared at her. "That doesn't explain why you three were included. I can understand these two, for they are my alternate selves and Mordred are my son. But why you three? What connection can you possibly have to be summoned with us?"

Nero puffed out her chest and pointed her nose in the air. "Simple. I'm your ancestor! And those two are you descendant "

King Arturia grunted. "And once again, that's just implausible!" She blinked when Queen Arturia tapped her shoulder, blushing. "What?"

The white Saber smiled nervously. "Umm...I think she may be right. She's from an earlier time than us, while the other is from a later time than us and yet we all look almost exactly the same. They may have some basis for that thought..."

The Seven studied each other, and the black saber fumed at the undeniable proof. "...but...she..."

Nero chuckled, gesturing towards her body. "Almost exactly. It seems you four haven't quite inherited one of my and her more important...hmm...assets..."

The other paused, then glared at Nero for the blatant insult. The fact that it was true was just salt in the wound. Until Nero see Jean body and he eye twitch. Make the girl fell nervous.

Discreetly, everyone in the room backed away from the potential conflict. Even they wasn't stupid enough to get between that. Expect one guy.

"So solve the question why you girl look like each other we still haven't figured out what to call girl." Ruler said not affect by the silent conflict.

Nero chuckled. "Oh, that's simple! This girl is white saber, she's blue saber, and that one's black saber! While the other can call by their name Easy, isn't it?"

The named sabers glared at the Nero.

The white one crossed her arms. "Oh very well. Call me Lily then."

The black saber tapped the side of her head in thought, then said one word: "Alter."

The blue one however looked confused, apparently unable to figure out a good faux-name.

Lily put her hand on her shoulder. "It's fine. You can stay as Saber. You're this world's after all." She turned to Alter. "You don't mind right?" She took the nonchalant shrug as a yes.

The now confirmed Saber sighed in relief. "Thank you."

"Now that's done now return to the main topic," Kimura said call everyone's attention

"First I would like to introduce my name is Satoh Kimura" Kimura introduced.

"I am Sasaki Satoh ceo of Titan Corporation" Sasaki said.

"And I am Saito Nakamura Police Chief of Fuyuki" Saito introduced.

"Why Police Chief is here" Rin yelled pointing at Saito.

"Because I am the master of the Beast" Saito answered and let Rin see a command seals in His hand.

"If you was shocked about my job you should know Kimura job" Saito point at Kimura.

"What do you jab" Rin asked.

"Minister of Defense" Kimura answers and Rin reactions.

"WWWHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTTT" Rin yell.

"The defense minister is Master this war" Luvia said with a shock face.

"I thought only magus can joint this war" Rin said

"You right but the Grail has choice us because it needs help" Kimura said. Make Rin, Luvia confused.

"In a few months ago I have a few dreams. The dream show me about the four grail war and even Kimura, Saito and Yuki hear has the same dream. Then in the last dream all four of us meet a woman name Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern" Sasaki said and every in the room gape.

"Justeaze one of three people has creat the Grail" Rin said.

"She then explain to us about the dream we and from that we know about the war and she ask us help her"

"Ask you help?" Luvia ask.

"She want us destroy the Grail" Kimura said and everyone in the room eye wide.

"Why she ask you destroy Grail for her when she is the one who create it" Rin yell.

"Because the Grail has been tainted" Kiritsugu said.

"In the Third war Jubstacheit von Einzbern has summon Avenger and that servent has tainted the grail" Kiritsugu said.

"But who is that Avenger?" Rin ask.

"Angra Mainyu" Kiritsugu answers

"All the World's Evil" Rin said.

"You joking right" Luvia said.

"No I'm not" Kiritsugu said. "And any wish that I granted will result with destruction when I see what inside the Grail I had use two command seals to force Saber destroy it but not work and it strike back"

"The fire…" Shirou said.

"Yeah and the Grail place cursed kill me" Kiritsugu said.

"That is the reason you father destroy the Grail IIlya and for that Einzbern punish him is not let you see him" Iris said to IIlya.

"The reason the Grail survive from Saber attack because it has a help" Sasaki said.

"Who help the Grail?" Shirou ask.

"They said only three people help create the Grail right" Sasaki said.

"Yeah! Einzbern, Matou, Tohsaka" Rin answer.

"There another one" Sasaki said Rin eye wide.

"But he want to us it to power and destroy so the other has stop him from take it and kill him but somehow he survive and help the Grail" Sasaki said.

"And he is give it more power so in this war it can summon more servent" Sasaki continue.

'So that why this war has many servent' Archer think.

"But he know there is someone will try to destroy the Grail so he has create his class servent Alter Ego to kill every who want to destroy it" Saito said.

"So she give us the seven class seven extra class servent has been lock in the grail" Yuki said.

"Then how Mama and That girl is here?" IIlya ask point at Kuro

"Well Justeaze need seven Master so she only has four of us and Manaka so she somehow use her power to bring Iris back to life and separated Kuro from Iris and give her a body and has them as the prana support to our servent since we not a Magus" Kimura answer.

"Then how she has same power with my servent" Rin ask that make Archer attention.

"Well since Kuro don't has a body so the Grail has give a body from one of servent class Archer so she is half Servent" Iris said.

"So only you two to support all six servent" Luvia said look at Kuro and Iris.

"Beside that from that Justeaze said this land which my base built in it has a lot of prana so when Kuro and Iris cannot give the prana they can take it from this land and she said prana in this land can help them use they Noble Phantasm full power" Sasaki said.

"No wonder when I came this place I fell a lot of Prana under my feet" Rin said.

"So now you guy know the true behind the Grail what will you do now?" Sasaki ask.

Everyone in the room are been the deep thought. They had consider to destroy the Grail the thing can grant they wish.

"I will help you" Shirou said make everyone look at him.

"I don't want what happen ten year ago happen again" Shirou said.

"I will help you to Shirou" Luvia said.

"Since the Grail has been taint we have no choice expect to destroy it so I'm in" Rin said.

"Me too I want to help Mama and Papa" IIlya said.

"What about you guy" Sasaki look at the Servent.

"Since that master wish I will have follow" Archer 'May be with this I can kill him when I get a chance or somehow make his chance his idea'

"That taint Grail will be destroys by me King of Kings" Rider said

'This guy really really just like Gilgamesh with that ego' Archer think mental face palm.

"I've already said it. I have no regrets. I am content with the life I had. I have no wish for the grail. So I will help" Lily said.

Nero smiled sadly. "While my life didn't exactly end on a high note, an artist regrets nothing of her art, only hopes to create a better one. No wish, so I'm in."

"I want to protect everyone from evil so will help you" Jean said.

"Since the Grail can't grain my wish so I will help you" Alter said.

"Since duty of Shinsengumi is protect people" Okita said.

"I will help since that is my master wish" Saber said.

"Fine I will help you" Mordred said 'may be with that I can prove to everyone I better than my father'

"Well that great" Yuki said.

"Well that easy than I think" Kimura said.

"Well all my plan I prepared in case they decline and I had prepared 37 scenarios now go to toilet" Sasaki sigh.

"Seriously" Saito look at his friend.

"You know me always has a plan" Sasaki said.

* * *

In unknown location.

"So she is my holy maiden" A voice said "The Grail has grant my wish so I can be summon in this war again and meet her"

"But first you have save her from her master" a voice said this time is a girl.

"That wrench will has die for make her become his slave with his servent who has dare to take a same face like her" the first voice say angry.

"But they they have to many allied" the third voice say and is a girl.

"Don't worry those guy from Yggdmillennia family and other master will make a good pawn to take those guy or make them weak enough to our servent finish them "the a second voice said.

"But they we only had those from Yggdmillennia and few master. We still can't locate the rest." The third voice said.

"Don't worry we will locate them and had them help us" the second voice said.

"What make sure they will help us" the new voice said.

"Well that simple Meltlilith! They can choice to join us or be kill by us" the second voice said.

* * *

Insert Ending: **MEMORIA**

Shizuka ni utsuri yuku

(A scene show a chess piece in form of Ruler)

tooi kioku no naka

(In front the Ruler chess piece is Avenger and Saver chess piece look at each other)

Omoide ni yorisoinagara

(Next to them is Shielder and Gunner chess piece look at each other)

kimi o omoeru nara

(Next to them is Beast and Destroyer chess piece look at each other)

background music

(The scene shows a Hammer. A army of robot. A staff lay on the ground. A giant broadsword make from a flesh and yellow eye in hand guard. A knife and a Persian sword lay on the ground. A Blue fog. A Thompson Contender)

Itsumo minareteru madobe ni utsutta

(A scene show a man in armor with a hammer on his hand celebrate with many people)

sono hitomi wa ashita o muite ita

(A scene switch show Ruler sits on his throne loot at the helmet he hold in his right hand.)

Ah Sakaraenu sadame to shitte mo

(A scene show Avenger holds hand a beautiful girl in beautiful dress they smile and look at each other.)

Kowakunai Kokoro kara shinjite iru

(A scene show Destroyer looks at the man in front him)

Shizuka ni utsuri yuku tooi kioku no naka

(Scene shows Beast look at people are revolution again the noble in top a building)

Kimi to sugoshita akashi wa tashika ni koko ni aru

(A scene show Shielder stood watch at the fortress gate)

Afuredasu kimochi o oshiete kureta kara

(A scene show a field covers with fire and many dead bodies lay on the ground.)

Kono sekai ga naku natte mo watashi wa soko ni iru

(Gunner hold his gun point at Kirei with his execution sword in his hand in the mid of the field)

 **And now we end the first arc and begin the second arc. I hope make this chapter is good.**

 **I still need a co-writer to write this fic so if you guy** **had a time or interested please Pm to me.  
**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea If you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I dont own anything about Fate serie or any other serie in this fic.**

Opening: **Oath Sign**

[Kurikaesu sekai Nando te wo nobashitara]

Irisviel walk and look around the Fuyuki city with Kiritsugu follow her.

[Hakanai namida wa kuroi kokoro tokasu no?]

Kimura walk from a building with Avenger stand beside the door of the building.

Sasaki sat in his office.

[Mebae dashita omoi ga mune ni hibiita nara]

Manaka sat and drink her tea with Ruler sit in front of her

Kuro stand under a bridge with Destroyer hide in the shadow of the bridge

Yuki sit on the bar and drink his bear with Shielder stood behind him.

[Kimi no tonari de zutto kawarazu mamoru darou]

Shirou prepare the food with Sakura while Rin sat on the table

IIyasviel look from the window from her castle with her servant a giant man stood behind her

Saito stand in the top of the build and the Beast appear behind him

[Ochita kibou wo hirotte]

Shirou stood the mid of the battlefield look at his hand

Asu ni tsunaide yukeba

[the battlefield suddenly changer into a area with many sword]

[Karamatta ibitsuna negai datte hodokeru]

In the shadow a man black cloak and behind him are five other figures.

[Hikari wo kazashite tamerai wo keshita]

Kiritsugu bring his gun and shoot at Kirel while he defect all the bullet.

[Agetakatta no wa mirai de]

Shielder bring his Axe and light appear behind him.

[Naiteru yoru daita mama]

Manaka run before Ruler grabbing her in bridal style and fly off with a few robots resemble like him.

[nageki wo sakende]

Gilgamesh stand and smile with his Gate of Babylon open and point the weapon at the rock giant stand in from of him.

Avenger look the fire in the city in front

[Fumiireta ashi wo tooku no risou ga].

IIyasviel on her servant shoulder while him swing his axe club kill few a shadow creature

Stood beside them is Kuro and Destroyer slashing a few shadow creatures.

[Sotto iyashite yuku]

The Beast run in the shadow to his target

[Tashikana kizuna wo tsuyoku nigiri susumou dokomademo]

Rin and Sakura together with they servant fight the shadow creature

[Kegare kitta kiseki wo se ni]

Saber bring her sword up and changer it before slash her sword down a beam of light shot from it and with another six beam behind her.

* * *

Clock Town also know at headquarters and main branch of the Mage's Association. A international, self-preservative and self-defense organization formed by practitioners of magecraft for the purpose of controlling, concealing, and developing Magecraft.

Right now in one of Clock Town room. There is conversation happen right now in that room.

"What do you mean you still not found him" A woman yell said in her phone.

She is the most powerful woman every magus know her. The Vice Director of the Mage's Association. Barthomeloi Lorelei also know at The Queen. Every sane magus know this woman is not the one you should mess. But right now there is two people has make her very angry and one of them is the man talk to her thought phone.

"Like I said still not found that guy! He is very good to find some place to hide" the voice said.

"That all the same answer I receive from you for the three month ago" Lorelei said "And how you sure right now he is in Fuyuki"

"Are you really that stupid" the voice said with the playful tone that make Lorelei very angry.

"Watch you mouth" Lorelei said.

"You are the Vice Director of the Clock Town you should know the obvious reason he show his face in there" The voice "He is there to join the the Holy Grail War"

"What make you so sure about that" Lorelei said.

"Two thing! My contact say he been hiring from many family to steal the artifact from Museum and all of them are now in the Fuyuki" The voice say.

"And the second?" Lorelei ask.

"Before he leave after give the the artifact to his hire he give them a card and they all write a same word" the voice say.

"What is say?" Lorelei ask.

"The Grail will belong to the me! Black Thief the XX" the voice say.

"That thief had been choice for the Grail War "Lorelei yell.

"Yeah! And even me has been choice too that awesome" the voice say make a vein appear in Lorelei head.

"Despite what happen! I still want you to find me that thief and bring him to me" Lorelei order.

"Okay! I will found that thief after all that is a reason you hire me" the voice say.

"Good" Lorelei say.

"After I win the Holy Grail war" The voice laughs and hangs up a phone. Leave a stun and very pissoff Lorelei with the phone in her hand.

"AKKKUUUUSEEEERRRRRUUUUUUUU" a very loud cry from the room make everyone near jump up.

After that Lorelei sat on her chair place her face in her hands. In all her life she never meet someone has touch her nervous right now expect the old man Zelretch. Now not just one but two man have touch her nervous.

One is the legend Black Thief. A magus use magic to help him or her steal from other people that thief has almost reveal the existence of magic for people. But the church and Mage's Association has keep that from shadow every time that thief do that.

Even the church and Mage's Association put a wanted for that thief but the hunter they send still not capture him or kill him. Even they had hire the famous magus killer Kiritsugu but that thief still escape from him and now Black Thief the XX has some nervous to steal her a The Queen of Clock Town. She can't let that thief escape from her easy.

That make her hire the second person have touch her nervous to hunt the Thief. Akuseru Burugosu the mercenary magus who famous had hunt many Apostle Ancestors and Dead Apostle. That man skill almost rival with Kiritsugu.

But his attitude has touch her nervous. That man is the lazy ass and love to insult her and that dam Casanova attitude the first time meet her that guy had dare to ask her out for date. Some nervous that man had.

Because he is very good according to his record and she don't have any choice. She have hire to find that the Black Thief and bring him to her. She hold her head and let out a tire sigh.

Inside a café shop in Fuyuki city.

"Now that pushover boss had heard a report! I can go back enjoy some café before make a plan to war" the man said.

He has black short hair and dark brown eyes, wear a black pant with leather holster and a red shirt underneath his white jacket. He is Akuseru Burugosu a mercenary Lorelei hire to find the Black Thief.

After he had track him to this city and found out he had been choice to the war. He is very excited after all where to find many powerful magus than the Holy Grail War and this time is has many magus instead 7 like usual.

"So what are we going to do now master" A voice say and Akuseru look up.

Stand before him is a very young woman. She has long red hair and green eyes. She wears white top, red skirt.

"Well first we goner had a lovely date Rider" Akuseru said make the girl know as Rider sigh.

"Sorry master but you not my type" Rider said.

"Ok I just joke" Akuseru said "We will go look around the city and to you and me know this city"

"Yes! Master" Rider said in her spirit form.

When Akuseru has been choice to be one of the master he had call a help from his friend to find him a artifact to summon a servent. And lucky for him his friend has one is piece of the cloth belong to Boudica, Queen of the Iceni. One of famus queen of the British. She is very famous with her rebellion again Rome empire.

Akuseru walk out the café shop. He has been the city in three day but they has been a few thing happen first the appear of those strange Prana. Second is the gas accident in the city. And the last it the strange explosion two day ago. He think those three has belong to the servent doing. Suddenly he sees a gang of thug surrounded three girls. Well almost everyone don't want to mess with them so they pretend like they don't see the scene. But not in Akuseru the one has a hero complex.

So he come to the thug place "I suggest you guy let those three girl alone"

The thug turn around and see him. One of them laugh.

"You think you cant take down all of us" he said wrong answer.

About three minute late everyone around look awe at the gang of thug had been take down by Akuseru.

"Are you girl okay" he said and look at them.

The first girl had a tan skin black hair and eyes, the second girl has a white hair she wear a glass, the last girl has brown hair and eyes all of them wear a school uniform.

"Well! We ok" the brow hair girl say.

"Thank" the girl with glass say.

"Thank for you help" the black hair girl say.

"You! Welcome I cannot stand went see the gang of thug hit three lovely young girl" Akuseru smile. His servent sigh she now her master Gonne to do.

"So would you girl want to…" Akuseru said then a hand place on his shoulder. He though it one of the thug so he turn around and punch in to his face then turn back to the girl.

"Well like I said would you girl…"

"You are under arrest" a voice said and Akuseru turn around and see two police officer look at him.

"I did not do anything" Akuseru said confuse he swore he did not anything except save three lovely girl.

"You just attack a police officer" one of the officer said point at the man in the flood.

Akuseru faceplame so the guy place his hand just now is the police he must want to ask him what just happen here but he mistake him as one of the thug so he punch without realize who he is.

"You see is the misunderstand" Akuseru said

"Save that for the question" the officer said as the place a handcuffed in Akuseru hand.

"Eh" that all Akuseru can say. His servent only stand there and watch. Well she hope from this his master can learn you should look to see who they are before punch them.

All the three girls only stand there and look dumfound what just happen.

"You think we should help him?" the brow hair girl ask?

"I don't know Yukika. This guy just flirt us" the black hair girl said.

"But he just help us Kaede" Yukika said.

"I think he just help us so he can as us for a date" the girl with glass say.

"See even Kane can realize what he do" Kaede said.

'I think he is had another motive master' a voice say to Kane.

"What wrong Kane?" Kaede ask her friend.

"Assassin said he has another reason to help us" Kane said.

"What it is" Yukika said.

'That man is the master' a voice said to Yukika.

"Caster say that guy is the master" Yukika said.

"So that is the reason that guy want to help us" Kaede say.

'That or he just like a Casanova and want to flirt you just like my student when he was young' a voice said to Kaede.

"Whateve! Lancer" Kaede said "But right now we late for school"

At that the three girl rush to school. Late that day Akuseru had been release from the police but not after say sorry the officer he just hit.

* * *

Insert Ending: **MEMORIA**

Shizuka ni utsuri yuku

(A scene show a chess piece in form of Ruler)

tooi kioku no naka

(In front the Ruler chess piece is Avenger and Saver chess piece look at each other)

Omoide ni yorisoinagara

(Next to them is Shielder and Gunner chess piece look at each other)

kimi o omoeru nara

(Next to them is Beast and Destroyer chess piece look at each other)

background music

(The scene shows a Hammer. A army of robot. A staff lay on the ground. A giant broadsword make from a flesh and yellow eye in hand guard. A knife and a Persian sword lay on the ground. A Blue fog. A Thompson Contender)

Itsumo minareteru madobe ni utsutta

(A scene show a man in armor with a hammer on his hand celebrate with many people)

sono hitomi wa ashita o muite ita

(A scene switch show Ruler sits on his throne loot at the helmet he hold in his right hand.)

Ah Sakaraenu sadame to shitte mo

(A scene show Avenger holds hand a beautiful girl in beautiful dress they smile and look at each other.)

Kowakunai Kokoro kara shinjite iru

(A scene show Destroyer looks at the man in front him)

Shizuka ni utsuri yuku tooi kioku no naka

(Scene shows Beast look at people are revolution again the noble in top a building)

Kimi to sugoshita akashi wa tashika ni koko ni aru

(A scene show Shielder stood watch at the fortress gate)

Afuredasu kimochi o oshiete kureta kara

(A scene show a field covers with fire and many dead bodies lay on the ground.)

Kono sekai ga naku natte mo watashi wa soko ni iru

(Gunner hold his gun point at Kirei with his execution sword in his hand in the mid of the field)

 **Another chapter . This chapter is to introdu the new oc. Akuseru this guy with the Black thief is the oc from Axel The Moon he has suget his idea about this oc to me and I decide put them in this fic  
**

 **He is very intersting character with the Black Thief and** ** **Akuseru** servent is Boudica. ****And yes I give three Shirou classmate a servent. Spoiler Ayako is a master too. Her servent is the one make Shinji Rider fear.  
**

 **Now next chapter we back to the main character.**

 **I still need a co-writer to write this fic so if you guy** **had a time or interested please Pm to me.  
**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea If you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I dont own anything about Fate serie or any other serie in this fic.**

Blades.

Shirou Emiya dreamed of blades.

A crimson spear, cursed and radiating bloodlust. Gifted by a warrior so great so she was unto a god.

A stone weapon, jagged and crude, but no less deadly for that. Shaped from the stone pillar of a hero's tomb.

A blue spear, powerful, poisonous, vampiric. A white dagger, made to hunt and harry the enemy. Both crafted by hands not quite human.

Five more appeared in his eyes. Five great blades, for five great heroes.

A giant red sword. Curved, holy. Forged in a volcano by the hands of one who considered herself an artist beyond compare in all she did, then blessed by great priests, and enchanted by powerful wizards. It would be impractically heavy for most people, but to its wielder, its great weight was just fine, just another proof of how high she had been elevated above normal men.

A king's sword. Beautiful and radiant, burning with a white fire whose flames purged all evil. It could not vaporize armies, not could it sunder castle walls, but all who had faced it had died all the same. There was no other sword its wielder had used since it had been gifted to her. It was a king's sword, elevated from mere ornamentation to a true weapon of war.

A dark sword. Black of steel, bloody of mark. A great blade that had killed so many men it now thirsted for their blood, yet was no less grand for that bloodlust. It was the darkness of men, weaponized into glorious, lethal form, a darkness that swallowed all hope and smothered enemies in despair. A killer's weapon.

A blood red blade, inister and wicked blade fit to be wielded by a demon, transfigured by her wanton hatred. Dyed with dark blood and warped into an unsightly form, it becomes a demonic sword of calamity. Raising the grotesque sword clad in the wear hatred, It releases the blood radiance upon the enemy, and it is released as a flash of light, a surging wave with the simple purpose of destruction

A sword of promised victory, whose glorious light destroyed all who had stood before it, granting triumph to its wielder time and time again. Only once had it failed, when it and its scabbard were not present in their final, most important battle.

Then two flag appeared in his eyes. Two great flag, belong two great heroes ..

Something magnificent, a shape that radiated glory and light, even with his blurred sight.

Hazily, Shirou reached for the image. ...And woke up between six beautiful females.

He froze, brain not quite up to date as to why six blonde women, European by the looks of it, would be sleeping with him.

Then he remembered, Last night somehow he has find out him has been throw in to a magic war for Holy Grail. But the most surprise him is he has a sister who want to kill him and then find out his farther is been summon in this war as the gunner. He almost forget the Holy Grail has been corrupt by Angra Mainyu. Now someone want to use it to destroy the world. He has agreed to help his father and the other to destroy the Grail. After that Sasaki has take them back his house when come to his house Rin and Luvia go to they home.

Then came the sleeping arrangements.

* * *

Flashback

"Where is your room, Shirou?" Saber asked.

"Uhh, there?" He pointed at a door, and with a nod, the King of Knights walked in, followed by the other servants.

He frozen, then, "Wait, what are you doing there? That's a boy's room!"

Lily chuckled. "Why, to protect master Shirou of course!"

Shirou felt his eyebrow twitch. "What?"

Nero nodded. "Enemies are everywhere. You are our link to this world. You die, we lose. We can't just leave you alone to sleep, Assassin might kill you and we'd never know!" She muttered, supposedly under her breath, but everyone heard it nonetheless, "well, until you die at least"

Shirou gaped at them. "...but that's a boy's room!"

Okito raised an eyebrow. "And?"

Shirou pointed at them. "Girls can't sleep with a boy unless they're married!"

Saber shook her head. "You must not think of us as people, Shirou. We are servants, your weapons, treat us as such."

Nero shoved Saber aside. "Oh none of that, you. Like this." She walked up to Shirou, smiling. "Really? I thought a...healthy boy like you would...hmm, enjoy the chance to sleep with seven beautiful women..."

She breathily said, holding his arm affectionately.

Shirou froze, mind stopping at the absurdity of the situation.

Lily chuckled, and joined in on the fun. "I thought so too, unless..." She suddenly teared up. "...unless, our master, doesn't think we're pretty enough? Will you only accept that black-haired master and that blond hair into your bed?"

Shirou yelped, waving his arms. "No! I didn't mean it that way!"

Mordred spoke up for the first time. "Perhaps you are gay?"

Silence.

The seven servants looked pointedly at him.

Shirou shivered. "Not that either!"

Alter nodded. "Then you will have no problems with us sleeping with you."

Saber sighed. Seeing others who looked so much like her act so...childishly, was unnerving, but at least they got results. Shirou was stubborn when he truly wanted to be.

Shirou closed his eyes, his brain not quite comprehending how he had lost the argument so quickly. "But...you're girls..."

Jean rolled her eyes. "Master, if you truly wish it, we can just stand guard the entire night. We are servants, we have no need for sleep."

Shirou sighed. When given a choice between a horribly uncomfortable night or leaving four women to stay awake for his sake while he slept, there was no competition, even if they really didn't need sleep. It was just common courtesy. "If I'm sleeping, you're sleeping too. Alright, you can sleep with me." That just sounded wrong in his ears.

Lily chuckled. "Don't be so nervous, Shirou. It's fine as long as no one instigates anything. Unless..." She gave him a mock-suspicious frown. "...our master isn't a pervert that would take advantage of us, right?"

Disregarding the fact that any one of them could snap him in half with one hand, Shirou Emiya was in no way a pervert. He sighed. "Can we just...?" He wanted to get this over with already.

They laughed at his expense.

"NO" a loud voice yell all of them turn to see Illya .

"No way I'm gonna sleep with her" Illya point at Kuro.

"Like I want sleep with you" Kuro said back.

"You two are sister so you two should sleep together" Iris said.

"No way she will kill me when I sleep" Illya said.

"Like I can" Kuro said after they meet Iris had place a same spell in Illya so when she been hurt Kuro will fell the same pain.

"Kuro you should not talk like that to you sister" Iris said.

"She is not my sister" Kuro said.

"Then why in the first met you said you are her sister" Sasaki said make everyone look at him.

"Why are you here?" Kiritsugu ask.

"My house is far from here and right now is late so I think I will rest here tonight" Sasaki said.

Then they back to the topic.

"I will not sleep with you" Illya said.

"You will sleep with her if you want sleep with me" Iris said.

"But…But… Fine" Illya said, she want to sleep with her mother.

End Flashback

* * *

Which brings us to the situation now.

That is, waking up with six beautiful women, all of which apparently liked grabbing onto their bedmates when asleep. Alter and Saber were on the outside, with Okito and Lily next to them and then Okito and Jean next to him. Alter and Lily had ended up locked together in a rather scandalous position, while Okito had arm around Saber's waists. The he found that one of his arm somehow wapped around Jean waist pulling her towards him. He groaned as he realized his other had been pulled away towards Nero. That alone might not sound so bad but he realized that Nero had pulled his arm right up to her chest and now she was holding it between her breasts. Then he remembers there are seven girls in this room.

That make Shirou find out that Mordred had been sleeping near his head. Sometime during the night she pull his head into her chest and her arms firmly around his head.

Thankfully, it wasn't quite as tight as he thought, and with several minutes of effort, he managed to get loose.

He stood up, took a moment to admire the seven, then walked out to prepare breakfast for them.

"So this is you famous cook" Sasaki said as he eat the food.

Now everyone now are eat the breakfast. Shirou cooking is very good make every servent not know how long they had been a good food like this in they live.

"Well! I think next to night I will cook" Iris said make Sasaki, Kiritsugu, Kuro turn green they had eat her food once. It end very very bad.

"I think you should let Shirou cook! Because it is his hobby" Kiritsugu said hope Iris buy it.

"No! I want to let our son and daughter taste my cook" Iris said.

Kiritsugu only sigh and hope he survive tonight. To much for Kuro horror.

Then someone call a door. Let me open Shirou said as he come open the door.

"Saito-san" Shirou said.

"Good morning Shirou" Saito said.

After that Saito join with them in the breakfast.

"So today you going to school right?" Sasaki ask.

"Yes" Shirou said.

"Let us come with you" Saber said.

"Our duty is too protect you" Lily said.

"But how come you going to my school" Shirou said. "You girl are not student".

"Well! We can" Kiritsugu said,

"Huh?" Shirou said.

"We can make them join you school so they can go protect you" Kiritsugu said.

"That good idea" Iris said. "You two will go to school to" she point at Kuro and Illya.

"What" Two girls shout.

"You two go to school to make friend and learn how to live as normal girl" Iris said because she know the Einzbern never let Illya go outside and she don't want to her daughter has the same like her.

"And beside I want to like every mother take they child to their school and then" Iris begin has fantasy from to the parent meeting to the spot day as school.

"Well! She really look forward to that" Sasaki said to Kiritsugu.

"She has been lock in the house almost her life and never been there to rise her daughter in ten year" Kiritsugu said.

"I know" Sasaki said.

"Shirou" loud female voice call in the door.

"I forget her" Shirou said panic.

"Who" Sasaki said.

"Taiga-san" Shirou said. Catch Saito attention.

"Taiga as in Taiga Fujimura?" Saito ask.

"Yeah! You know her" Shirou said.

"Oh boy" Sasaki said.

"What wrong" Shirou ask.

"Kiritsugu go to you spirit form" Sasaki said "I will hand everything"

Kiritsugu turn to his spirit form same just in time the door open.

"Shirou! I'm hungry, I need fo..." Taiga walk in the when she see the the girl.

"SHIROU! WHO IS THOSE GIRL ARE" Taiga roar.

"Still a loud mouth when something happen" Saito said make Taiga turn to look to him.

"Look what we had here the Tiger of Homurahara what make you come here. " Saito said with a grin.

"My My if it isn't the Dragon of Homurahara " Taiga said back with a grin.

"I never thought they let you become a teacher of they school with you temper" Saito said.

"And I thought the police has not in right mind when they let you become they chef" Taiga said back and two of them has a dark aura around them.

"What is happen here?" Shirou ask.

"Well you know Saito is come from a police family and Taiga is come from a Yakuza family" Saito explain "Those two never like each other when they are student"

"Shirou why this guy are here" Taiga ask turn to Shirou.

"I can explain Taiga-san" Sasaki said.

"Sasaki-san long time no see you come here to visit me" Taiga said her mod change right away.

"Yes! I had business here so and those girl" he point at the servent "Are my friend daughter they come with them they are going to join you school tomorrow " Sasaki said.

"I see" Taiga nod what about this them she point at Iris, Kuro and Illya.

"Well! They are Kiritsugu wife and daughter" Sasaki said.

"WHAT" Taiga roar.

Sasaki begin tell a story he make up. That Kiritsugu thing his wife and daughter has lost in the accident so the come here to find new begin after mourns her lost and when they come here to find him only to find out Kiritsugu has pass.

"What a sad story" Taiga said as come and hold Iris hand.

"I'm sorry for you lost but Shirou is a good boy he will take care of you" Taiga said.

"I know he is, He has said we can live with him" Iris said.

"But that still not explain why this guy is here" Taiga mod changer again point at Saito.

"Those girl come to the police at for Kiritsugu so I lead them here" Saito said as he get up.

"I had a job to do thank for the food" Saito walk out a house.

"Shirou! I hungry " Taiga said as Shirou begin to cook breakfast for her.

"Sakura not come today?" Shirou ask.

"Yes! She is not few good she can't come today" Taiga said.

* * *

Saito walk out the house he continue go to the office. As he walk someone has pump into him.

"Ouch" a voice said as Saito look down.

There is a girl has a black long hair black eyes, she wear a black sleeveless shirt underneath a white vest and a black mini-skirt.

"Are you ok?" Saito ask the girl.

"I'm fine! Sorry for the pump in to you" the girl said.

"It Ok" Saito said.

"Could you tell me where is the mail" the girl ask.

"You not around here?" Saito ask.

"Yeah! I just come here" the girl say.

"You go to this road then turn left the are a bus station from there you will catch a bus to the mail" Saito said.

"Thank" the girl said before she go.

Then Saito continue walk to his office until.

"Is that Saber?" Saito said.

* * *

"So Archer ready to go" Rin ask as her servent.

"Yes! Rin" Archer said.

"I can't believe is that the grail is been corrupt" Rin said.

"Well I been shock to" Archer said.

"Not shock as my servent are counter guardian and decide lied to me" Rin said.

Archer silent at that. Thank to Destroyer and Beast now everyone know that he is counter guardian and has hide his identity even his master. But at least he had not tell everyone his true name.

But he thing Sasaki had known who he is. That man is really danger if you been trick be his friendly attitude.

* * *

Flashback.

Archer now walk to our side a room. Wait everyone ready to go home. As he walk he thing about his plan.

'With seven sabers here I cannot kill him easy. Plus now Kiritsugu are how long he will know who I am, worst of all thank to destroyer and beast now everyone know me are counter guardian' Archer still think but he still sense Sasaki walk to him.

"Still think how to kill that kid" Sasaki said as he stop away archer feel feet.

"What do you mean"? Archer ask.

"Saito has told me about you fight at school and from what Ruler show me I think somehow you know that Shirou has been there" Sasaki said.

"That kid has witness the fight and you know the rule no one know about the war" Archer said.

"Yes! I know but you are very angry because that boy is been save by you master" Sasaki said.

"She should let that boy dead" Archer said.

"Why you want his death so much. Is because you know him or he has do something to you" Sasaki said.

"Because he is naïve kid he thing he can save everyone and think he can become hero of justice" Archer said.

"What about you ?" Sasaki said.

"Huh" Archer said.

"Saver has told me that counter guardian is someone who is summon to save the war from destroyer and they are normal human make a contract with Alaya " Sasaki said.

"So" Archer said rise a eyebrow.

"I think you make a contract because you want to become hero and save people." Sasaki said.

"The reason a make a contract it not you business" Archer snap.

"Okay but I begin find out who are you" Sasaki walk away and Archer can see small smirked.

Flaskback. End.

* * *

'I need becarefull went near him' Archer thought.

"Archer do you hear what I say" Rin said.

"What do you say Rin" Archer said.

* * *

"We will had a meeting at 3 pm sir" his secretary said to Kimura.

Kimura sigh when he hear it. Just like every day away had a meeting with everyone and end up with name calling, chair throwing (Some time he wonder how many chair they had so every meeting they can throw at each other face)

Kimura sometime wish he need a long vacation so he can escape those name calling, chair throwing. He thing after this war he will need vacation.

Speak to the war avenger still upset because Shirou has summon seven sabers. That he had to admit is very funny. But he still surprise when he found out his servent is Avenger because he know that servent is famous for they hatred but he soon find out about Avenger past. He become like this because his father fear him and has kill him with his love. But Avenger survive the attack but his love is not. So in the anger he has kill his father and everyone in there.

Kimura fell sorry for Avenger because what happen to him. Then he look outside the Windom of his car. Then something catch his eye.

There is a woman with a She has brunette wavy hair, clear blue eyes. She wear a white shirt, black pants , a black tie, her body looks fragile because he can see her sit on a wheelchair. He has to admit she is very beauty.

"Stop the car" Kimura said.

As the car stop Kimura walk out the car and appear before the girl.

"Sorry miss look like you are look like in trouble." Kimura said.

"Sorry I just come to this city and not know this place well so I got lost" The girl said.

"Do you know where you stay, I can take you to there" Kimura said.

"Thank you! But I want to explore this city" The girl give Kimura a gentle smile.

"I know this city like my hand I can show you if you want" Kimura said.

"Thank you but I don't want waste your time" the girl said.

"Don't worry I am free right now and beside let a girl like you alone in the city she not know is not okay to me" Kimura said.

"If you said so" The girl said

"Can I know you name?" Kimura said

"Just call me Fiore" the girl smile.

"What a lovely name. My name is Kimura" Kimura said as He push her wheelchair and begin show her a city with his secretary not knows that they had someone go with them.

 **Next chapter who is the Saber Saito saw? . What will happen to Shirou when his servent go to school with him.**

 **I just post my new three fanfic it name** ** **A Certain**** **Fate stay night,** **Akame ga stay night, and** **Fate robot in disguise. You can see this fic on my** **Profile or you can find is in Fate stay night crossover. You can check it if you want and give my a review or** **suggestions about those fic.  
**

 **I still need a co-writer to write this fic so if you guy** **had a time or interested please Pm to me.  
**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea If you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I dont own anything about Fate serie or any other serie in this fic.**

Saito sat in to his office think the Saber he meet this morning. After he help the girl find a way to the mail. He continue go to the station. When he close to it he meet a girl just like King Arthur except she has a litter pale and had a hood cover her face.

"She look like Alter more than Saber" Saito said.

"I think that girl was her distant descendent" Beast said as he appear in the room.

"So did you found more about master and servent come to this city?" Saito ask.

"I have found more the master location in this war" Beast said.

"Good! The Matou servent has make they move yet?" Saito said.

"Today Shinji Matou come to school with two servent follow him" Beast said.

"What about Sakura Matou?" Saito ask

"She not go to school today" Beast said.

'Why she let her servent go with Shinji ' Saito think.

"Is Kirel still in the church?" He ask.

"Yes! Master he still in the Church" Beast said.

"I also fell a servent present in the church master" Beast said that make Saito attention.

"You know what class servent belong?" Saito ask.

"No! Master the servent has not go out the church when the Assassin watch it" Beast replied.

Saito nod thank to Beast Noble Phantasm "Haderechi" a curse when someone said his name they will be bound to him. He will see what they see and doing. Because of that he had use it on the Assassin he meet and when he said about that Assassin to Sasaki he has told him that Assassin is the one from the four war. Which Saito know his Noble Phantasm can help him divide into up to 80 separate existences.

Now they have been marked by Beast so now he has a spy network form by Assassin. He admits that is a useful Noble Phantasm. But beast said is can counter by servent has strong magic resistance.

'Well at least Assassin had a low magic resistance' Saito think.

"Is that everything you know Beast" Saito said.

"Yes Master" Beast said.

"Good job! I want you go to Shirou School" Saito said.

"Why master?" Beast ask.

"The Matou master is there with his two servent. Rin, Shirou and Luvia is there too but they only Rin and Luvia has servent follow them so leave Shirou without a servent " Saito said "I want you to watch him"

"As you wish master" Beast said and disappear.

* * *

Right now is a lunch time in Shirou School so he prepared go to the rooftop to meet Rin and Luvia. They want to meet him in there to discuss something.

As is now in there they see two girl still glad it other.

"Shirou you come" Luvia said happy.

"Hello Luvia! So Rin what you want to talk with me?" Shirou ask.

"Ask Luvia she is the one call two of us come here" Rin said point at the girl.

"So you don't know" Luvia said.

"I thought you servent know it but is seem he don't know" Luvia smirked.

"Know what" Rin said.

"That there is a servent in the school right now" Luvia said.

"What do you mean Luvia?" Shirou ask.

"When I come to school today Rider has fell a servent present and is appear is many" Luvia said,

"How many?" Shirou ask.

"Five if you don't count Archer and Rider" Rin said and look at Luvia "And I already know it when I set foot in here"

"You want to fight Tohsaka" Luvia said prepaid her gem.

"You on Edelfelt" Rin said prepaid her gem.

"There is another five servent in this school" Shirou broke them from the fight is about to begin.

"Archer can fell it but we don't know where they are so we will check it after school" Rin said.

"Shirou you come to school without you servent is to danger" Luvia said.

"They can't go to they spirit form so they can't go with me but my dad has solution" Shirou said.

"What solution?" Rin ask.

"Well! They going join this school as the student" Shirou said.

"So they can watch over you that good idea" Luvia nod.

"So how do you feel when meet you father again?" Rin ask.

"I don't know but right now I fell happy because my dad is back with his wife, along with Illya and Kuro" Shirou said. "We become a family again."

"Oh and Iris want Illya and Kuro go to school to" Shirou add.

"I can help them with that my maid Miyu is the same age with them. I can arrange them to her school" Luvia said.

"Thank for you help Luvia" Shirou said make the girl blush.

"You welcome" Luvia said.

"Now about the war" Rin said.

"With 56 servent and master in this war. What should we do right now" Rin said.

"If we count all the master and servent with us" Luvia said "We has 18 servent on outside"

"18 is you count wrong" Rin said "Shirou has seven, the other has one is should be 17"

"18 because Miyu has the servent too" Luvia said.

"You maid has a servent?" Rin said.

"Yes she it and strong one too" Luvia said and then she smirked. "It shame because the grail is corrupt if not me and her servent can destroy you servent completely"

"Why do you think her servent can beat me" Rin said.

"Because her servent is a Berserker" Luvia said.

"That mad servent cannot beat my Archer" Rin counter.

"You mean you counter guardian" Luvia said "I admit he is strong but Miyu servent is very strong because he has two thing"

"Two thing?" Rin ask.

"Yes! One he is very famous in here and the second he is Berserker class" Luvia said.

"What do mean Luvia?" Shirou ask.

"You see Shirou if the servent is been summon in the place they are born they will has boost more power" Luvia said.

"And that servent is been summon as Berserker you thing how many power he has been boost" Luvia said.

"Can I know Berserker identity?" Shirou ask.

"Since I know you servent so is ok I let you know Miyu servent" Luvia said then she look at Rin.

"Berserker identity is Honda Tadakatsu" Luvia said Shirou and Rin pale when he that name.

"Honda Tadakatsu" Shirou stuttered everyone in Japan know that name. He is the samurai who serve Tokugawa Ieyasu and also know at samurai among samurai

Rin has the same thought like Shirou that man is very famous in Japan he also know is The Warrior who surpassed Death itself because he never once suffered a significant wound, despite being the veteran of over 100 battles. And summon him at Berserker She think that man can one on one with Heracles.

Archer also pale like them 'If I go one on one with him I not sure I will survive that fight with that guy. He is like Heracles if what the story said is true about him'

"It seem like you servent is whim compare to my maid servent" Luvia laugh.

"But that is you maid servent not you so it don't count" Rin said back.

"My rider can beat you servent without the help of Berserker" Luvia said.

"You want to test that Edelfelt" Rin said.

"Bring it on Tohsaka" Luvia said and the two continue argument until lunch time end.

* * *

"So what is this place Kimura?" Fiore ask as she look around.

"This is Fuyuki city memorial site. This place is dedicated to those who lost their lives in the great fire in ten years ago" Kimura said.

"That so sad" Fiore said.

"Lot of the people has lost they love in that accident" Kirmura said Fiore catch a sad look in his face.

"Did you lose someone in the fire?" Fiore ask.

"Yes! My parent they were in this city when the fire happen" Kimura answer.

"I'm sorry" Fiore said,

"Is okay Fiore" Kimura smile.

"So what do you think about this city" Kimura said.

"I think this city is very beautiful" Fiore said.

"Love you like this city" Kimura said,

"Sir! I want to tell you that almost to the time for the meeting" Kimura secretary said make Kimura sigh.

"I see you don't look forward to the meeting" Fiore said.

"Yeah! With those name calling, chair throwing every time they meet" Kimura say make Fiore giggle.

"So where you staying right now?" Kimura ask.

"Well! I'm stay in the hotel "Fiore said.

"Then let me take you back to you hotel" Kimura said and tell his secretary call a car.

Few minute later. They right now in front Fiore hotel.

"Well! We here" Kimura said.

"Thank you for show me around this city Kimura-san" Fiore said.

"You don't need to thank be beside is honor to escort beautiful lady" Kimura said make Fiore blush.

"Sir! We need to go right now" Kimura secretary said.

"I'm coming! I'm coming" Kimura said and walk to the car.

'He is very good man master' A voice said in her head.

"You think that Archer" Fiore said.

'I had watch this man with you Master." Archer said "You should go out with him"

"Archer! I come here for the war beside I doubt we will meet again" Fiore said.

(With Kimura)

"You know what Kimura! You should ask her out" Kimura secretary said.

"What do you said Higa" Kimura look at his secretary.

"I see the way you look at her." Higa said.

"You think I should ask her a go date with me?" Kimura said.

"Yes! Beside I think is time you had a wife to look after you" Higa said.

"I not even had as her out and you had plan to me marry her" Kimura said with a red face.

* * *

"Well not thing good begin a day with a cup of coffee" Yuki said right now here is in a mail to take a rest. Who he is kidding his job as captain security is very easy. All he had to do is make sure no get the Titan base.

"You know I am very surprise that King Arthur, Nero, even Okita is a girl" Yuki said.

'This you had a problem with them are girl master' Shielder said.

"No! I respect girl but I don't know why people in they time don't find out they are girl. I mean is obviously they are girl from the first glance."

'May be because they had hire they gender! You should know master in my time girl don't allow to join the army' Shielder said.

"Do you agree with them Shielder?" Yuki ask.

"No master! I know the fell woman in my time they good fighter if they joint the army they will become a good general for my country army" Shielder said.

Yuki continue drink his coffee and look out the window of the shop. He see a girl with Black hair in long ponytail and black eyes she wore a white pant and black shoes, with black sleeveless shirt underneath her white jacket.

Is look like she waiting someone then he saw a girl has a black long hair black eyes, she wear a black sleeveless shirt underneath a white vest and a black mini-skirt come to meet the girl with her is another girl has long black hair green eye she wear a yellow dress . He had admit that girl is very attractive he can see every man pass them has to look at her. And somehow he fell he will do everything for that girl if she ask.

'Master! Becafull that woman is the servent' Shielder say broke him from the thought.

"What!" Yuki said look at the girls again.

"You right! " He bought a note from his pocket. It a note Avenger has made for him, Kimura, Sasaki and Saito to look at the servent status when they meet them.

"She must be Assassin because she had E rank in everything minus her Noble Phantasm is A+ Rank" Yuki read from the nod.

'What is her Personal skills?' Shielder ask.

"She has two Information Gathering and Pheromone" Yuki answer. "I thought all Assassin has Presence Concealment why she don't have one?"

'It make up by her Pheromone is the skill can charm someone make them do what Assassin want' Shielder said.

"Do you fell the other has the servent with them?" Yuki ask

"No! Master" Shielder replied 'So what will we do now master?'

"Too many people are here so I think we should let Ruler drone watch them" Yuki said and pick his phone.

* * *

Tea party is a meeting where everyone drink a tea with some biscuit and talk to it other. That what Ruler know form his memory bank.

But this Tea party in Shirou house may be can become a massacre because right now his master has tea with two master who hate each other.

Sit in front Manaka is Kuro and Illya, two of them glad each other. Behind them they servent stand there ready to strike with they master order.

"So why do you want me here" Kuro said broke the silence.

"Because I just want has a take with you two you know is only you girl her at a same age with me" Manaka said.

"I see but why she is here" Illya said point at Kuro.

"Because you two are sister so I thing you girl should talk to each other" Manaka said.

"We are not sister" Two of them said a same time.

"I think you two are from what you two just do." Manaka giggle.

"Shut up" the two say the same look at each other.

"Stop doing that" the two girl glad at each other Manaka only laugh.

"What are you laughing? Brat" Illya said make Manaka stop laughing.

"What do you call me" She said.

"I call you brat because I older than you" Illya said.

"What make you thing that" Manaka said.

"I born before you so and you said the Kuro is my sister so that mean the two of us older than you so is good reason I call brat" Illya said with a smirked.

"Then why you call Shirou is oni-chan ?" Minaka counter.

"Because I want that" Illya said "Beside kid should not question the adult"

"If you are adult then why you going to the school same grade with me" Manaka smirked.

"Because she look like kid" Ruler said.

"See even Ruler said you are kid not adult" Manaka said.

"Because he is you servent so of course he will side with you" Illya said.

"You two are both brat because only brat argue something like that" Kuro said.

"What do you said" the two of them look at Kuro and those girl continue do with more insult each other until Iris broke them with Einzbern two maid.

* * *

" So Avenger what do you think about what I propose" Sasaki said.

"I don't know because all servent has been summon so I don't know I can summon more for you" Avenger said.

Today Sasaki has come to meet Avenger to ask he can summon another servent for him. Because Saver think that he it hard to help his master with his body and is risk to master go the city alone without him .Sasaki say he is okay to stay at the base. But the servent insit

'I had idea' Saver said in Sasaki head.

"What you suggest Saver" Sasaki said.

'You know that I had three Noble Phantasm right and you had seen two of them' Saver said.

'You see master before I die I had save my country from two army can threaten to mankind and die in that batter Alaya has appear before me and ask me to become a counter guardian' Saver said 'But I decline'

"Ok" Sasaki said,

'But I have ask her a small favor that if somehow I been summoned to save someone I can ask Alaya help some hand' Saver said.

"But Alaya is the collective unconsciousness of mankind, the drive for survival. How can it agree with that?" Sasaki said

'I don't know but that has given my third Noble Phantasm' Saver said.

"And that would be" Sasaki said somehow he going to like it.

'I can summon counter guardian' Saver said and let just say Sasaki reaction it

"WWWWWHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT" Sasaki shout.

"What wrong Sasaki?" Avenger ask Sasaki retold everything Saver say to him.

"That good idea" Avenger said.

"But a counter guardian is danger and they are weak compare fight with Heroic spirit" Sasaki said "And Destroyer and Beast will kill me if they know Saver summon them".

"Not if you hide they present" Avenger said.

'Beside master my job is to protect you but with my body is hard to fight in the city. And that attack I use can only use one per day" Saver 'Beside summon counter guardian they can watch you and I can use that only once'

"Fine" Sasaki said and smile.

'You change you mod is quickly master' Saver say.

"I know that is my bad habits" Sasaki said "Okay! Saver let use you last Noble Phantasm.

"Yes master" Saver said as appear. He bring his Hammer up

The Hammer begin to glow the sky begin to dark

"I Mard Hammerhand call upon the counter guardian like the contract with Alaya" Saver said a circle appear in the ground before

* * *

What it is someone has summon counter guardian. To call a tool. A beast of Alaya.

"WHO" the being known as Alaya

So is him ask has counter guardian. The one ask favor from it.

"SO HE HAS BEEN SUMMON FOR A FIRST TIME" Alaya look

"WHAT IS IT DESTROYER AND BEAST HAS BEEN SUMMON TOO" Alaya said with anger.

"I SEE I SEE VERY WELL" Alaya grin

"YOU CALL WILL BE GRANTED"

* * *

"Favor of Alaya" Saver said. And the thunder strike to circle.

"I don't Master" Saver said as he lower is hammer down.

Sasaki look at the smoke is he cannot see but he swore he see three figure inside the smoke.

"Uhm saver how many counter guardian you can call?" Sasaki ask

"I don't know depend what Alaya sent" Saver said

And went the smoke clear stand in front him is three girl wear a same cloth like Rin Archer.

The first one has sliver hair down in a long braids she has a red eyes.

The second one has long wavy black hair and green eyes.

The last one has long violet hair and green eyes.

"I am counter guardian has answer you call as the contract with Alaya" the three girl said.

Avenger and Sasaki look at the three counter guardian with wide eyes.

"Sasaki you see what I see right" Avenger said.

"Yeah! Avenger I see it too" Sasaki look all the counter guardian not because Saver summon three counter guardian with very impress. Because he know who they are.

He had meet two of them in the person the last one he has she her in the picture Saito show him.

Then Sasaki do something make anyone in there surprise he laugh a very hard.

"Uhm! Master" Saver said when he saw what his master do

'So that a reason you want to kill him Archer. How Ironic very ironic' Sasaki think when he still laught.

"Are you ok Sasaki ?" Avenger ask.

"It just like Destroyer say to Emiya family" Sasaki said look Avenger

"Fate is indeed had a sense of humor" He said 'Don't you think so to counter guardian EMIYA'

* * *

Class: Saver

Master: Sasaki

Name: Mard Hammerhand (Rook)

Game: Demigod

Sex: Male

Height/Weight: unknow

Alignment: Lawfull Good.

Strength: A+

Endurance: A+

Agility: D

Mana: C

Luck: B

Class Skills

Counter Hero-A

Magic Resistance-A

Personal Skills

Battle Continuation: A

Bravery: B

Presence Detection: A

Noble Phantasms:

Procter my people even I dead: A

When Saver die his body become one with the fortress he buld to protect his people when he live is make him become a moving fortress only Anti-Fortress weapon can kill him.

Mard Hammmer: B+

Saver famous weapon his hammer.

Favor of Alaya: C

Saver can summon counter guardian to his help but only use once.

* * *

 **The nex chapter we will begin go to Rider arc and find out who is the five servent in Shirou school. So kudos to anyone guest who is three counter guardian Saver summon.**

 **I still need a co-writer to write this fic so if you guy** **had a time or interested please Pm to me.  
**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea If you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I dont own anything about Fate serie or any other serie in this fic.**

Shirou right now sit in his class, the school has just end a few minute. But he not go home yet. Because in a lunch time Luiva has warn him that her servent has sense a servent in this school so they plan check around the school after class end.

The door of his class open Luvia and Rin walk in.

"So now we will check the school?" Shirou ask.

"Yes! I think we will separate that make it easy to find out there is servent around "Rin said.

"What about Shirou he don't have servent to protect him" Luvia said.

"Well he can go with one us" Rin said Luvia immediate grab Shirou hand and pull him.

"Then I will go with Shirou" Luvia said "I'm sure you don't mind"

"Sure Luvia but you girl can stay here a few minute I had go to check a few thing in archer club Taiga-san ask me"

"Ok just comeback quickly" Luvia said. Shirou leave the room.

* * *

Shirou walk to archer club. After check a few things he quickly lock the club and begin walk back. Then he few something near the building he quickly go to there.

When he get there and look around to see something stranger. After look around Shirou decide to get back. Then something fly toward him.

Shirou jump to aside quickly dodge the attack to him. After that he get up he see the weapon attack him is a dagger with the chain warp around it. Then he look too see who hold the chain.

He see a girl had long purple hair wearing a black body suit lethal top of the her exposed chest with a knee lengh boots, a blindfold cover the her eye.

Stand beside her is another woman. She has spikes pink wavy crimson hair, blue eyes and scar across her face. She wears brown choker collar attach to her almost dark pink vest captain shows her breasts, white pants, brown boots and dark fruit.

"Not bad boy" the red hair girl said.

"Who are you?" Shirou ask as he stand up.

"You could call us Rider" the red hair girl say "But that is the last thing you know"

The red hair rider draw her two gun and fire at Shirou.

Shirou quickly dodge that shoot and quickly run but soon he found his leg been pull be something make his lose his balance and fall to the ground.

Shirou look to see what hold his leg. He find out that when he dodge the attack the purple hair rider has warp her chain around his legs.

"Sorry boy but we cannot let you go" The red rider said point her gun as Shirou.

Then from the tree near there a few spike shoot at the two riders. Make them quickly fall back.

"Well well look like we meet again" a voice said and Shirou turn to see who.

Stand in the tree is Beast with his sword and dagger in his hand with the smile in his face.

"You!" the red Rider yell point her gun as Beast.

"So you girl want to kill this boy then I am sorry but you cannot kill him" Beast said.

"This time you will not get away easy" the red Rider said and begin fire at Beast the teleport himself before the bullet him and appear beside Shirou.

"So you must be the boy servent Assassin" The purple hair Rider open her mouth the first time.

"I'm not his servent and my true class is the Beast not Assassin" Beast said make the two servent look at him surprise.

"So that is you class" The red Rider said "I'm surprise to hear that because you skill just like Assassin"

"Because I can summon in that class" Beast said then look Shirou over his shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Shirou ask.

"My master know you go to school without servent so he order me look after you today" Beast answer.

"You should stand back! Because thing is going to get dark soon" Beast said to Shirou.

"Try to hold them Beast I will call Rin and Luvia help" Shirou said.

"No they are right now has a problem in they hand too" Beast said make Shirou look at him.

"What do you mean" Shirou ask.

"I can sense a present of few other servent five in total" Beast said "That mean two is those girl servent while the other is unknown"

"I had to go help them" Shirou said.

"You don't have servent" Beast said.

"Then I will try to get they out" Shirou said.

The purple rider quickly throw her dagger at Shirou. Beast quickly block it with his sword

"Now let continue what we left" Beast said as he move the two Riders.

* * *

(In the class room)

"What took him so long" Rin said as sit on one of the table in the room.

They has been waiting Shirou after ten minute they still not see him back.

"Maybe he had encountered a servent" Luvia said worry.

"We should go to find him" Rin said then suddenly Archer appear and follow by Rider.

"What happen Archer" Rin said.

"There is a servent coming this ways" As soon Archer say that something fly to them.

The group look out the window and see a few bird fly to them they are a metal bird. Archer and Rider quickly grad they master and jump out a window before those bird crash to them.

As the two servent land to the ground the quickly let they master go and summon they weapon.

"So look like we has two servent" a voice said

The two servent then see a girl stand in front the group. They master quickly go behind them.

The girl has a long black hair and red eyes. She wear a black dress show off the curves of her body with a knee length boots. She hold a red spear in her hand.

"You must be Lancer base on you weapon" Rider said.

"Yes! I am servent Lancer" The girl answer.

Archer look at the spear in her hand. 'That spear is definitely are Gáe Bolg but that one is belong to Cú Chulainn then why that girl had that'

Then something click in Archer mind as he remember history of Cú Chulainn

'Not her! She worse more ten time compare for him' Archer thought as he know who is this servent.

"You must be Scathach, the witch of the Land of Shadows and Cú Chulainn teacher" Archer said.

"Oh my! So you know my name counter guardian" Lancer said make Archer eye wide.

"How do you my name" Archer said.

"Well! You litter talk in a lunch time is easy to hear" Scathach giggle.

"But we still outnumber you "Rin said.

"fufufuf! I'm not sure about that" Scathach said beside her appear another girl.

She has a long brown hair and blue eyes. She wear a red dress with blue cloak with blue knee lengh boots. A arm armor cover her left hand as she hold a staff. On her right shoulder is a mechanical bird.

"Hello everyone my name is Caster" The girl say cheerful.

"So now we are even" Scathach as bring her spear up.

"Archer you seem know Lancer so you will fight her while I will take care Caster" Rider said.

Archer nod and summon his blade charge at Scathach while Rider summon his ship.

"Well! It look like that guy is a rider" Scathach look at the ship "You can hand this guy Caster"

"OK" Caster said as she slam her staff and behind her appear a giant airship.

"That is impress ship" Rider said look at the airship.

"Thank you this is one if my invented" Caster said.

"Let see you ship or my ship which one is the strongest" Rider said as he order and the ship begin fire a beams of light Caster.

"Fire" Caster order several canons in her ship target at Rider ship and begin to fire.

"My look like it just you and me counter guardian" Scathach said as she see Archer rush to her.

Archer jump up and aim to Scathach hear slash down. She quickly use her spear block the attack. Archer jump back Scathach quickly charge at the servent.

Archer foot just land to the ground Scathach appear with unbelievable speed.

Archer barely able bring his blade to block the attack from Scathach. Then she continue deliver multitude stab attack at him.

'She fast' Archer thought when he try to block the attack. 'She faster than Cú Chulainn'

"Come on do something than block my attack boy" Scathach said.

Archer quickly jump to the air and hold his blade with two hands and deliver a strong slash down to the servent.

Scathach quick bring her spear up to block the attack. The force from the slash sent Scathach fall back a few feet but Archer blade has broken by the attack.

Scathach use that opportunity charge at him deliver a stab his heath. Archer quickly tracing another blade to block the attack. While tracing another blade in his free hand so slash the girl.

Scathach jump back to dodge the attack. Then she look at Archer blade.

"So you are a magus" Scathach said. "That blade is a Projection what a interesting way to use that spell"

'I forget she also are the witch' Archer thought.

"As long I destroy one you can create more" Scathach said.

"So let use this one shall we" Scathach said and changer her prana at the spear. She strengthen her stance and grip her lance more tight. More red aura burst from the spear.

"Archer she gonna use her Noble Phantasm" Rin warn her servent.

"Gáe... BOLG!" Scathach to the air and throw her spear.

The crimson flash launched to Archer, it faster than bullet.

Archer stand firm and help his right.

"Rho Aias" Archer shout

In front of Archer seven petal appear and block the attack. But the spear continue fly toward try to get pass the shield. One by one the petal begin to shatter but the spear still try to get pass in.

When the final shatter broke the spear had been stop then Archer fall to his kneel. And breath heavy.

"Well! Done boy you are the first one stop my spear" Scathach said impress.

"But look like it end here! Finish him Assassin" Scathach said make Rin and Luvia eye wide.

"Assassin is here" Luvia said. She forget that there is a few servents around here.

"Archer get out of there" Rin said.

Archer smell something sweet and look up. He see a skull mask.

"Delusional Poison Body" Assassin said and about touch Archer

A stream of light fire at Assassin make the servent quickly dodge the attack.

"Who is there" Scathach said and turn so she who before she use her spear to block a few black orb. Then another explosion everyone look up to see Caster airship has been shoot down . Caster quickly jump from it and land near Scathach.

"Rider you destroy her ship" Luvia said.

"No not me the two ship still fight until someone shot to it power core" Rider said as he appear next to her. His ship has been damage to much.

"Then who" Rin said and quickly to group found they answer.

Stand in stop of the building near school is two figures. One hold a bow while another hold a sword. But watch catch everyone attention is they cloth.

"They wear a same cloth like Archer" Luvia said eye wide.

"Two another counter guardians" Rin said.

'How" Archer look at the two counter guardian. They face had been cover by the hood.

"It look like we outnumber" Scathach said and everyone turn to look at her.

Scathach stand there with Caster on her left while Assassin on her right.

Assassin appears to be a woman in her late teens wearing a black robe and skull mask with a short purple hair.

"I think fall back is best option" Assassin said.

"Beside our Master will worry if we don't come back right now" Caster said.

"Let fall back" Scathach said "We will play more next time boy"

And the three servent left. The group soon find out those two counter guardians has gone too.

"So now there is another two counter guardian in this war" Luvia said.

"Do you know who they are Archer?" Rider ask.

"No they had hide they face so I don't know" Archer said.

"Are you ok Archer?" Rin ask.

"I'm fine just using too much Prana" Archer answer.

Then there hear someone come toward them they turn to see Shirou run to them bust appear his cloth has been torn off.

"Are you girl ok?" Shirou ask

"We fine! What happen to you" Luvia said look at Shirou.

"I been attack by two servent" Shirou said.

"How you manage to escape from them" Rin ask.

"I help him" Beast said as he appear next to Shirou.

"So you are here too Beast" Rider said.

"Look like you guy has a fight too" Beast said.

"Yeah! Three servent Lancer, Caster, Assassin" Rin said "And you?"

"Two Rider" Shirou replied.

"So that make them are five servent we sense in this school" Archer as he get up on his feet.

"How do you make them fall back?" Rin ask.

Beast look at them as he recall a fight.

* * *

Flash back.

Beast right now shoot his spike to the two riders. The two girls quickly dodge the attack.

The red Rider fire at him. Beast teleport and appear behind her but the purple Rider throw her dagger at him. Beast us his sword to block it.

Red Rider summon her cannon and fire at him. Beast quickly teleport away before the cannonball hit him.

He appear in the top of purple Rider and slash his sword down. But the servent manage dodge it.

"Seem like you girl begin know how to counter me" Beast chuck.

"Like I say this time you will dead" Red Rider said as Purple Rider throw her dagger at him. Beast dodge it Red Rider quickly fire a bullet at him.

Beast quickly teleport away and appear behind those two and fire a spike from his tail. Then Red Rider quickly summon her canon and fire around the beast.

'Why she shoot around me' Beast thought then he remember Shirou is here too.

"Shiro" Beast said and he see the boy is there with safe with his cloth been torn for the blast but he see him frozen in there.

He turn to see why. That is his bigger mistake.

The Purple Rider stand there with her blindfold has been remove and he can see her eye.

Beast fell his body can't move 'That girl had a Mystic Eyes'

This Mystic Eyes make his body can't move make his know who is this Rider are. The eye can make anyone look at it turn into a stone. These eyes belong to the legend Gorgon Medusa.

Because Beast it a demon so he still can resist the effect to turn him into stone but he still be freeze by it. But Shirou will turn to the stone if the boy continue look at it.

Then a purple beam shoot at the Gorgon make the girl had to dodge it while few black shadow shoot from the ground where the Red Rider stand. . Beast and Shirou has been free from the eyes.

Beast turn to see who has save them. He see a figure in red cloth of counter guardian.

The counter guardian has a black look like arm armor in her left hand and shadow move around it. The hood has cover counter guardian face so is hard to know this is a male or female.

"Who are you" Red Rider ask the counter guardian.

But the counter guardian not answer and more shadow shoot toward two servent. Two of them block it but it continue to come at them.

"Look like we has to fall back" Medusa said.

"Fine! You lucky this time but the third time will not happen" The Red Rider said before fall back.

Beast and Shirou look at the counter guardian. The counter guardian turn to look at Shirou.

"Who are you" Shirou ask then he see a tear fall from counter guardian face.

"It good to see you again senpai" the counter guardian said and from the voice is show is the girl.

Then the shadow warp around the girl and she disappear.

"Senpai?" Shirou said.

Flash back end.

* * *

"So another counter guardian save you" Rin said and Shirou nod.

"That make three counter guardians in this war if we don't count Archer" Luvia said.

"Three?" Beast ask.

"We meet two counter guardians too" Rin said "one of them shoot down Caster airship and the other save Archer before Assassin kill him"

"So do you know them Archer?" Beast ask.

Archer shake his head "No I don't know them they had cover they face"

"But it appear one of them know you Shirou" Beast said look at him.

"One of them know you?" Rin ask that catch Archer attention.

"She call me senpai" Shirou said.

"She?" Luvia ask Shirou nod.

"You girl should leave this place right now. The fight surely will catch everyone attention" Beast said.

"You right! We should leave now" Rin said. And the group quickly leave the school while Beast teleport to report back to Saito.

* * *

Unknown someone has see all the fight. Near a building near there Cú Chulainn has seen all of this. Now his face are white while his eyes wide as size of the plate.

"No No No NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Cú Chulainn yell.

"Calm down Lancer" Bazett said.

"Why why she is here" Lancer continue yell "I can fight anyone anyone but her"

"Calm down Lancer" Bazett continue told her servent

Just a few minute early he has sense a servent near there so here deicide to check to see which servent. And to his horror the servent he found is his master the one who teach him to fight and make his life become hell during training by her. He has hope that this war will not summon her but look like with his luck it not goner happen.

"Damm you my E rank luck" Lancer yell to the sky.

* * *

(At Sasaki base)

Sasaki sat in his office and look to the paper work he has to sign few contract to his company.

As he continue read the contract the three counter guardians appear in front of his desk.

"So I get you girl has success" Sasaki look at them.

"I cannot believe I had to save that idiot again" The counter guardian in stand in the middle said and remove her hood to let her long hair fall

"Well you can always let him die TOHSAKA" Sasaki said.

"I know but right now we still need that idiot if not I has let EINZBERN to kill him" TOHSAKA point at the girl to her left.

"You know he is not that idiot from you time line" the girl now call EINZBERN said remove her hood.

"I know but in every timeline he is the same idiot" TOHSAKA said back.

"So what about you MATOU" Sasaki said look at the last counter guardian.

"I'm happy to meet him again" MATOU said and remove her hood she now has cry.

"Is ok Sakura" TOHSAKA comfort the girl.

Sasaki look at the three counter guardians in front him. He still not believe that Saver has summon three counter guardian and they are future self of Rin, Sakura and Illya. And from that he quickly know that Archer is the futureseft of Shirou who has make a contract with Alaya to become counter guardian.

Then he begin to ask they story he found they are from alter timeline.

EINZBERN is from the time line is that Shirou begin the path Hero of justice and begin kill everyone has been consider as the threat to Gaia. She became the counter guardian so she can stop him to from that path.

TOHSAKA and MATOU from the timeline is look like each other except a few difference. In TOHSAKA timeline Shirou has die and she has to kill Sakura to save everyone and prevent the corrupt grail and make a contract to become counter guardian. While MATOU timeline Shirou has sacrifice himself to saver her from the corrupt grail and die She follow his path and become a counter guardian.

And from them he has fully know Archer story or counter guardian EMIYA. He became the Hero of justice and kill hundred to save one he continue do that as long he thing he can save many people as possible and finally been excute by the people he save but he not regret it he become the counter guardian to continue save people but he finally realize that everyone life he save, another was not.

Sasaki has too said like father like son. The dream to save anyone is just a god damm dream. If Yuki, Saito even his brother hear this he sure they will laugh and call Shirou is a idiot. In Yuki case he will punch the kid until he realize that his ideal is the stupid one.

But still those three still want to save him from that path and in TOHSAKA case are her sister in this timeline . When he hear what Zouken has done to Sakura he has want to order Saver destroy the Matou house. But right now Sakura is there and Zouken has hold her so he in need to calm down and begin to make plan.

"Sometime I wonder is just him all every Shirou in every timeline had this kind of bad luck" Sasaki said.

* * *

Opening song: Another Heaven

The screen begin with Sakura walk in the street not now where she go and the see look to she her and her sister with her family when he still a kid together.

Nani wo dakishimeru? Youkubou no kage de

Archer look to the sky around him it many weapon he has tracing.

Rider stand in his ship.

Itami ni mamireta risou wo suttee

The Red ride stand with her gun draw Behind her is Medusa.

Marude betsu sekai

Three counter guardian Matou, Tohsaka and Einzbern stand beside it other.

Yogoreta kono te de Kimi mo mamoru yo.

Sakura cry and evething around her begin to burn.

Tsukamenai hoshi wo mitsumenagara

The screen begin show Saber, Alter, Lily, Nero, Jean, Okita and Mordred.

Senkou no yume wo ima Yami ni furikazasu yo.

Archer hold his blade and class with man in black hooded long-coat hold a black lighting sword.

Kasaneau inochi wo terasu you ni

Luvia ship on Rider ship while he is fight a man in armor with a white cape.

Eranda tsuyosa de itsuka tadoritsuku

A giant gladiator class his weapo with Three counter guardian.

Sono basho wo rakuen to shinjite

They use shoot they spell as him.

Kizuna to iu kibou ga tsunaideku ashita e

Medusa ride her horse and charge at the girl with the fox tail hold her sword.

Ienai kanashimi wo koete yukou

Red rider summon her fleet of ship.

Michiteku omoi wa Kakete yuku koto mo osorezu ni.

Many Shadow Giants surround Sakura and charge at Shirou servent but they had been cut down by the girl blade as Rin continue rush to Sakura place.

Shirou tracing his blade and fight Zouken.

Tada yoake wo matte iru

The screen show a sky with a Cherry blossom tree.

* * *

 **The opening for Sakura Arc. What do you think about the trio counter guardian and the Screen find. Hope you like Lancer reaction when he see his teacher.**

 **The main character of this arc is Rin, Luvia, Shirou and Sakura.**

 **I still need a co-writer to write this fic so if you guy** **had a time or interested please Pm to me.  
**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea If you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I dont own anything about Fate serie or any other serie in this fic.**

Opening song: Another Heaven

The screen begin with Sakura walk in the street not now where she go and the see look to she her and her sister with her family when he still a kid together.

Nani wo dakishimeru? Youkubou no kage de

Archer look to the sky around him it many weapon he has tracing.

Rider stand in his ship.

Itami ni mamireta risou wo suttee

The Red ride stand with her gun draw Behind her is Medusa.

Marude betsu sekai

Three counter guardian Matou, Tohsaka and Einzbern stand beside it other.

Yogoreta kono te de Kimi mo mamoru yo.

Sakura cry and evething around her begin to burn.

Tsukamenai hoshi wo mitsumenagara

The screen begin show Saber, Alter, Lily, Nero, Jean, Okita and Mordred.

Senkou no yume wo ima Yami ni furikazasu yo.

Archer hold his blade and class with man in black hooded long-coat hold a black lighting sword.

Kasaneau inochi wo terasu you ni

Luvia ship on Rider ship while he is fight a man in armor with a white cape.

Eranda tsuyosa de itsuka tadoritsuku

A giant gladiator class his weapo with Three counter guardian.

Sono basho wo rakuen to shinjite

They use shoot they spell as him.

Kizuna to iu kibou ga tsunaideku ashita e

Medusa ride her horse and charge at the girl with the fox tail hold her sword.

Ienai kanashimi wo koete yukou

Red rider summon her fleet of ship.

Michiteku omoi wa Kakete yuku koto mo osorezu ni.

Many Shadow Giants surround Sakura and charge at Shirou servent but they had been cut down by the girl blade as Rin continue rush to Sakura place.

Shirou tracing his blade and fight Zouken.

Tada yoake wo matte iru

The screen show a sky with a Cherry blossom tree.

* * *

"Ok! Let me get this straight" Saito said sit in Sasaki room.

"You servent Saver want you has someone watch you back went you go to the city and because he can't fight in the city." Sasaki nod sit in front Saito.

"So you decide go to ask Avengers so he can may be summon you another servent" Sasaki nod.

"And since he can't do that you servent decide use his third Noble Phantasm which allow him to summon counter guardian" Sasaki nod again.

"And he summon you girl three counter guardian who are the future version of Rin, Sakura and Illya from alter timeline" Saito said look at the three girl who nod they head.

"Well I think now I understand why they said I need a drink" Saito said use hand rub his head.

"I very shock when saw them to and from that I know who is Rin Archer are" Saito said.

"EMIYA" Saito said "Since those girls are counter guardian version of Rin, Sakura and Illya so is not surprise if they had a counter guardian version of Shirou."

"So I need you help to save Sakura from the Matou house" Sasaki said.

"We don't have evidence to prove that Shinj Matou has rape her" Saito said he has here what happen to Sakura from Sasaki. He want to storm the Matou house with a SWAT team.

"So leave only option is use our servent to attack the house" Sasaki said.

"I can do that" TOHSAKA said with a devil grin.

"But then that mean we has to fight Rider" MATOU said she know that mean she has fight Medusa. In her timeline the servent very care about her that why she has come to ask Shirou help to save her when MATOU became dark sakura.

"We can ask her help if everything you said about her is true then will agree help us" EINZBERN suggest.

"No with that red hair rider go with her is very hard to have a talk with her" Sasaki said.

"Then we can ask Senpai help" MATOU said.

"No with EMIYA are with them right now" EINZBERN said in her timeline Shirou has kill Sakura when he find a less grail inside her when she lost control is power.

"But what make you so sure that he will kill sakura" MATOU said.

"He has kill her once so what make sure he not do that again" EINZBERN counter.

"And right now what make me worry is she not come the school today" Sasaki said "Since base on you timeline this is the first day she meet Saber"

"Don't worry there has not a report about missing people so we can sure that Sakura has not lost control her power" Saito said.

"You girl said that one of the student in you school will be attack by Rider follow Shinji order right" Sasaki said.

"Yes! She has kick him out from Archer club for hit Sakura. Shirou is there too" MATOU said

"And that asshole has order Rider suck her soul" TOHSAKA said with venom.

"Then I had plan" Sasaki said and everyone look at him.

"We will… What is that girl name?" Sasaki said.

"Ayako Mitsuzuri" MATOU said.

"We will use her as bait when she kick Shinj out of Archer club. We will has Beast follow her and when he attack her Beast will switch her with him. Then two of you girl with Beast will attack two Rider while another will caught him then we will make him order two rider help us attack the Matou house, save Sakura and kill Zouken" Sasaki said.

"Thank plan could work but what make you sure that will happen" Saito said.

"With his attitude it will happen" TOHSAKA said.

"So we will follow this plan" Sasaki said and everyone nod.

"Now I had fill a few paper for Shirou servent" Sasaki said go to his desk.

"With many servent in that school that will be a target to other master" Saito said.

"They all know that they can't fight in daylight so I think that will not something bad happen and Shinji will not order Medusa use that Blood Fort Andromeda unless he want to fight all the master and servent with are three servent from unknown master, Rin Archer, Luvia Rider and Shirou seven Sabers that make twelfth servent"

"Actually is fourteen servent" Saito said "Beast found another two servent in that school"

"Ok! Fourteen servent fight two servent even a kid know a result" Sasaki said.

"Yeah! I think you right" Saito said and look at the girls.

"So what you girl will stay when the war happen?" Saito ask.

"They will stay here since we can't let anyone know about they present" Sasaki said.

"What about Yuki and Shielder?" Saito ask.

"Don't worry I got that" Sasaki said and look at the clock.

"So do you guy hungry?" Sasaki ask and everyone nod.

"OK! Let get something to eat "Sasaki said and everyone go with him.

"You know I feel sorry for Shirou and you guy past self right" Saito said and make the girl look at him.

"Why you said that?" TOHSAKA ask.

"Iris said she will cook dinner for them" Saito answer.

"Her cook is very terrible. I don't know what make her thinking that add milk and candy to the curry is a good idea" Sasaki said.

"Don't forget the eyeball" Saito add.

The three counter guardian look at them then each other.

"Then I hope that those two idiot will cry when they eat that" TOHSAKA smile evil.

"You know that mean you too" EINZBERN said and smirked.

"So do you" TOHSAKA said back

"Well! Thank god I'm not there" MATOU said.

"You know they right I hope that Tiger eat that too" Saito said with a devil smirked in his face.

"You still not it go" Sasaki sigh look at him.

"Not even in her dead bed" Saito said.

"By the way! Where the hell Yuki go"

* * *

(Emiya house)

"So there is five servent attacks you guy in school" Saber said.

"Yeah! Lancer, Caster, Assassin and two Rider" Shirou said.

"But we manage force them retreat" Luvia said.

"This you guy know find out identity?" Lily ask.

"Well! We only find out to thank to Archer and Beast" Rin said.

"So you they are?" Alter ask.

"Lancer is Scathach while the purple Rider are Medusa" Rin answer.

"Cú Chulainn master and a Gorgon" Jean said.

"That mean we had two Gáe Bolg to worry" Kiritsugu said.

"Two?" Okito said.

"A few days ago Shielder and Yuki has a fight with Lancer who we find out is Cú Chulainn base in the Noble Phantasm he use" Kiritsugu said.

"So master and student in the same war" Mordred said.

"Anything else besides those servent you guy meet?" Nero ask

"We meet three counter guardians and one of them know me" Shirou said.

"So that mean there are four counter guardian in this war" Saber said.

"This Archer know who they are?" Alter ask.

"No they had cover they face he don't know who they are" Rin answer.

"So one of them know you then may be two has meet in some point in future" Lily said.

"She call me senpai that mean she is maybe someone in our school" Shirou said.

"Since those servent in our school that mean they master are there to" Luvia said.

"But who they are" Rin said and think.

"The two rider is from Matou house" Kiritsugu said make everyone look at him.

"Beast has meet another Assassin in this war he make deal with that servent. He will tell Assassin who he is in exchange Assassin well tell him what he has known about servent and master in this war. One of them is Matou has summon two Rider and they fit with Beast describe" Kiritsugu answer.

"Matou house that mean Sakura and Shinji" Shirou said eye wide "But Sakura is not the type who can order servent attack someone like that"

"Calm down Shirou she not in school today. Taiga has tell you that" Kiritsugu said.

"Then that mean is Shinji who has order that attack" Rin said.

"Then we solve who is the master of two Riders now only three servent "Luvia said.

"They are work for same group base on what you said" Saber said.

"I think we should focus to the Rider since we know they master" Shirou said.

"We should talk to Shinji tomorrow" Luvia said.

"I not sure they will listen Shirou" Kiritsugu said.

"Why dad?" Shirou said.

"Because Zouken always want the grail since the first war He will not let use destroy it no matter it been corrupt or not" Kiritsugu said.

"Since the first war? That mean Zouken has live very long" Okito ask.

"He use the Worm as his Familiars to make his live long" Kiritsugu said "As long one of his worm live he can reform himself and live forever"

"That is the most disgusting I ever see" Jean said.

Shirou about said something Iris walk in from the kitchen

"Ok! Guy the food is ready" Iris said that make Kiritsugu turn green.

"Yay! Mama food" Illya said walk to the room follow by Kuro and Manaka. The three girl has just finish they bath.

"More like devil food" Kuro mumble.

"Ok! Guy here is you food" Iris said and begin dumped the food into they plate.

Every in the room turn green when they see what in they plate. It is something like curry but it had a purple color in it. They can see eyeball, with something like lizard tail with octopus diced.

"Iris-san how long you has cooking to everyone" Manaka said look at the food in front her.

"This is the second time I cook" Iris said smile still one her face.

"I see" Shirou said.

"What are guy waiting the food will get cold quick" Iris said.

And they begin to eat. Let just say after that they has beg Iris leave the cook for Shirou even Taiga after she come to eat the food.

'Thank god! We are in spirit from' Rider and Archer said after see the food. But Archer is very amused what he saw.

* * *

"Why I had to wear this" Kaede yell she now wear a maid costume

"Because is look good for you Kaede-chan" Scathach said look at the girl.

"Scathach! I'm you master and why I am the one who wear that not you" Kaede said look her servent.

"Because you look cute than I when wear that" Scathach said while drink her tea.

"That is I will change right now " Kaede said and quickly go to her room.

"No matter how much you try Kaede-chan you will had to wear it every day fufufufuf" Scathach said with a evil smirked in her face.

* * *

"So what do you think about you food Assassin" Yukika ask her servent.

"Thank for you food Master" Assassin said.

"That good" Yukika smile.

"Master! are you ok with the war?" Assassin ask her master.

"Well! I don't had any wish but you had right" Yukika said and Assassin nod.

"Then I will join the war to help you archive that wish" Yukika said.

"Hey! Onee-chan could you play the game with me?" Yukika younger brother ask her.

"Sure! You want to joint us Assassin" Yukika ask her servent who nod and follow her.

* * *

"So Caster are you sure we can support prana for you and the other" Kane said.

"Don't worry master after I teach you and you friend how to open magic circuit so you and they has enough prana so support us" Caster smile.

"I'm sorry about you ship Caster" Kane.

"Don't worry master I can create it again master" Caster smile.

"I still can't believe that you are Leonardo da Vinci" Kane said.

"Well! I don't care about they think me are man or woman all I want is the ideal beauty like Mona Lise"

"So you are love painting" Kane said.

"And invented too" Caster said.

"They said you has create something call Armoured Car which is a the precursor to the modern tank and robotic knight a first robot." Kane said.

"Yes master if you want to see it I can show you but we has come a place so no one can see them" Caster said.

"May be tomorrow" Kane said.

* * *

Yuki now wake to his home after call Ruler sent his follow Assassin and the two go with her in the mail he has spent a day in the base before Sasaki said he has a few days off so he don't need go to the base.

"He give me a few day off which it good except in wrong time" Yuki said always spent his vacation in some country but right now with the war he cannot do that so the day off Sasaki give him is very wrong time.

As he continue go to his home he see a girl has been surround by the two men in alley.

She has Greenish gray hair with brown eyes she wear green dress show off the curves of her body with a knee length boots.

"What a lovely girl like you do alone in the night like this" the first one said.

"You should know that go alone like can get yourself kill" The second on said as he show his knife to her.

"I think we should has fun with her first" The first one said as he look at the girl with a lustful eye.

"I suggest you two leave the girl alone" a voice said and the turn to see Yuki

"Who the hell are" the second on said.

"Just a guy don't like to see two guy want rape a girl" Yuki said with a cold voice.

"Get lost if you don't want you life end here" The second one said and when he finish that Yuki has rush to him a give him hard punch in to his stomach before give kick sent he to the ground.

"You bastard" The first one said and show Yuki his knife.

"You call that knife" Yuki said before pull his combat knife.

"This is something call knife! I suggest you get you friend out here before I give you few cut then give you to the police" Yuki said and swing his knife few time to prove his point.

The first guy quickly drop his knife before took and his friend and get out of the alley.

"Are you ok" Yuki said and turn to see the girl.

"Thank you for the help" the girl said.

"No need to thank me" Yuki said. "You should not go alone in the night like this"

"I had to buy something to my kid " the girl said.

"I see this you buy what you need" Yuki ask.

"Yes!" the girl said.

"So where do you live" Yuki ask.

"I live in apartment near here" The girl said.

"I live near that apartment too! The landlady is the good person she always give me some food she make" Yuki answer.

"Yes! she did with me too" The girl said "So what is you name"

"My name is Yuki Kudo" Yuki said.

"My name is Reika Rikudou" the girl said.

"Since we all live near here so let me walk you back to you apartment" Yuki said.

"Thank you" Reika smile and they begin to walk back after. Yuki not notice that Reika has look to the shadow near there and nod before turn and walk with Yuki.

* * *

"Please spare my life" the thug said as he saw his friend throat has been cut be the girl in front him.

She look a litter child with black hair and red eye. She wear a revealing black outfit. In her hand it hold a small knives

"You attack my mother" The girl said.

"I'm sorry please forget me" the thug beg.

"It you live with you friend" the girl ask and the man said he has from a gang in this city.

"So tell me where you gang left and I can spare you life" the girl said and show him a map. The man quickly point they hideout and after that the girl cut that man throat.

The girl look at the two body in front her before use her knives carving out they heart. After she finish be litter girl disappear in the black mist and the next days the police begin to investigate the two man dead.

* * *

 **Ok the next chapter now so hope you guy enjoys it and be the way today is my birthday.  
**

 **I still need a co-writer to write this fic so if you guy** **had a time or interested please Pm to me.  
**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea If you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I dont own anything about Fate serie or any other serie in this fic.**

"Class before we star! We have some new transfer student" the teacher said.

Six girls enter the room. Make everyone in the room look at them. Because they all has same face.

"Are they related?" one guy said.

"They look like each other" another guy said.

"There is some different between them" one girl said.

"I am Saber Nice to meet you all" Saber said neutral.

"I am Lily I hope we can get a long" Lily said cheerful.

"I am Alter" said with cold voice.

"My name is Jean I hope we can get along to" Jean said.

"You guy can call me Mordred" Mordred said.

"My name is Nero" Nero said and every boy look at her.

"My name is Okito is pleasure to meet you all" Okito said.

"They are foreign student so be extra nice to them" the teacher said.

Shirou look at all at his servent. Sasaki has done a make transfer to his school so they can joint his school as an exchange student. Iris has took them to the mail and buy them they student cloth.

* * *

At the lunch time Shirou take his servent to show them around to let them get know the school. At they continue to walk Jean fell something.

"Shirou I fell something around this school" Jean said.

"What do you find?" Saber ask

"I fell bounded field surround this school" Jean said.

"A bounded field then is must belong to Caster" Lily said.

"Or this belong to Scathach after all she is witch when left so still has knowledge about magecraft" Alter said.

"None of us know this what kind of bounded field so maybe we can ask Rin or Luvia" Shirou said.

Then they walk pass the archer club. They right now had they member at there.

"Shirou-sempai" as Sakura gave a warm smile and polite bow to him. "How are you today?"

"Good as usual" smiled Shirou. "Why you don't come school yesterday

"I don't few good yesterday but now I fine thank you senpai" Sakura said.

The world senpai make Shirou froze 'It good to see you again senpai'. Shirou hear the voice of the counter guardian said to him.

"Shirou . . . ." as Sakura gave a cute little blush as she averted her gaze a bit. But looking back, "thank you for your hard work in maintaining the archery clubs equipment. You're always a big help. Sorry for always troubling you".

"It's no trouble at all and I'm always glad to help" Shirou said after out from his thought.

"Umm, Shirou-sempai. . . ." as Sakura was a bit nervous about what she was going to say. Seeming a bit hesitant, ". . . . Umm, I was wondering if you'd ever come back to the archery club. I . . . . We'd really would want you back".

Shirou thought about it as he wasn't certain to what he should say. But before he could even say something

"where were you this morning?!" Surprised at the outburst, Shirou looked to see Shinji angrily approaching.

"Nii-san, I . . . . I was . . . ." Sakura stuttered as she visibly began to shake. "There were other things I needed to see too . . . ."

"There was practice this morning! You were supposed to show up!" As this went on, Shirou was quite disturbed to what he was seeing. Shinji Matou was Sakura's older brother as he was in the same year as him. He wasn't anyone particularly extraordinary as at best he was vice-captain of the archery club. But other then that, a lot of people thought he was prick. Being friends with him for some time, he tried really hard to see the best in him. However Shinji made it difficult to do just that due to his egotistical view of self-worth. Though at times he had his good points, they quickly become over-shadowed by his personality. Watching as the situation degraded, what Shinji did next shocked even him.

"But nii-san . . . ." Sakura try to said.

"I said don't talk back to me!" as Shinji angrily slapped Sakura across the face causing her to recoil back as she held her cheek from where she was hit.

"That was uncalled for" as Shirou now stood defensively in front of the meek girl.

Glaring at Shirou, "don't tell me how I should treat my sister" as Shinji stepped forward aggressively.

Before Shirou could utter another word, "it's OK" said Sakura as she seemed on the verge of tears as she looked forward once more. "It's OK sempai. Just let it go".

"See?" as Shinji sneered smugly at him. But as he tried to move once more towards his sister, Shirou obstructed his path. "Do you want to pick a fight or something?"

Just as anything could start, "Hey!" at Okito came right up to them. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What this?" as Shinji chuckled at the sight. "Can't fight your own battles anymore? Make a girl has to do it for you?"

"Shirou can handle you himself" as Mordred glared at him. "But who do you think you are slapping a girl around like that or do you need to do that to know you have something hanging between your legs?"

"What?!" as Shinji seemed ready to strike at her.

"You want to take a swing at me?" as Mordred looked to him daringly. "Come on then tough guy. That's all your strength is good for right? Hitting girls. Let's see how you'll do against someone who'll hit back".

Feeling himself drastically emasculated, Shinji recoiled his arm ready to attack her only to find his wrist being gripped. Looking back, Ayako Mitsuzuri had appeared behind him restraining his arm.

"What do you think you doing "said Ayako in a low threatening manner.

Shinji sighed as he centered himself attempting to manage his temper. "There is no need for you to interfere. We were just discussing club activities".

"If that's the case, this is a matter of individual choice. It is not your place to tell Sakura what to do".

Shinji then gave a sharp exhale attempting to keep cool. "However I am Sakura's older brother. What's wrong with trying to correct my little sister's behavior?"

"Then you're barking up the wrong tree as she has done nothing wrong. If anything you're just trying to satiate your need for control to soothe your ego". With anger beginning to blind his judgment, Shinji looked at Ayako.

"What do you think you can talk to like that" Shinji snap at Ayako.

"You know what Shinji I had enough of you attitude right now" Ayako said.

"So what you gone do" Shinji said.

"I will have you resign from the archer club right now" Ayako said.

"You can't not do that I'm the vice captain of the archer club" Shinji yell.

"I'm the Captain and dealing with the kind like you in the club is my duty" Ayako said and walk away.

Everyone in the club begin talk to each other behind Shinji back.

"What the fuck are you people take" Shinji said and everyone look at him and silence.

"Shit" Shinji said and storm out the room.

"Thank you" said Sakura almost in a whisper. "But he wouldn't have done anything else

"I wouldn't know about that" said Alter. "But that's no way for your brother to behave. If he acts out again then I'll be happy to straighten him out for you" to which Sakura gave a slight giggle.

"You guy must be the new transfer stundent" Sakura said.

"Yes they are" Shirou said and introduce his servent to her

At they talk to each other they not notice three people look at them.

* * *

"That son of of bitch! How dare him." TOHSAKA said at she watch the screen happen with MATOU and EINZBERN.

They had been hide around the school and watch Shinji and Ayako. When see Shinji slap Sakura. TOHSAKA about to go there and stab him with her sword but MATOU and EINZBERN has stop her.

"Don't Ne-san you will blow up our hide" MATOU try to calm her sister.

"Sakura that guy has hit you! And he dare arc like that is normal thing" TOHSAKA shout back to her sister.

"But now if you do that the other will think that you are enemy and attack you" MATOU said.

"She right! Beside right now he has been kick out the club just like Sasaki plan now we all we has is wait for he attack her then you can do anything you want to him" EINZBERN said.

"You right when I get my hand on his! They will not find anything left from him" TOHSAKA said.

* * *

Right now Shinji at his home. After the school he has go to his house.

"Shit" Shinji said as he throw the vase make it shatter well touch the wall.

"I will never forget her" Shinji said "She will pay for her sin and everyone else"

"I will kill them all" Shinji look back at Medusa.

"End of preparation for the bounded field right now" Shinji said "I will kill all of them"

"That impossible I not had enough prana to do that" Medusa said.

"I don't care make it happen" Shinji said.

"Kid you need to calm down" Red rider said stand next Medusa "And if you use that what about other servent in there last time I check at least five at there if we use that ! They will all attack us"

"I don't care what you think! I'm you master" Shinji said punch at Red rider make her fall to the ground.

"You said you need a human soul to active it right" Shinji look at Medusa.

Medusa nod.

"Then I had perfect person" Shin grin at he said that.

The two servent silent look at they master before he go out the room.

"Are you ok" Medusa said as she help Red rider stand up.

"Thank! I really don't like that kid. If he not use his command seal I will end him right now" Red rider said.

"I know! I don't like him to but my master has order me to follow his order" Medusa said.

"That girl is fear him! She is a good girl I wish she is my master" Red Rider said.

* * *

Right now at the night time. In the street a lone figure try to run from something.

Ayako still run while think a way to cut lost the two people chase after her. She has been leave school late after has a few thing in a club. When she on her way back to home she fell someone follow her at first she think just image but after a few turn she know that she been follow.

"How to cut them now" Ayako said the she fell something warp around her leg make her fall to the ground.

Look down she see a chain around her legs then she here someone footstep.

"Who is there" Ayako said from the shadow two girl walk out one of them hold a chain.

Then woman hold the chain walk to her and use her chain to wrap around Ayako arms and pin her to the wall.

"Blood is the soul symbols of life" Medusa said as she use her finger to take a blood from the injure in Ayako cheek which she has from the fall.

"You will be offering you blood to me" Medusa said as she lick blood on her hand.

"Stop..Stop" Ayako said at Medusa mouth come close to her neck prepare to suck he blood.

Then a arrow fly at Medusa and make her jump back to dodge the shot

"Who is there" Medusa said.

"My my is that my litter sister" a voice said make Medusa froze and her eye wide behind the blindfold.

Step out from the shadow it a litter girl wear white gothic dress. She has a purple hair hold in twin tail and purple eye. In her hand hold a yellow bow make from wood.

"Sister" Medusa said look at the new come.

"She is one of you sister that mean she is one of the gorgon" Red rider said.

"Yes! My name Euryale the second daughter of the Gorgon Sisters. In this war I'm Archer" Euryale said.

"So you here sister" Medusa look at her sister with smile in her face.

"Why are you here?" Red rider ask.

"I'm here to protect our master" Euryale said make Medusa eye wide.

"Our?" Medusa said.

"Oh Medusa I hurt you forget about me" a voice said and appear beside Euryale is a girl have same look, wear same cloth like Euryale.

"Stheno" Medusa said shock in her voice.

"Another gorgon sister" Red rider said. Now Meduse really happy because her wish is come true. When summon in this war her wish is to see her sister again.

"It look like we all has been summon in this war sister" Stheno said to Euryale.

"Yes! But is sad we has to fight our litter sister as our enemy" Euryale said.

"True! Sister" Medusa said as she prepare her weapon because she has been order follow Shinji order so he order her to attack Ayako she has to do it until he order her to stop. Red rider stand beside her ready to use her gun.

* * *

"Now that is not in the plan" Beast said as he look at the screen.

"Ayako-senpai are the master" MATOU said surprise.

"She summon two servent" TOHSAKA said eye wide

"One archer and one assassin" EINZBERN said.

"How she can summon two servent with difference class?" MATOU said.

"There are servent coming at us" Beast said and look at the direction he fell someone come.

Stand in top of the building is four figure.

First one is a girl verdant green dress with cold, sharp eyes containing a beastly glint. Her hair is stretched out long and unkempt. She had a cat ear and tail. She help a black bow with gold trimmings.

The second is a girl with a black and white gothic Lolita like dress. In her hair stood out were some sort of pieces to keep her small pig tails in place or actual horns. A long form like tail swung behind her. And in her hand is black and silver lancer.

The third also are girl with fox tail and ear,wearing a Shirabyōshi attire from the Heian period, she has a black tate eboshi hat, Red hakama and a red suikan. She has a blond hair and blond eye. She has a sword in her side.

The last one is a young man with green hair and brown eye. He wear a armor look like from Greece era. A red scarf around his neck. He hold a black spear in his hand.

"Look like we has find some servent" the green man said.

"Yes! our master has order us to kill every servent we meet" the fox girl said.

"Look like we has the number is even for two side so look like we can choice who we want to fight" The cat girl said.

"So who choice first" the girl with horn said.

And the reaction of the other servent.

"Look like we are in a deep shit" EINZBERN said prepare he bow.

"Yes! For once I agree with you" TOHSAKA said draw her sword.

"Let fight together one-chan" Matou said and shadow begin move around her.

"Well! Look like this night is will be along night" Beast said with a smile in his face.

Unknown that what Beast said is very true.

* * *

"This is going to be a god dam long night" Yuki said as he look the screen in front him. His servent stand in front him with weapon ready to fight. In front them is four servent and three master. Look at each other.

"Look like I have find you Black Thief" one master said.

"So you are one the Queen send to find me" The one who know at Black Thief said.

"Master stand behind me" A girl eye wear a yellow dress with long black hair green said another girl.

"Becarefull Assissin" the girl said.

"So look like all my enemy are the assassin class" Said the red hair girl servent

"I must disagree with you! I'm Shieder class" Shider said.

'I need to finish quick mother are wait for me' A white hair girl think

* * *

"This will be the most interesting night" Destroyer chuck he now stand with Ruler, Honda and Heracles. They master stand behind them.

"Indeed Destroyer! Look like the enemy has bring few power servent to fight us" Ultron said look at the servent in front them.

"Three Beserker and one Saber" Miyu said.

"Look like the power is even for two side" Manaka said.

"Destroyer will kill them all" Kuro said.

"So who will fight with Saber?" Illya ask.

* * *

"What a lucky night we had" Scathach said look at her enemy

"We meet again" Leonardo da Vinci said. Assassin only look at them.

"So this is the three sevent you two fight?" Saber ask hold her sword.

"Yes" Rin said as her servent stand in front her.

"Look like I had fight right now" Mordred grin.

"An army of robotic knight! You are not some magus from the age of god" Jean said look at the army in front her.

* * *

"I never thought Caster can lead a attack to this place" Gunner said as he look at the army skeleton around him with Iris next to him.

"We can't predict everything" Cú Chulainn said hold his spear as he been surround with Gunner.

"This is going to be a long night" Gunner said.

 **Yes is going to be a long night to everyone. Nex chapter we will has a lot of fight screen.**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea If you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I dont own anything about Fate serie or any other serie in this fic.**

"A long night huh!" Yuki said as he sit with Saito and Sasaki.

"You tell me! I just about going home then a phone call said they has found two thug body" Saito said drink his coffee.

"That is you job as police in this city" Sasaki said.

"I know" Saito said.

"So who are two unlucky guys?" Yuki ask.

Saito show him a picture of the two victims. Yuki eyes wide when look at it.

"I just meet those two last night" Yuki said make the other look at him.

"When it you meet them" Saito said go in to police mode.

"Last night when I go home I meet them is about rape a girl so I stop them. I knock on guy and scare the other" Yuki said.

"So they still live when meet you" Saito said.

"Yea! But after that I escort the girl back to her apartment since I live near that" Yuki said.

"I see" place a hand on his chin "Do you know the name of that girl?"

"Her name is Reika Rikudou" Yuki said.

"I will send my men to ask her some question" Saito said.

"Do you know how the thugs been kill" Sasaki ask.

"They throat been cut we think the weapon is a knive" Saito said.

"What do you think Sasaki?" Saito said when he see Sasaki place a hand on his chin and in deep thought.

"No I just think something" Sasaki said wave his hand.

"So how is the transfer for Shirou servent?" Yuki said.

"I have fill every paper right now they now in Shirou class" Sasaki said.

"But I had to admit that kid is a lucky guy has seven beauty girl on his side" Yuki laugh.

"I had to admit that" Sasaki said.

"You said that you had meet another servent?" Saito ask.

"When I in the mail yesterday Shielder has detect one assassin servent and her master" Yuki said.

"Do you know what they look like?" Saito ask.

"the master has black long hair black eyes, she wear a black sleeveless shirt underneath a white vest and a black mini-skirt and the servent has long black hair green eye she wear a yellow dress" Yuki describe them.

"I think I had meet assassin master" Saito said.

"When it happen" Sasaki ask.

"After I leave Shirou house I pump in to her and she as a way go to the mail" Saito answer "Oh! I also meet the girl look like Alter"

"Look like Alter?" Sasaki rise a eyebrow.

"I had rubbed my eye to see if I just image but the girl still there" Saito said.

"You know this getting more creepy" Yuki said.

"You right" Sasaki said.

* * *

Then after that Saito and Sasaki go to they job. While Yuki decide to go home and spent the rest of his day in there. When the sky begin to dark he decide go to the small family restaurant to eat

Then he walk back to his home as he close to his house. He stop and look behind him.

"I know you had followed me so show yourself" Yuki said.

And from the shadow behind him it three girl he see in the mail.

"Shit" Yuki said.

"So you know" The girl he think are master of Assassin said.

"Well! It's not hard to detect you" Yuki said turn back to them.

"I see" the girl black hair in long ponytail said with the voice make Yuki eye wide.

"YOU ARE BOY" Yuki shout point at the girl who turn out to be a boy.

"Yes! I'm a boy you think I'm a girl" the boy said with Yuki nod.

"See Zenka even he has mistake you to a girl" Assassin girl laugh.

"Because you face kinder look like the girl Nii-san" Assassin master said.

"Not you too Keybi" Zenka said cry.

"So I get you want to fight me right now" Yuki said.

"You right" Zenka said then he draw a Katana on his side.

"Master stand behind me" Shielder said as he appear in front Yuki.

"So could know the servent I going to fight" Zenka said.

"Call me Shielder" Shielder said then go to his stand.

At the two look at each other a few minute then two of them charger at each other.

Shielder swing his axe down Zenka. He immediate dodge to a side then use that chance thrust his sword to Shielder. The servent know that quick the axe still on the ground he spin around dragger the axe follow the spin. Zenka stop the thrust and jump up to dodge the axe blade. When in the air he hold his katana with two hands but the slash down to Shielder. The servent rise his shield up to block it. Then he push the shield to Zenka make him to jump back.

"You good" Zenka said.

"You are not haft bad either" Shielder said then he look at the sword.

"You has channel lightning to the sword right" Shielder said.

"So you notice that" Zenka bring his sword Yuki can see black electric on the sword.

"This is one of my spell" Zenka said.

"So you are magus" Shielder said then he begin charger at Zenka.

They begin clash weapon again each other. Zenka with thank to his sword Katana us his speed again Shielder but the servent of shield live with his name every Zenka move can kill opponent if they not block it quickly the servent has block it and use that counter attack.

"You really deserved to call servent of shield" Zenka said. He has use his speed again the servent because he has big body but that not make the servent easy to kill. He has use his shield to block every Gale Lighting Piercer he use that can piece kill everyone it they hit it or wound them if they manage dodge it. But this guy has use his shield to block it. If it just normal shield he can piece thought it be this one has block his thrust so he guess that shield is Noble Phantasm.

"Normally the human cannot with stand with us servent with a long time but you can do it. You really are the strong one" Shielder said.

"But you should know all fair in war right" Zenka said.

"You arc as the distraction so you sister servent can kill my master right" Shielder said look at the girl and see she still stand there with her servent.

"My sister is not like to use that so my servent will take care of it" Zenka said.

Then behind Yuki a shadow appear and draw a knife prepare to stab him. But then walls of shield appear between Yuki and the shadow then spear thrust from it make the shadow has to jump back.

"You are not only having some trick" Shielder said to the surprise Zenka.

In Zenka point of view when he see his servent about to stab Shielder master back a few man with a shield appear and block in then they use the spear in they hand thrust his servent make it jump back.

"You good Shielder" Zenka said.

Then a blue flame fire at them make the two jump back to dodger the attack.

"Who is there" Shielder said.

"So now I found you Black Thief" a boy with black short hair and dark brown eyes, wear a black pant with leather holster and a red shirt underneath his white jacket. Appear and point at Zenka.

"So you must be the one the Queen hire to find me" Zenka said.

"That right! My name is Akuseru Burugosu" He said.

"The famous mercenary" Zenka said.

Then appear beside him it a young woman. She has long red hair and green eyes. She wears white top, red skirt.

"So you also join this war" Zenka said.

"Yes! When I capture you, I will going to win this war" Akuseru said.

"Sorry about that but I going to win" Zenka said and help his sword.

"Master stand behind me" Assassin said to her master.

"Becarefull Assassin" Keybi said.

"Help her Assassin" Zenka said

Appear beside Keybi Assassin it two shadow.

"Deal with them Rider" Akuseru said.

"Wait before we fight we should call another one who hide near here" One of shadow said the voice show it male.

Then appear from shadow near it a litter child with black hair and red eye. She wear a revealing black outfit. In her hand it hold a small knives.

"A cute litter girl" other shadow said this time is a girl voice.

"I guess you are Assassin class too" Rider said why the girl nod.

"So it look like my all opponent are Assassin class" Rider said and bring her sword and shield.

"I must disagree with you! I'm Shielder class" Shielder said.

"So you are one of the extra servent they said" Rider said.

"This is going to be a god dam long night" Yuki said as he look the screen in front him. His servent stand in front him with weapon ready to fight. In front them is four servent and three master.

"Look like this will be four way battles" the male shadow said as a sword appear in his hand.

"I will take care the litter girl" a female shadow said.

"Then I will fight Shielder" Keybi Assassin said.

'We need to finish quick mother are wait for us' A white hair girl think

* * *

And then the battle begins. The male shadow charger at Rider with his sword on his hand. The female shadow throw a dagger at the white hair Assassin and Keybi Assassin use veil in her dress and make form a spear like shape and use it to fight Shielder.

Akuseru charger at Zenka with a sword on his hand. They sword clash at each other. Zenka then channel his lightning to the sword make it sharp then push Akuseru back. Then deliver a quick slash in Akuseru shoulder.

"Look like a draw a first blood" Zenka said but then the wound in Akuseru shoulder quickly stop bleed.

"So you know some healing spell" Zenka said.

Then Akuseru create a small blue flame and shot it to Zenka. Zenka quickly use his sword dodge it and then jump to Akuseru place give him quick slash down. Akuseru jump to the side. Zenka land to the ground but when his feet touch to it. The ground explode.

"One-chan" Keybi yell look at the smoke try to find her brother.

When the smoker clear Zenka stand in there with a few scratch

"You good! Just like expect from a famous mercenary like you" Zenka said.

"You too" Akuseru said then the two of them charger at each other.

* * *

The male shadow strike Rider to the left but she quickly use her shield to block the attack. Then thrust her sword to the shadow. The shadow quickly dodge it then create a spear in his hand throw it to Rider which she block it with her shield. When she bring her shield down the shadow charge at her with a mace in his hand. The shadow swing the mace down. Rider quickly jump back to dodge it. The mace hit the ground create a small hole in it.

"You a very good when use many different weapon" Rider said.

"I always fascinate with weapon so have lean how to us it" the male shadow said and charge at Ride with long sword.

"Why litter girl like you become Assassin" the female shadow said as she continue throw her dagger at white hair assassin. The litter girl just dodge the attack. Then she quickly move quick to the shadow and deliver a slash at the shadow chest but she had block it with her hand. Then the shadow move far from the white hair girl and continue throw her dagger at the girl.

The white hair continue dodge the attack then when the shadow throw five dagger the girl it about to dodge it but feel something hold a legs. She look down and see a veil has wrapped around her to prevent her from moving. She quickly found out that Keybi Assassin has stop her. Then she look up to see the dagger come close to her.

'Mother' She think close her and wait the dagger hit her.

Keng keng keng keng keng.

The white Assassin open her eye and see Shielder stand in front her.

"Why you help her" the female Assassin said.

"My master has order me to save her and I agree with him" Shielder said.

"It feel not right when let a kid get hurt" Yuki said.

"Are you alright Assassin" Shielder said the girl nod.

"Stand behind me I will protect you" Shielder and he prepared his axe.

"We can help you fight again them" White hair Assassin said.

"How?" Shielder ask.

"My Noble Phantasm" the white hair Assassin said "But I need to a few minute before us it"

"Then I will give you a time" Shielder said before he place his shield in front him and Assassin.

The female shadow throw more daggers at them while the girl use her two veil create a larger spear and throw them. But when the dagger touch the shield it has been destroy and the spear quickly been burn.

The white hair Assassin draw her knives. Then the air around them become cold and heavy. The girl look at two servent in front her.

"Maria the Ripper" the white Assassin said and the knive disappear from her hand.

"Agh!" The female shadow left the lout cried before blood spill from her throat. Then from it the knive shoot out and fly back to Assassin hand.

"Assassin" Keybi Assassin shout as the female shadow fall from the ground. The male shadow look at before been hit by Rider sword when he not notice.

"Zenka one of us has been kill" The male shadow said to his master.

"Shit!" Zenka said and push Akuseru back before jump back grad his sister.

"We has to fall back now" Zenka said "You grad a body"

The male shadow took the body of his fallen comrade and move to Zenka place with Keybi Assassin.

"Look like we have to end our fight here" Zenka said and throw a smoke bomb.

When the smoke clear they are nowhere to see.

"He escape" Akuseru said then look back at Shielder and white hair Assassin.

"Look like I had to fall back to! Rider" Akuseru said and he with the servent walk away.

Now only Shielder and white hair Assassin alone with Yuki.

"You should go back to you master" Shielder said look at the girl.

"Thank" white hair Assassin said then look at Yuki.

"You are good man just like mother said" White hair Assassin said before disappear in the shadow.

"You know assassin master?" Shielder ask his master.

"I don't know what she said" Yuki said then look back to the place where the fight happen.

"We should go back to tell the other" Yuki said.

Then before he leave he look at the note book and see white hair assassin Noble Phantasm

"Maria the Ripper" Yuki said.

"I never thought that litter girl it the Legendary Serial Killer in England" Shielder said as he look the name.

"You mean her it that man" Yuki said look at his servent who nod back.

"No wonder they never find him! They always think the killer is the man" Yuki said look at white assassin status.

"Saito and Sasaki will like it" Yuki said when he images his friend face when they hear the identity the legendary serial killer in England

Jack the Ripper.

 **The first fight in the nigth has end. Now let wait so see what fight is next**

 **Assassin**

 **Spirit:Jack the Ripper**

 **Master: Reika Rikudou**

 **Alignment: Chaotic Evil**

 **Strength: C**

 **Mana: C**

 **Endurance: C**

 **Luck: E**

 **Agility: A**

 **N. Phantasm: C  
**

 **Class skills:**

 **Presence Concealment A+**

 **Personal skills:**

 **Murderer of the Misty Night A**

 **Mental Pollution C**

 **Information Erasure B**

 **Surgical Procedure E**

 **Noble Phantasms:**

 **Maria the Ripper Anti-Unit: D~B**

 **The Mist Barrier:C**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea If you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I dont own anything about Fate serie or any other serie in this fic.**

Shirou wake up and prepare the breakfast for everyone. Today is the first day his servant with his sister go to school. After he had set the last plate everyone walk in the room.

"So you girl ready to go school?" Shirou ask as he begin place the food in the table.

"Iris had taken us to buy uniform yesterday" Saber said begin to eat.

"Sasaki have make sure we you going to in you class" Lily said.

"That good" Gunner said "So you guy can protect in school"

Then the door open again and walk to the room is Kuro and Illya. The two girls now in the school uniform.

"You two look cute in that uniform" Iris said beam at her two daughter.

"It's necessary for us to go school?" Illya ask.

"Yea! We can stay in home" Kuro said.

"You two will go to school and that is the final" Iris said.

Then they join the other in the breakfast. After that they now stand in the door and prepare go to school.

"Shirou" A voice call and every turn to see Luvia with Rin, go with them is Manaka and Luvia maid Miyu.

"Why are you guy here?" Shirou ask.

"Of Couse we here walk to school with you" Luvia said.

"OK" Shirou nod then look to see Manaka wear a same school uniform with Kuro and Illya.

"Why are wear that uniform" Shirou ask.

"Well! I'm going to they school to" Manaka sigh "And also I will go the same class with Miyu and those two"

"But who arrange you to they school?" Rin ask.

"Sasaki pull some string to me join they school?" Manaka said.

"But why he does that?" Shirou ask.

"Because he want me to watch those girl to make sure they not let they servant appear in the school and fight each other" Manaka smirked look at Kuro and Illya.

"Like I will do that and beside Destroyer can take that pathetic servant easy" Kuro said while Illya gritted her teeth. The last batter had shown that Destroyer can kill her Berserker easy.

"You girl should go or you will be late in you first day" Shirou said as he can see the tension between then and quickly stop the fight is about to begin.

* * *

"Class before we star! We have some new student join us" the teacher said and three walk to the class.

"My name is Manaka Sajyou nice to meet you all" Manaka smile.

"My name is Illya Von Einzbern! I hope we can get a long" Illya said.

"My name is Kuro Von Einzbern" Kuro said.

And with that begin the first day to school of Illya and Kuro begin and let hope is end peaceful

* * *

"It all you fault" Illya yell as she and the other walk to home very late

"How that support to be my fault" Kuro said back.

"It's both of you fault" Manaka said "If you two not after each other throat we will not stay after school for the detention"

After the begin of they class some of student come and make friend with three new girl Manaka quickly befriend with them. But when they meet Illya to talk with her everything happen. With every word Illya said Kuro had to mock the girl and say something make the girl embarrassing. Then when they ask Kuro well Illya payback everything Kuro embarrassing her. Its end up with two of them fights each other in the class and Manaka try to stop them and end is detention with them.

"And you! why not help me to stop them" Manaka look at Miyu.

"Why should I, it you responsibility to stop them" Miyu said with a blank face.

"Why I accept Sasaki offer to watch you two" Manaka said as she burry her face to her hand.

Then suddenly the four girls fill something strange around them.

"Someone had active a Bounded Field around us" Manaka said as she look around.

"This is the Bounded Field will keep non-magus stay out" Illya said.

"That mean some magus around here and may be with they servant too" Kuro said.

Then they hear some foot step. All the girl turn to the source and someone approaching them.

In front them is a woman had tan-skin, white-hair and red eye, she also wear white dress and hold a sword. The blade of the sword had three color. Red in the middle, one side is green while other side is blue.

"Who are you?" Miyu ask

"My name is servant Saber" The girl said.

"Why are you here" Ruler said as he appears before his master.

"I'm come for the Less Grail" Saber answer point her sword at Illya.

"Why you after me?" Illya ask.

"My master had plan for you" Saber said.

"Sorry but I will not come with you" Illya said and her servant appear.

"You master but fool enough to let you come alone" Kuro said as Destroyer appear and with Miyu servant.

"I see! So my opponent is three Berserker and Ruler now I understand he let those guys come with me" Saber said as three servants appear beside her.

The first one is a man with body can said pure muscle, he has a pale skin covered in innumerable scars and he is covered in leather straps tightly coiling about his body and face.

The second is man had short red hair with red feather on top of his head and white blank plain eyes. He wears red Chinese general uniform.

The last one is had a short blue hair and red blank plain eyes, man wear a yellow Greek armor with a red cap.

"This will be the most interesting night" Destroyer chuck.

"Indeed Destroyer! Look like the enemy has brought few power servants to fight us" Ruler Ultron said look at the servant in front him.

"Three Berserker and one Saber" Miyu said.

"Look like the fighter is even for two side" Manaka said.

"Destroyer will kill them all" Kuro said with confident

"So who will fight with Saber?" Illya ask.

"Since we had also had two berserker and also Destroyer can fight again berserker so they will best to fight again those berserker and Ruler can fight again Saber" Manaka said.

"My calculate also had same with you master" Ruler said.

"Then which berserker we will fight" Miyu ask them then Honda suddenly step forward.

"Beserker ?" Miyu said surprise to see her servant action.

The servant point his weapon which is a giant Drill Spear at the servant wear Chinese general uniform. The Chinese berserker understand that is the sign of challenge then let out a roar.

"Look like you servant want to fight him" Kuro said.

"I will take that pale berserker" Destroyer said he help his sword.

"Then my servant will fight the other" Illya said. "Crush him berserker"

Heracles roar and just like his roar is the signal to the fight the servant from both side charger at they target.

A loud explosion when the servant from both side clash they weapon at each other.

* * *

Honda and the Chinese berserker weapon clash each other. The Chinese berserker let out a roar then thrust his spear at Honda. Honda step to side dodge the attack and quickly swing his spear at The Chinese berserker.

The hit send the servant back a few feet then stop. But the Chinese berserker quickly rush back to the Honda and with a roar it slash it spear down. The strike too quick it hit Honda shoulder. Leave a crack in the servant armor, Honda eye flash then his backpack open and from if three object fly out from it.

The three object fly toward to the Chinese berserker and then begin shoot a beam from it. The attack make some damage to the servant. The Chinese berserker use his weapon to destroy it but the object have fly around make the servant hard to hit them. The Chinese berserker forces to the attack object not notice Honda on his one kneel and from the servant backpack two cannon show from it and aim at the distract berserker and fire.

"You servant had cannon inside his armor" Kuro said.

"I never thought he had that" Miyu said surprise to see that too.

After a few shoot Honda stop firing and look at the place cover in smoke. When the smoke clear everyone can see the Chinese berserker still stand there but his armor had a few crack in it. Then three object fly back at Honda backpack.

The servant then bring his spear up and charger at the Chinese berserker

* * *

Illya watch Heracles fight at the Greek armor berserker who use only his bare hand to fight again Heracles Axe Sword. But even only bare the Greek armor berserker can push back her servant weapon.

"Why that servant done have a weapon?" Miyu wonder.

"I don't know but you guy feel something strange with that servant" Manaka said make everyone look at her.

"What do you mean?" Illya ask.

"The force on his fist every time make contact at Heracles weapon it strong than the last one it fell like he been power by something" Manaka said.

Now Manaka said that Illya also same that the first time the Greek armor berserker fist make contact with Heracles weapon it only stop the sword a few second before force to dodge it same for the second but at the third hit make a contact the sword stop completely.

"You right! And also is make his skin become strong so he can use bare hand to fight with berserker like reinforcement" Illya said.

Then Heracles let out a roar and then swing his weapon to the Greek armor berserker side and sent the fly to the car and crash in it. But the berserker stand up then pick up the broken car then threw it at Heracles. The Greek hero use his weapon to slash the flying car into. Then he look up only see the Greek armor berserker now one the midair with his first rise and smash at Heracles face sent him to the wall.

"It had to be his Noble Phantasm" Miyu said at Heracles stand up and charger again at the Greek armor berserker.

"Something similar to Heracles God Hand" Illya said.

God Hand Heracles Noble Phantasm base on Heracles Twelve Labors in life give the servant tough skin require the attack from A rank to hurt him and need to kill him 12 time.

"Why the moon light is bright today" Miyu said make Kuro eye wide look to the sky. The full moon with had a very bright light than normal

"That berserker use the moon light to strength his body" Kuro said.

Now everyone look to the moon and then to the servant. The servant look up to the moon then let out a loud roar before charger at Heracles.

* * *

Destroyer let out a roar before slash his sword to the pale berserker who wear a wide smile in his face when he clash his weapon again Soul Edge.

"So is look like even in madness you still enjoy fighting" Destroyer said.

The pale berserker not reply continue swing his sword as Destroyer with the wide smile on his face. Destroyer quickly bring his sword to block the attack. Then quickly Destroyer use his sword to knock the sword back with the strong force. The force strong enough to make the sword push back and quickly Destroyer use Soul Edge slash as the pale berserker chest blood spill out from the wound but the smile still on in pale berserker face. Then quickly Destroyer swing his sword and cut another slash in the pale berserker body.

Jump, duck, slash, right, block, left, slash, duck again, jump again, block, slash again

Blood and numerous cut wounds filled the pale Berserker body as Destroyer keep dancing while deliver numerous attack to the servant, it was clear to the spectator that the fight now become one sided where it was Destroyer who win against the giant. But Destroyer not see that he is the win side. Despite had many cut Berserker body he can fell that servant not weaken for each attack but more power which each strike now when Destroyer block the attack he at least to fall back a few feet.

"This guy just like the berserker fight with Heracles" Kuro said as she look the fight.

"You right! The strike from that servant more power than the last one" Miyu said.

"But he not look at the moon like that berserker that mean his strength come from another source" Manaka said.

"His wound" Illya said "Every time that servant been hit by Destroyer he gain more strength".

"Destroyer! The more that berserker been injured the more power he get so kill him quickly before he gain more strength" Kuro said.

"I see so that is you power" Destroyer said as he block the attack and look like he been push back by the pale berserker now the servant had cover with many cut and injured can bring him to the verge of death

"That a very power ability you had but I had to finished you quick" Destroyer then use his strength push the servant sword back and focus all prana to his sword make it flash a blood red light. Then Destroyer dash to the servant with his sword.

* * *

Ruler continue summoned more his drone to fight again Saber. He had to admit the servant stronger than he thought. The servant had destroyer many his drone. He even deploy Hulkbuster he had taken from Tony Stark. But Saber had destroy them easy. In Ruler eye the servant like a combat machine. Saber fight his drone calmly and accurately take grasp of the situation and execute a merciless massacre.

"Are you going to fight me or you will just send you robot to fight me" Saber said as she cut down five drones.

Then Ruler fire a beam from his hand, Saber quickly dodge it then charge at him. When Saber come close Ruler, she deliver a strike at the servant. But Ruler quickly block it by the laser sword from his left hand.

"So you had some weapon I almost think you can only summon those robot to fight me" Saber said.

"I admit fighting is not my true strong point" Ruler said before to missile shot from his shoulders.

Saber quickly jump back and use her sword to destroy two missile. Ruler fly up and then continue fire a beam from his hand. Saber continue dodge the shoot with her speed then jump toward Rule and deliver a quick strike at the servant. The force strong enough cut the servant in two.

Saber land to her feet and look up to see Ruler body explode. But then she bring her sword up block another beam from a drone.

"You strong I admit but you need more than that to kill me" Saber look another drone but this time this drone eye had changer from blue like other drone to red like Ruler.

"I see so you can transfer you soul to another drone so as long one of them still alive you will not dead" Saber said.

"That is my strong power! Now let how long you will last till my army can kill you" Ruler said then another group of Ultron drone appear in front Saber.

"Then I will destroy you in one move" Saber said then bring her sword up and is show a bright light.

Ruler know that Saber is about to use her Noble Phantasm. So he will use is Noble Phantasm to counter again it.

Then his sense pick up a high level energy signal near them and look like Saber also sense it to she had stop channel her power and look to the source

The two of them see Destroyer had his sword about to slash the pale Berserker but the mad warrior bring also bring his sword up and prepared to slash Destroy to.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM

A bright light cover everyone in near there when the two servant weapon clash as each other. Then after that is loud exploded can hear a mile away. Everyone near there will not attention because the Bounded Field but the force of the explode had destroy it and let servant and master in the city know.

When the smoke clear up the houses surround the battle had been destroy. Then from the rubble near it. Saber escape from it with a few scratch on her body. She then begin to look around to find sign of the Less Grail. Then she hear some noise. Turn around she from the ruins near her The Chinese berserker and the Greek armor berserker show from it. Then from the ground the pale berserker show up and still had smile on his face. All the three berserker come to Saber place. Saber look at them before to ground surround them.

"Let move back the Bounded Field been destroy soon many people will come to see what happen we don't time to fight the Less Grail but I sure it will survived" Saber said before her with other servant vanish.

After the servant vanish. From the rubble of the house near it Honda and Heracles rise from it and under them is Illya, Kuro, Manaka and Miyu.

"It's everyone alright?" Manaka ask as she comes out the rubble.

"I think we all okay" Illya said then she look at Heracles the servant now begin regenerated.

"Look like he lost another live" Illya said while Miyu look at her servant Honda also had many scratch in his armor and in the low of his chest is a big hole.

"Master are you ok" Everyone turn to see Ruler show from the ruin with the body almost destroy. The servant lost half of his face; his left arm and his right leg almost break.

"I'm fine what about you Ruler" Manaka ask with worry.

"I'm alright master" Ruler said "I just few minute to create a new body to transfer my mind to it"

Then from the ground Destroyer rise from it and half of his body armor has been destroy.

"Are you ok Destroyer" Kuro ask the servant glance at her.

"It took more than that to kill me" Destroyer said "But I had to admit that berserker is very strong"

"What happen?" Kuro ask.

"That berserker charger the magic energy to his weapon enough to make that attack turn into a anti-fortress attack" Destroyer said.

"Who he can build up enough power for that attack" Miyu ask.

"I think that is his Noble Phantasm" Illya said.

"I think we should leave this place right now many people had already hear the explode" Manaka said look around her.

"You right! We should go now" Miyu said.

Then every servant turn to they spirit from and the girls quickly leave from the battler. And with that end the second battler in that night.

 **The second fight had end. Honda Tadakatsu, I use his look from Sengoku Basara, that game is awe some.**

 **Sorry for the late update, because I been writen block and become lazy ass, most is lazy ass. When the Lazy monster attack you can do anything except become lazy ass. I plan to update this on Thusday but I'm not near a laptop.**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea If you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I dont own anything about Fate serie or any other serie in this fic.**

Kiritsugu smile as he watch his children go to school. He thank that he is appeared to be summon in this war and with that meet his kid and his wife again. When his children out of his sign. Kiritsugu with Iris go back to the house. Kiritsugu now sat in his room and begin to make a plan for this war. He need to make sure his children survive this war.

"So Maya did you setup the camera at Matou house" Kiritsugu said.

Then a woman appear behind Kiritsugu, she had a short black hair and a cold black eyes. The woman wear entire black.

"I had setup camera as you said Kiritsugu" Maya said.

"Thank you" Kiritsugu said.

"That is my job Kiritsugu" Maya said before she disappear.

Kiritsugu begin open a laptop in his table and begin watch the video. He can see that Sakura and her brother Shinji left they house. He know that Sakura is Rin sister. But she been give to the Matou house because only one daughter can had Tohsaka magic crest.

Then Kiritsugu begin think about this war, according Rin said thank her contact with Kirei. He know that in this war had 56 servant. Right now on their side had 12 servant. He count his son servant as one. Since due for error in summon them but he count it at an advantage. That mean they had 44 other servants to take care and He already meet few servant in this war and know few of them true name. The two Lancer which they true name are Cú Chulainn and his teacher Scathach and one rider from Matou house her true name are Medusa.

The two Lancer had the same Noble Phantasm which are Gáe Bolg. The cruse spear can always hit the target heart. But since Shielder Noble Phantasm can stop them. He think the servant of Shield had a best chance to fight again them. Next is Medusa from Beast said the servant had a mystic eyes can turn every into a stone just like her legend and from her weapon she a mid to close fighter. Sabers can fight again her.

Now next to the other servant he don't know about true name, But had hear what they look like from the other. The other rider in Matou house from what her here she is one of famous pirate he think that her true name are Anne Bonny or Mary Read he will look more. Next is assassin and caster go with Scathach. Assassin from he hear he can sure that this girl is one of Hassan-i-Sabbah since the girl had the skull mask and the black robe. Next is Caster the servant summon a flying battleship he can't sure what trick servant still has but the combine with Assassin and Scathach. Make this three servant is really danger. And finally the Lancer had attack Shirou before he summon Saber he also had little information about this servant. Only know her class name and she had a bat wing but Kiritsugu thing maybe that is can be dragon wing. Since there is a few hero had affinity with dragon.

Kiritsugu decide he will study about them later before go out his room and check the Bounded Field around his house.

* * *

Now is a afternoon Kiritsugu sit on the room watching TV then some call a door. Iris then go to open the door.

"Hi! Kimura-san" Iris greet the man in front the door.

"Hi! Iris-san" Kimura said and walk to a house and meet Kiritsugu.

"Kiritsugu I need to talk to you" Kimura said and sit down and pull out a few pictures

"What is it" Kiritsugu ask.

"Here is a picture of people had come to the chruch. Saito going give you but he busy so he ask me give them to you" Kimura explane.

"Thank" Kiritsugu said then take those picture and begin to look at it.

"So he been choice to become the master in this war too" Kiritsugu said look at the picture in his hand.

"Who ?" Kimura ask and Kiritsugu show him a picture.

The picture show a man in his early thirties with long loose hair, He wore a red coat with golden ornamentations on its shoulders, and his face bore a tremendously sour expression.

"Who is he?" Kimura ask.

" Lord El-Melloi II, one of the Clock Tower's Twelve Faculties Lords but you may know him as Waver Velvet master of Rider in last war" Kiritsugu answer.

"That kid" Kimura said he had seen that kid in the dream. "If he is a master then I think who is his servant"

" Alexander the Great, King of Conquerors" Kiritsugu said, "The servant with his Noble Phantasms is summon an army"

"Maybe we can talk with him, from what I see he not like other magus you tell me" Kimura said.

"If not we had too take him down" Kiritsugu then look another picture.

"Look like another Fourth Holy Grail War is going to happen again" Kiritsugu said and Kimura can see a sarcasm in it.

"What do you mean?" Kirmuara ask and Kiritsugu give him a picture.

The picrure show a girl around fifteen years old, She had a blond hair and green eyes. She wear an elegant fur-trimmed green coat and a black fur cap.

"Reines El-Melloi Archisorte the current head of the Archibald family" Kiritsugu said.

"Archibald" Kimura said then he realized something "The master of Lancer in last war is Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald"

"So now you understand why I said the Fourth Holy Grail War is going to happen again" Kiritsugu said.

"Wait that mean there will had another killer become master" Kimura said.

"I hope that is not going to happen again" Kiritsugu said.

"Yea" Kimura agree.

"Kairi Sisigou" Kiritsugu said with suprise look at the picture

The picture show a man a scarred face, razor-sharp eyes with a noticeable gaze, a muscular frame, and a black jacket .

"Who is he" Kimura ask.

"The seventh generation head of the Sisigou family" Kiritsugu said "He is a freelance bounty hunter"

"I guess you guy had some history" Kimura said.

"Well! He is Natalia friend and sometime we work together" Kiritsugu said.

"So I guess you guy are a good friend" Kimura said.

" We had some different but yes you can said we are friend" Kiritsugu said.

"You think you can convince him to join us" Kimura ask.

"Maybe" Kiritsugu said continue look thought those picture until he look at the last picture. Kiritsugu eye wide.

"What wrong Kiritsugu?" Kimura ask then he look at the picture

The picture show man look early thirties with short shoulder length, black hair with blank, cold black eyes. He wears black fur coat with blue gloves, light blue zipper pants, and blue shoes.

"Damn! He here too" Kiritsugu said.

"Seem like you don't like him " Kimura said.

"If he join the war then is not good" Kiritsugu said.

"Why?" Kimura said.

"Becase this man is a assassin and the worst he act just like me" Kiritsugu said

"What do you mean?" Kimura ask.

"That mean he will use any methods to accomplish his mission" Kiritsugu said.

"Well that not good" Kimura said. "what is his name"

"Julius B. Harwey" Kiritsugu said.

"So that mean now we know four master in this war" Kimura said.

"Yes and two of them is realy danger" Kiritsugu said look at the picture of Julius and Kairi .

Then Kiritsugu suddently stood up and look at another direction.

"What wrong Kiritsugu?" Kimura ask then Avenger appeared next to him.

"Master, a servant is coming this way" Avenger said then Kimura eye wide.

"How many" Kimura ask.

"One" Avenger said,

"Just one?" Kimura ask, Avenger nod.

* * *

Now Avenger, Kimura, Kiritsugu and Iris now stand in the yard. Prepare for the servant show up.

They did not wait long, land in roof is a young man with long indigo hair tied into ponytail and indigo eyes. He wears a traditional light purple umanori hakama and kimono, light purple tabi and black geta with purple haori and tekkou and carries his sword on his back.

"Greating fellow servant" The servant said.

"Who are you?" Kiritsugu ask.

"I'm servant Assassin and you can call me Kojirou Sasaki" The servant said make every suprise.

"You tell us, you true name" Kimura said.

Normally servant never said they true name because they enermy can use it to know they strengh and weeknees. But this servant said his true nam like it just a normal thing.

"Why" Iris ask.

"Because I'm not a true hero" Kojirou said "I'm just fake servant had been summon by that witch"

"Now assassin is not nice to said that to you master" a voice said and every look up

A woman wear a hooded bluish-purple robe hold a staf on her hand fly on the sky. But everyone save for Kimura can feel a magic power from her.

"I guess you must be servant Caster and from what i hear you also are Assassin master" Avenger said.

"Yes! You right" Caster said.

"So why are you here?" Kimura ask

"Simple to kill all of you!" Caster said and she begin cast a spell. In the ground many skeleton warrior apper arround them. They don't had skull only jams filled with sharp teeth, Each of them holds a sword of bone.

"So she is a necromancer" Kimura said look around him.

"No master! Those warror is just a golem, Caster creat by her Item Construction skill" Avenger said.

"This look fun! mind if I join " A voice said make everyone look for the souce.

They see Lance aka Cú Chulainn learn again the wall look at the group.

"Look like another servant had to come to find his dead" Caster said.

"Sorry lady! But I come here not to dead but to kill you" Lancer said before bring his spear up.

"Why you help us?" Avenger ask.

"Since my master had order to kill Caster so is best to team up with you guy since she is also are you guys enemy too" Lancer said.

"Very well but if I found out you double cross us. I will kill you" Avenger said.

"Note" Lancer said.

"I never thought Caster can lead a attack" Kiritsugu said.

"We can't predict everything" Cú Chulainn said

"This is going to be a long night" Avenger said.

"Lancer you think you can fight again assassin" Kiritsugu ask.

"No problem" Lancer said.

" Avenger you take care Caster, I will deal with those skeleton and kill Caster when she forcus on you" Kiritsugu said.

"I can see you also are assassin class" Lancer said.

"I'm Gunner class but in life I'm assassin" Kiritsugu said.

"This is the second time I guess wrong a servant class" Lancer said.

"Kill them" Caster said and the skeleton chager at the group.

Kiritsugu then call out his gun and begin fire at the skeleton. The skeleton quickly broke into many piece for each hit by Kiritsugu gun then he jump and throw a grenade at them. A explosion and destroy a lot of those skeleton.

* * *

Lancer charger at Assassin with a amzing speed and quickly thurst his spear at the servant. But Assassin draw his sword and block the attack. Then push the servant back and quickly strike at Lancer throat. Thankfully the servant notice and quickly dodge it. The sword miss Lancer throat few inch. Then Lancer quickly jump back.

"Damm! You all most cut my throat " Lancer said "Are you sure you are Assassin?"

"I'm not hero spirit like you Lancer" Assassin said.

"What do you mean" Lancer ask.

"The man name Kojirou Sasaki whose existence is doubted even though his name remains recorded in history. He did not actually exist, so it would be impossible to summon him" Assassin said.

"So that witch somehow had twitch the rule and summon me as fake servant" Assassin said.

"Tell me do you had a wish" Lancer said.

"No! I don't have one but if I had that would be had a good fight" Assassin.

"That also is my wish! Listen I don't care you are a fake servant or not but I can tell that you are a strong oppenent. So what do you say let fight with all our power" Lancer said then bring his spear up.

Assassin look suprise when Lancer said that.

"Then let fight with all out strengh" Assassin said then the two change at each other.

* * *

Avenger look at Caster, who now fly on the sky. Her robe begin to changer shape and now is look like a wings. Then few purple magic circle appear around her wind. Then from that a beam of light fire from each circle fily toward Avenger. Avenger only stand there and look at the beam come to him.

BOOOOOMMMM.

A explosion from a high impact when Caster attack hit Avenger. Caster smile at she think the servant is dead. But when the smoke clear Caster eye wide

A Dome make from is ice cover Avenger shield him from the attack. Then dome disapper then Avenger quickly thown a fire ball at Caster. The servant quickly dodge it.

"That attack is very strong, To use of one single beam would normally require a magic circle, ten count aria, and one minute of casting for a normal magus, yet you can cast is with out any preparation" Avenger said,

"Cast those spell is simple the child play to me who live in the ages of god" Caster said before she shoot another attack.

This time Avenger quickly block it with his shield then a fingertips on his free hand begin to glow then a fire ball shoot from each fingertip fire toward Caster. The attack hit the servant. Avenger look Caster body fall from the sky. Then a lightning shoot from another direction.

Avenger quickly jump back. As soon his feet touch the ground Avenger boddy suddenly can't move . Then he look at the place Caster body fall.

"So is just illusion" Avenger said as he look where the body lay now nowhere to been seen.

Then Caster appear in another side and then summon another group skeleton suround Avenger.

"Yes! I had cast it when I block the attack with my spell, I also cast the spell to freeze you body" Caster said.

"Cast two spell in the same time while you are use another spell, You truly are a talen magus" Avenger said.

"It a nice word you said even that is you last word" Caster said as the skeleton move close to Avenger.

"Who said is that my last world" Avenger laught.

A wave of fire radiates from Avenger burning anything it touch. Caster see the fire come to her quickly fly up. But when she do that a rain of ice fall to her. The servant cast her spell. A glass-like barrier appear around Caster protcet the servant from the attack.

"Cast two spell in the same time while cancel my spell, You are very strong magus Avenger" Caster said. 'This servant is very strong maybe, I can use it"

Then she shoot another volley of rapidly fired beams of light at the servant. Avenger quickly creat a ice shield to block it when he low the shiled Caster had disappear. Avenger quickly to look around. Caste appear behind him with a dagger. Then she quickly stab the servant. The attack hit Avenger chest.

" Avenger" Kimura said as the servant fall to his kneel

"Now you servant is belong to me" Caster said.

"What do you mean" Iris ask, Caster simple show the dagger had stab Avenger.

"This Rule Breaker, is an anti-sorcery Noble Phantasm, that returns any objects strengthened with magical energy, connections bound by contracts, or life forms created out of magical energy, to a state prior to their "creation"."

"Return them to they former state" Iris said then her eye wide as the realize.

"You cancel the contract between Kimura and Avenger" Iris said.

"Yes! And I will take you servant with my command seal" Caster said then look at then servant.

"Now Avenger as you new master I order you fight Gunner" Caster said.

"How about I burn you to ash" Avenger said then a wave of fire radiates from his body .

Caster quickly flew to the sky so the fire can't burn her.

"How you dare attack you master" Caster said.

"You are not my master" Avenger said then throwa fire ball at her.

"Impossible how can use not affect by Rule Breaker unless" Caster said then her eye wide. The Rule Breaker is anti-sorcery Noble Phantasm but had weekness is no matter how low the rank, it is impossible for Rule Breaker to affect a Noble Phantasm.

"You body are Noble Phantasm" Caster said.

"Yes! This body which had been burn when my father plane to kill me I, Every think touch it will soon quickly turn to ash" Avenger said.

"I see! So my plan to make you become my servant had fail" Caster gritted her teeth.

"Yes! It fail, witch of betrayal" Avenger said make Caster eye wide.

"You know who I'm" Caster said,

"You use magic spell with original from Greek and from I know is not many famus witch in those time and with you Noble Phantasm make me find you who are you princess Medea" Avenger said.

Caster only gritted her teeth and give Avenger a hatefull look.

"Assassin! We need to..." Caster not finish then a beam of lager prana apper and then quickly disaper.

"Do you feel that" Iris said to Kiritsugu

"Yes! Is look like Saver had use his attack" Kiritsugu said but he wonder who is the target.

"We leave now Assassin" Caster said before she teleport away.

Assassin who now still fight again Lancer jump back.

"It look like you fight had to stop in here! I hope we will finish the next time we meet" Assassin said before jump to the roof and disappear to the night.

"That is a good fight" Lancer said before look the other.

"I guess you guy had to fell those prana too" Lancer said.

"Yea! That must be Saver doing" Kimura said.

"Wait! You know that guy" Lancer said suprise.

"Yes! Cú Chulainn" Kiritsugu said.

"How do you know my name" Lancer said.

"Shielder told us" Iris said.

"You know Shielder too" Lancer said.

"Yes! He is in our group" Kimura said.

"My master said she want to meet you guy" Lancer said.

"Meet us?" Kimura ask then Lancer tell him the location before him leave.

"Is everyone ok" Kiritsugu ask.

"Yes! We fine thank to Avenger had cast a spell to shield us anything come near it will burn" Kimura said.

"Now we know another two servant Caster and Assassin, which they name are Medea and Kojirou Sasaki" Kiritsugu said.

"And she had a Noble Phantasm can cancel the contract between servant and master, then force a contract with them" Iris said.

"That make her very danger servant in this war" Kimura said.

"You right master." Avenger said.

"But now why Saver us his attack" Kimura ask then He begin take his phone and call Sasaki.

"Hello" Sasaki anser the phone.

"What happen Sasaki why Saver use his attack" Kimura ask.

"I'm had to Shirou and the other is in danger" Sasaki said.

"What" everyone in there said.

 **Here come another chapter. Sorry for long update had litter writen block and had to write other fic too. So chapter 5 of Fate Grand Order had been and with that is new Servant. I had to say they are look good. Lancer Alter is awesome and Billy the Kidd look nice .**

 **Except two servant:  
**

 **Edison seriouly a Lion who the hell design this guy and his Noble Phantasm Edison Century Fox that is fucking lame**

 **Florence Nightingale is a Berserker, How the hell she in that class I think she should be a Caster class.**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea If you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I dont own anything about Fate series or any other series in this fic.**

Ayako Mitsuzuri. She was born in the family of martial arts so if someone mess with her they usually end up in hospital. Most everyone see her as a tomboy and Ayako is fine with that. One days when she clean up her family storehouse, She accident find a strange circle on the floor at first she thought someone had draw it so decide to clean it. But the circle begin to glow with bright light make Ayako cover her eyes with two hand when the light dry out she find stand in front her is a twin young girl who late introduce themselves are servant and tell Ayako everything about the Grail war.

At first Ayako think she had a hallucination but after one of the girl pinch her cheek really hard Ayako finally see that they are real and since she had play with many game so she some how understand the Grail war. The true she never want to part of this war but after hear the wish from her servants Ayako had no choice to help them.

Now Ayako is hiding behind the wall look at her servants fighting again two enemy servants who somehow target her and want to suck her blood, thank god that Euryale and Stheno had interfere before that happen then Ayako hear Euryale call the servants try to sucker her blood Medusa her eyes wide. The wish of both her servants is to meet they litter sister again now she is right in front them but as they enemy.

"This war is to cruel" Ayako look at the fight.

Medusa throw on of her dagger at Euryale but the archer quickly dodge it and shot two arrow at Medusa. Medusa quickly use her other dagger to block the attack.

"It sad that we meet again in this situation" Euryale said as she continue fire her arrow.

"Yes" Medusa said, she use her weapon to block the attack and quickly counter it.

'I'm sorry" Euryale said after she land distance from Medusa.

"About what?" Medusa ask.

"From what happen to you" Euryale said "If not for us you will not become that monster"

"It not you fault Euryale. It because of me to drink they blood instead petrifying them" Medusa said.

"You try to protect us from those foolish human and we bully you instants thank you for that" Euryale said

"What are you doing Riders hurry finish them" Shinji said from his hiding.

"I'm sorry" Medusa said then begin to charger at her sister.

"It not you fault" Euryale said then begin fire her arrow.

Meanwhile Stheno also had conversation while they fighting at each other.

"Look like you and my sister had a same master" Stheno said while dodge the shoot from the servant.

"I'm his servants while you sister is his sister servant" Rider said continue shoot Stheno with her flintlock.

"I guess his sister give Medusa to him "Stheno said.

"Force her give the command to him. You sister master is a good girl I wish I can become her servant instant him" Rider said.

"Well I guess that you and my sister don't like him" Stheno said shoot her magic at Rider.

"Trust me, Both me and you sister want to kill him very much" Rider said dodge the attack.

"Then why you don't do that and make a contract with his sister I bet the girl will do that" Stheno said after hide behind the wall when Rider summon her cannon.

"We will if not that monster of grandpa had control over her" Rider said much to Stheno surprise.

"What do you mean?" Stheno ask.

"From what I see they grandpa had do something to his body and turn him to monster" Rider said "And he somehow had a control over Medusa master while my master simple just tool for him"

"I see. So that why you can't make a new contract" Stheno said "What about other master"

"As you can see that our master had low prana so we don't know how long we can stay in this world to find a new master" Rider said.

"Look like you and my sister stuck between rock and hard place" Stheno said.

"Yes" Rider said.

"I wish I can help you but our master can only had prana to support two of us" Stheno said.

"It good to here that" Rider said then the cannon begin to fire.

Rider attack also affect to the battle between Euryale and Medusa the two servant quickly try dodge the attack and land near where they masters hiding.

While the both side prepare for another attack explosion can be here above them make all of them look up.

* * *

Counter guardian EINZBERN crush her luck as she quickly dodge another strike from the green hair servant.

"Come on litter girl, I know you better than that" the green hair servant said as he strike another attack with his spear.

EINZBERN really crush her luck in all of the four servant they encounter she had to fight this guy, Servant Rider. Because when she set her eyes on rider weapon she immediately know who he is thank to Reinforcement skill she learn. She know that the servant in front her is none other than Achilles the heroes in the Trojan Wars.

From that EINZBERN know that fighting him is difficult thank to his Noble Phantasm Andreias Amarantos. The gift of immortality from having been blessed and exalted by the Olympian Gods, protecting him from all ill will and killing intent. Make every attack on the servant nullified. Only who possess the blood of a god within their vein can harm him.

Now she really wish Berserker is with her right now. She know that the servant is with her past self. His power can easy give this servant a good beating. So now she only can attack him is target at where he can only hurt is his heel. That is the only thing she can do right now.

She quickly trace two blade in her hands and charge at the servant.

She really hate her luck right now which she thought that only Emiya had this kind of luck.

In another part of the town Shirou and his Counter self sneeze.

* * *

Beast blade class with the sword of his opponent. Servant with a fox tail and ear soon her found out as the servant saber.

"I never thought there is someone brave enough to servant a Beast class servant and top of that a demon" Saber said.

Beast quickly teleport himself above Saber and swing his tall fire his spike at the servant. But Saber quickly block it with three sword sprint in front her. After the attack stop Saber found out that Beast had not above her anymore. Then Saber quickly turn around bring the sword in her hand block the dagger.

"You quick" Beast said then he teleport to a distance

Saber quickly launched the two sword float around her. Beast rise his blade to block the attack Saber use this chance rush to the servant and strike him. See that Beast quickly shoot the spike on his tail. Saber block the attack but she soon find out Beast had teleport to another location.

"You litter trick is really annoying" Saber said.

"You are not the first one said that" Beast said.

"Then let see how fast you are with my Noble Phantasm" Saber said then the golden sword with two tassels and a small charm with the same tassels float into the air

"Written work if one unties a pillow by its string

be known far and wide: Daitoren

many clouds shall rise and cover the skies like roof tiles

and the evil spirits shall swarm, spearing the sparrow "

Saber finishing the chant, multiple circles of the golden sword appear above her head.

"Daishintou" Saber said then multiple golden swords begin fire at Beast.

* * *

Counter guardian MATOU rise her hand and the shadow around her begin to take sharp and quickly charger at her opponent. Servant Archer.

Archer fire her arrow at MATOU make the shadow stop advance at the servant and quickly fall back to shield MATOU from the attack.

"So you can not make you shadow attack and protect you as the same time" Archer said.

MATOU frown at that. It true she can order her shadow attack or defend her not do both at the same time. So she begin think how to fight again Archer since she can't attack because the servant will quickly force her to defend herself then she remember them.

MATOU place her hand on the ground the shadow begin cover around her. Then from the ground many shadow take form a creature had two arm and seven eyes. They are The Shadow Giants a familiars made out of her Hollow element. Normally they are really small a size of the doll. But when Zouken put the Black Grail to her body it make empower her ability. Now she can make her familiars into many size her want. She till keep this power even when Rin had extract the Black Grail from her. Now stand in front her is ten Shadow Giants had a size of Illya Berserker.

"Now with them I can fight and defend myself as the same time" MATOU said.

The Shadow Giants begin move toward Archer. The servant quickly shot the arrow at them but soon she found out that the arrow simple been absorb to the giants body. One of the giant hand turn big and it quickly throw punch at Archer. The servant quickly dodge it.

MATOU smile at this. Archer attack useless again her Shadow Giants. Because they are make from her Hollow element. MATOU was born lacking an Elemental Affinity of the five great elements instead she an Imaginary Element of Imaginary Numbers or Hollow. Her Hollow power element is highly effective against spiritual beings. And since the servant is Heroic Spirit they will be affect by her power.

Archer grit her teeth as she had dodge another attack from the Shadow Giants. So far her attack is prove useless again those creature. With many of them she can't find a chance to attack the servant. Then there is only thing she can do, Archer begin to place arrow to her bow and aim is to the sky.

"With my bow and arrows, I respectfully ask for the divine protection of the sun god Apollo and the moon goddess Artemis. I offer thee this calamity" Archer chant the she shot the arrow.

"Phoebus Catastrophe"

A rain of arrow begin to show up and target at MATOU and her Shadow Giants.

* * *

"Don't worry this plan is perfect he said " TOHSAKA said as she dodge another strike from Lancer.

"Soon we will save Sakura and give those Matou what they deserve" TOHSAKA said, another from Lancer this time aim to her legs

"Perfect my ass" TOHSAKA said dodge the spear again

"Are you had some kind mental problem" Lancer said "You talking to yourself during the fight"

"No! I just complain about some stupid idea" TOHSAKA said.

"Well you better focus or you will die" Lancer said happy as she strike again.

TOHSAKA quickly dodge the attack and then point her finger at the servant a small black orb form in her finger and shoot it at Lancer. The servants dodge it but TOHSAKA not finish her attack as she shoot multi black orb at the servant.

"You must be Caster since you use a magic fight again me" Lancer said.

Then Lancer quickly grow a pair of wing and take off to the sky.

"You must be a devil" TOHSAKA said base from what she saw what Lance. A tail, pair of horn and now bat wings.

"Wrong I'm a dragon" Lancer said and she fly toward TOHSAKA with amazing speed.

TOHSAKA dodge the attack but still leave a cut on her right hand.

"Look like a pig like you can't dodge my attack" Lancer said and she let out a laugh some how make TOHSAKA remember a certain blond.

"Oh! Yeah you want to see what I can do to you" TOHSAKA said bring out five gem on her hand and changer her prana at it before throw them as Lancer.

The gem quickly explore when they come near Lancer. When the smoke clear the servant still survive the attack.

"Look what you done to me" Lancer yell as she look as her cloth now is been mess and cover in dust.

"Oh I'm sorry I thought that you can dodge my attack look like I was wrong" TOHSAKA said innocent.

"That is you going down piggy" Lancer said as she bring spear and charger at TOHSAKA.

"Bring it on" TOHSAKA said back draw her sword and charger at well.

Two of them not notice that a rain of arrow and sword are bring down the roof they in.

* * *

Many piece begin fall to them after the explore. The servant under them begin to panic and quickly grad they master and jump out from the rain.

"What the hell just happen" Shinji said as his servant and him land on the distance from the rain.

"Someone had use Noble Phantasm" Medusa said.

"And from what I see is more than one Noble Phantasm had been use" Red Rider said.

"Let get out the here" Shinji said he don't stay close the fight right now since look like more of servant show up.

The two servant obey and leave the screen with they master only Medusa look back before continue followed her fake master.

Meanwhile with Ayako and her servants.

"Are you alright master" Euryale ask

"I'm fine but Archer" Ayako said "But what just happen"

"It's look like another fight take place near here" Stheno said.

"Do you girls really need to use that much" a male voice make two party look at the smoke.

Step out from the smoke is a young man with green hair and brown eye. He wear an armor look like from Greece era. A red scarf around his neck. He hold a black spear in his hand.

"Yes! I want to see that him can dodge my Noble Phantasm or not" a girl with fox tail and ear, wearing a Shirabyōshi said.

"My Noble Phantasm is an only thing can destroy those shadow" a girl wear a verdant green dress with cat ear and tail said.

"At least tell us before you guy use it" a girl wear a black and white gothic Lolita like dress yell.

"Look like we stump upon a few servants" The green hair man said notice the other.

"You right" the cat girl said and the other notice too.

Then something rise from the shadow. After a few minute it show three girl wear a same red cloth step out from it.

"That hurt" the girl with sliver hair said.

"Are you ok nee-chan" the girl with purple hair said.

"I'm fine Sakura" the last girl said.

"Rin? Sakura?" Ayako said make the two girl froze and look at her.

"Ayako-senpal" MATOU said.

"Why are you doing here" Ayako said.

"Look like they are those girl allied" The green hair man said.

"Then look like we had to retreat now but at least we had kill Beast" The girl with fox ear said.

"Sorry to disappointing you" Beast said appeared next to other.

"So you survived" The fox girl scowl before go with her group.

Now the only remain are Ayako and her servants with the three counter guardian and Beast.

"Master you know those servant" Euryale ask.

"What do you mean" Ayako said.

"I think we need to explain everything to Ayako-senpal, nee-chan" MATOU said.

"Like we had a choice" TOHSAKA said.

"Well the plan had fail" EINZBERN said then suddenly all of them feel familiar prana and them a beam of light shoot at somewhere in a town.

"Seem like Sasaki don't happy about it" EINZBERN said nervous while the other look at her.

* * *

 **Here come another chapter. Sorry for long update.  
**

 **If you guy are the fan of manga name Drifters write by Kouta Hirano then I hope you guy will enjoy my fic name Fate** **Driftersa x-over between Fate and** **Drifter with a few character from other series. Let the madness begin.  
**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea If you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


End file.
